NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten
by NarHina
Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitten with Sakura. Desperate for affection he decides to realise his desires by using Hinata. After she finds out due to a misunderstanding, she leaves heartbroken leaving the village and the man she loves behind. Years later Naruto, who's full of regret and despair rushes to find the love of his life and fix his mistake.
1. The Painful Truth

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have shown Hinata and Naruto after pain with Naruto being confused whether or not Hinata only loved him as friend or not.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

* * *

 **Summary:** After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitten with Sakura. Desperate for affection he decides to realise his desires by using Hinata. After she finds out due to a misunderstanding, she leaves heartbroken leaving the village and the man she loves behind. Years later Naruto, who's full of regret and despair rushes to find the love of his life and fix his mistake.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Painful Truth**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This story was adopted from ShyHinaCham original **"NaruHina: Love you or Hate You"** so credit for the idea is hers. I know I shouldn't have started another story, but I now understand what writes go through if you don't write down your ideas they keep you up at night, or at least that's how it is for me. Anyway I couldn't stop thinking about this story it was originally on my adoption forum, but I adopted it myself instead.

This takes place five years after the war, everything that happened during the war happened here since I think the original was started before the war got underway. However, there may be some changes.

 **Warning this will have a lot of drama and adult situations, there is also LEMON in this chapter so anyone under 18 read at your own risk.**

* * *

Konohagakure, a village well known for its resources, its pride, and most of all its ninjas. The Rookie Nine have all made Jonin... all except for one.

The strongest of them Naruto Uzumaki, who's known to have saved the village and the world, who won the battle against the Akatsuki, Pain, Obito and Madara Uchiha and worse of all the progenitor of chakra herself Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The one person who didn't get promoted was the one closest to Naruto, the one who he couldn't live without anymore.

Naruto after brutal battle after battle succeeded in bringing back his best friend and former rough ninja Sasuke Uchiha. Now at age 21 Naruto does not seem to be happy in his life, no far from it, he once had all the happiness he could ever want something he never really thought he would have, but he lost it all because he was too blind to see his own feelings. Hurting his most precious person and losing her because he was….in his words an ass hole.

He sat there dreading and regretting that particular moment in his past the day she left him, the day he broke her heart and in doing so his own. Over five years ago his most dearest precious person had left the village for good.

That person was someone he never believed he could come to see that way to love, Hinata Hyuga.

He himself knows that he is the one to blame for this cause. He had caused Hinata so much pain, disbelief, confusion, sadness, sorrow. That Hinata couldn't endure any longer. She gave him her pure and innocent love and he in turn turned it dark, breaking the girls fragile heart.

' _I was so stupid...so naive...so desperate'_ He thinks tears falling freely, the heavens themselves were crying themselves almost in tuned with his own pain. They pelted him with freezing rain and icy winds. His body should surely be freezing, he should be getting sick, but instead of moving and getting away from the elements he welcomed the punishment the earth gave him.

His body was numb since that day, even as he freezes to death, he didn't feel any of it, not the joints of his bone freezing up and growing stiff, not the heat or pain his bare skin was giving off now red from the savage rain. He didn't feel the cold at all, it all didn't matter, he has felt nothing since that day no warmth at all not just in his body, but also his heart as well.

The blond hero, the saviour of the world heart froze over that day and he hasn't felt any joy, happiness and most importantly love since that day. The absence of love in his heart, the love that she gave him was what hurt him the most. He became empty when she left nothing, but a shell of his former self.

The orbs that were once filled with so much life and the burning will of fire were now lifeless, he cast his piecing icy gaze at the village that he called home.

But to him it was just not the same anymore without her because he ruined it, he got all the happiness he ever need and he lost because he couldn't see that he was already happy.

She once confessed her feeling for him, her life-long-love that would never fade the desire to always be with him, to be by his side and cherish him like no one else did. How her only dream was to see him happy and even though she wanted herself to be the one to give him all that he desired she didn't care as long as he got the happiness he always deserves, even at the sacrifice of her own.

' _And in the end, she did just that, sacrificed everything, even her own happiness all because I was a blind and stupid to realise just what she meant to me.'_

Naruto during that time was now even more in love… or what he assumed was love with Sakura than ever before. So focused on the feelings he had for his teammate, he felt so sad and alone, when he brought his rough teammate back into their lives, only to have his other teammate pushed him out of hers.

But he could take it, couldn't take being alone again, couldn't take his closes bond being taken away from him, he had nothing else at the time to fill the void and was jealous of Sasuke, because even though it wasn't love he desired his female teammate.

In order to suppress his feelings, so desperate for affection from someone, wanting his pink haired teammate to look at him again. He decided to use Hinata, to hide his feelings to take away his pain and loneliness. And there lied his mistake for you see by letting Hinata in she filled the hole in his heart like no else could and stole it away, when the truth was out he lost everything, his dream for the future meant nothing, not without her, the only one to truly love him, not without the one person who taught him what love really is.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

It was a bright summers day Naruto was happily slurping up his ramen and with a gulped, he sighed happily. He sat down what was his twentieth bowl on the table. "Man, that hit the spot!" Added a seventeen-year-old Naruto, ramen was one of the only constants in his life and the only thing that always managed to bring some joy into his life whenever his mask felt like cracking and his sadness almost slipped through.

But it wasn't just the ramen before him stood Teuchi and Ayame two people who he saw almost like family and would always serve him with a smile making him feel welcome. "Well, we're glad you enjoyed it, Naruto." Teuchi laughed generously his daughter Ayame nodded, giving the boy, she's known almost all her life a sweet smile.

"Hey Naruto!" hearing that sweet voice he loved so much Naruto turned to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, looking at him. "How you are today?" Sakura asked kindly. Naruto was staring at her, observing her beauty _'Wow, Sakura looks even cuter and sexier with her whole neck exposed like that'_

She was his teammate and one of the first people and only people he was really close to, he always felt a sense of content around her. _'She probably did it for Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought a pang of jealousy and pain in his heart. Since his brother was brought back after the war, his female teammate almost never saw him, or talked to him anymore.

The time he would spend with her, which was almost all his time since he wasn't really close with the other Rookie Nine. Became lonely, he was always on his own now, without her company and he hated it. It reminded him of his cold, dark childhood, before his family team 7 was formed. But now that Sasuke was back, they never had time for him anymore. _'I wish there was some way to get your attention again, you said you loved me, but when Sasuke came back you forgot all about it.'_ He thought, staring at his teammate he quickly stated that he was doing great, not wanting to be caught staring. "That's good." Ino added, oblivious to Naruto's own private thoughts about Sakura.

Suddenly he had an idea, it was dark, but he wanted to have his teammate back. _'I know, I can make Sakura-Chan jealous, that way she would realise just how I always been there and fall in love with me. But who can I use.'_ Naruto's thoughts ceased when his eyes met Hinata, she was staring at the ground, with that well-known and in his thoughts cute blush colouring her cheeks.

A memory came to mind a scary and happy one, where she said something he cherished. _'That's right! Hinata told me she loved me! If I pretend to date her, then Sakura might get jealous; then she'll fall in love with me. It's the perfect plan!'_ He told himself, before second thoughts came to mind.

' _But… she was always so nice to me it wouldn't be right to use her and she did all those nice things for me, but I like Sakura-Chan.'_ He told himself.

' _But she doesn't even know you exist anymore with Sasuke back.'_ His darker side spoke up with some resentment. _'She doesn't care that you were left alone and she never noticed you were hurt and she never will if you don't do something.'_ At the words of his darker side, he remembered how much it hurt whenever she wouldn't hang out with him, how she would forget to meet him because she was with Sasuke.

' _Who knows, maybe Hinata doesn't love us that much, if she hangs out with me she might see that. She said she loved me, but she's never given me much love and hasn't tried to get close to me all the years I've known her. If she loved me she would have at least been there for more and even though I'm thankful for her words and actions that day, I can't return what I don't feel.'_ He felt bad, about it, he really did like the Hyuga girl a lot and her words and actions she did was something that he truly cherished, but they never really got close or talked with each other for more than a few words before she fainted.

' _And besides, if we get closer, we can both get some peace from that day.'_ Deciding to go for it even though he's still not sure about the plan, he hesitantly asked.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata's head quickly turns to look at him. Seeing her crush Naruto-Kun grinning at her, but he seemed different almost hurt. "I have something I want to tell you, come with me." Grabbing Hinata's hand and he dragged her along with him to his apartment.

He didn't know why he chose there, he thought she would like privacy and it was the best place he could think of. When he saw her beautiful pale lavender eyes, he felt warm and had second guess on whether or not he should do this. Hinata was always kind and made him…he didn't know… feel safe. But he didn't get to where he was today through thinking, he just kept going moving without thinking.

' _Her hand, it's so soft and warm it feels nice.'_ He thought, it was the first time he really held another person's hand before, it reminded him of when he held her hand during the war, but this was different he held it much longer, he felt fuzzy on the inside just like back then. He was grinning ear to ear now and Hinata had a small rose blush and smile on her lips. Lost in his happiness and hers, he just kept going lost in this new feeling letting it guide him.

They arrived at his apartment _'All right Naruto, you better make this count.'_ He thought as has he and Hinata entered.

Locking the door, he led her to his room. _'With the bed there she will land on something soft and comfortable if she faints.'_

Turning towards the Hyuga who was ecstatic at being in her loves room. _'Oh, my Kami-Sama I'm in Naruto-Kun's room, I would what he wants to do with me.'_ Her eyes glazed over as she thought, of him kissing her, her hands rooming her curves as he whispered his love for her and huskily whispered in her ear. _'Hinata-Chan I need you please be mine.' She rubbed her legs together and she started to release a smell that would have Naruto drooling._

He sat her down, looking at her in worry as her lovely pale eyes had a glaze look in them, he could smell something in the air, it was sweet and enticing, taking a deep breath, he sighed which went unnoticed by the girl. As the lovely aroma entered his nostrils, he realised where it was coming from and he felt a heat run through is body like he was on fire and his heart beat doubled. _'Man…Hinata sure smells nice and she's in my room all alone.'_ He blushed as a certain dirty thought crossed his mind. _'No! I'm just going to ask her out and nothing more.'_

A tent formed in his pants though, as he looked at the still day dreaming Hinata's breast and he licked his lips. _'Wow, they must be at least a D cup and I bet they taste so sweet….'_ His hand was twitching reaching for her lushes round melons he was admiring before his brain caught up to him and he slapped himself waking the dazed girl.

' _What the fuck is wrong with me, I'm fucking acting like Ero-Sennin, I don't want that…I just want her to go on a few dates, I don't want to hurt her badly.'_ He thought with worry, it was the first time he's really been alone with a girl before when nothing else like fighting was going on.

Hinata's scent was lighting a fire in his abdomen that, he never felt before, it was driving him crazy and a more primitive and instinctual urge was taking over him. _'It wouldn't be so bad though, would it…doing it with a body like her's.'_ This new side to him stated and his eyes darkened as he gazed at the innocent girl in wanton.

"Naruto-Kun?" She asked, her breath heavy and a fresh blush on her face from her overactive imagination. As she saw her Naruto-Kun looking at her like a predator chasing its pray she felt a warmth and slight wetness between her legs and slight excitement from the situation. _'No bad Hinata, Bad Naruto-Kun doesn't want me that way.'_

"Naruto-Kun?" She asked again, after the lusting boy didn't respond. Snapping out of his thought with a blush which set Hinata heart racing _. 'Oh Kami-Sama was Naruto-Kun blushing.'_

"Sorry… I just zoned out there for a second." He apologised quickly seating down, making friction in his pants as his aroused manhood brushed against them. _'Fuck that felt so good.'_ He thought, biting back a moan. He decided to get talking before he lost control.

"H-Hinata...do you…you really love me?" He asked, feeling really nervous and scared all of a sudden, despite her words and actions he never really thought she could have meant it.

He given up all hope of someone ever really loving him and always thought Sakura was his best and only chance to get it.

For a brief second, he was afraid she'd faint but relaxed when she got her balance and looked him right in the eyes, a smouldering heat and determination behind them that just looked… so _'Hot!'_ was what the hormones suffering boy thought and his earlier arousal came back stronger than ever.

"Yes Naruto! I love you and will I always love you and no one else, I'll always be yours and yours alone!" She states as a fact, not a lie in her words or face, looking as brave as she was that day she saved him from Pain.

He admitted he was surprised when she said it without a single stutter, and also admitted that she also looked really cute and sexy with her face and voice so fierce. He had slight tears coming from the emotional overload and he lost all control over his desires.

"Hinata..." He whispered, leaning in to her his hand tentatively stroking her rosy cheek.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning Do Not read if under 18 go down to the next section break to skip**

* * *

His blue orbs eyed her delicate and delicious lips, he moved closer until he could feel Hinata's heavy breaths and Hinata could feel his. His lips touched her softly and tentatively sparks went through him as he kissed her. He lost himself in the feeling, as electricity went straight from his lips to his toes and a pleasurable burn was behind his ears, he pressed into her more with vigour wanting to get lost in this lust and ecstasy.

The Hyuga princess's eyes went wide in shock. Naruto-Kun was kissing her! "Naruto-Kun..." She breathed as he released her lips and he looked at her with lust and wanton.

"Shush..." Naruto he breathed as he pressed his lips to her continuing to kiss her.

The same feeling of pleasure and ecstasy was taking over Hinata as she kissed back, her hands gripping Naruto's shirt.

Naruto licked Hinata lips and she gasped in surprise. "Naruto-Kun I-I don't t-think." He continued to kiss her hungrily, his tongue entered her moist mouth earning a moan from Hinata. His tongue caressed hers, tasting her and she tasted so sweet to him. He was addicted to her, she was a drug, one that he just wanted more of.

It was a new feeling to the both of them, so foreign yet so exhilarating. Hinata's tongue timidly licked his wet appendage back, causing the boy she was holding shiver and groan. He tasted sweet, a bit like ramen, but there was something else, something unique only to her Naruto-Kun and she loved it. Her tongue lashed out at his tasting him for all he's worth and temporally pushing it back into his own mouth as she explored every inched of his moist cavern lavishing his mouth in pleasure.

Naruto was surprised by the shy girl action, but he loved how she was taking charge and dominating him now. He shivered and groaned under her minstrels as she took the lead and started to move her hand around his neck, fondling his hair softly as she pulled herself and him into each other.

Naruto wasn't done yet, he slides his tongue between hers, Hinata moaned in hunger as it glided over hers and into her warm and waiting mouth again. He pushed Hinata down and they land on the bed Naruto on top of her.

The landing caused friction between their lower half's and Hinata grind into the pleasure when it happened and kept doing it feeling her soon to be lover's erection. As Naruto felt Hinata's lower half grind into his aroused manhood. He lost it and his leaned all his weight on her and started grinding back, his hands exploring her curves as he did and it wasn't like before they both felt a built up of pressure as they got closer to a release.

Naruto stopped and backed away a trail of spit connect him to Hinata as she held onto his neck, giving a slight tug wanting to keep going as she looked at him with lust glazed eyes. His hands held her to the bed as he asked. "Hinata-Chan... I need you please …let me make you mine." He begged with what little part of his brain wasn't consumed by his lust. Nothing else really mattered, he doubted he could stop his desire for her now, it was only the two of them and nothing in the world mattered anymore. Hinata was consuming his every thought, but he still asked his deep blue eyes clouded with lust and desire burrowed into his almost lover.

Hinata's eyes went wide at hearing almost the exact same words she longed and dreamed about since she met her beloved Naruto-Kun.

She smiled softly, small tears of joy were forming in her eyes as she gave the love of her life, her response. "I'm already yours now and forever." Her tears fell as she admitted to him that she belonged to him.

Naruto's own eyes had tears as he went back to kissing her. His hands roamed her body make their way up her shirt, it felt like a fire was under her skin every were Naruto touched and she moaned into the kiss.

Her hands followed Naruto's example, trailing down his back, memorising every muscle he had under his jacket and shirt.

Naruto's hands reach her lovely melons, his hands hovered over her hardened nub, she moaned as they scraped her sensitive nipples. But then both hands grasped her boobs not hard, but not so softly she couldn't feel the touches from over her bra, but when her aroused nipples dig into them, she squeals in delight and her hands clawed at Naruto back, griping his jacket and if pulled any harder she could have ripped it.

Naruto continued to fondle Hinata's breast causing her mewl in pleasure. But then he retracted them, causing her to whine his hands pulled her bra along with them.

As Naruto pulled away Hinata felt some fear think she may have displeased him. _'No please… don't!'_ Her love was finally returning her feelings, she didn't want to stop when they were so close, tears started to well from her eyes.

Seeing this Naruto kissed bother her eyes and his hands rested on the zipper of her jacket and he looked at her. Hinata smiled, knowing what he wanted and nodded, she put her own hands on his jacket zippier.

Both teens pulled down their partner's zippers, Hinata was much faster than Naruto who was caught up kissing her jaw line as he trailed kisses to her neck as he pulled the zipper down and the pleasure caused her to yank, rather than slowly bring it down like her beloved did. She didn't know whether to pout that she couldn't enjoy taking it off, or that it was good think she removed it quickly.

Naruto kissing reached her neck, he was lapping his tongue over her pulse and right when Hinata zippier reached the end he sucked on it hard, pulling back, he released the piece of skin with a huge pop and looked at his handiwork.

He was in awe over Hinata, her black her was dishevel over his bed, her lavender jacket was open, allowing him full view of her chest, her boobs exposed and her aroused nipples could be clearly seen poking under the fish net shirt she wore. Since her bra was pulled awkwardly under them from when her lover played with them. She looked at him and she felt satisfaction from her lover's awe stare, his gaze was pulled between her chest where he could make out her wonderful melons or her, face which was sweaty and he could make out the love bite he left to mark her as his and the headband she wore as a choker adding extra sexiness to it. Both sights were extremely erotic to him and he was left dazed at the sight of his lover all together was just too much.

Hinata made the next move as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over him along with his jacket and headband and then gazed at the still dazed Naruto a for a second before she kissed him lustily and started trailing her hands all over him, releasing a small amount of chakra from her finger tips setting all the nerves she touched on fire and making him feel unbelievable pleasure from her simple mistrals.

Hinata felt powerful as she watched the man she loves wither under her hands, moaning at her command like she was playing an instrument. She discovered during some of her more active Naruto daydreams she could make herself feel even more pleasure by slipping the tiniest bit of chakra through her finger tips stimulating ever nerve she passes with her chakra, causing sensations that nothing else can compare to. Ever place she touched was an erogenous zone that she could use to please her Naruto-Kun.

Naruto was having what properly the best time of his life Hinata was making him feel so good, everywhere she touched sent jolts of pleasure through him and his manhood was as hard as steel. But he knew that whatever she was doing would not give him the release he desires. His arousal was becoming painful and he needed her now.

He struggled to put his hands on her waist, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off only with her jacket and head band.

He then pushed her back onto his bed, stopping the sweet torture she was giving him. Ripping off her bra and proceed to attack her lovely breast. Hinata gasped as one hand massaged her D cup breast well Naruto suckled on the other like a baby wanting milk.

He sucked, licked and bit her nipple lightly driving her crazy with pleasure. Her cries were music to his ears, encouraging him to do more, especially when her delicate hands came up to massage his scalp.

After a few seconds of suckling he released the pink nub with a pop, his saliva all over it, causing a whine of displeasure from the lustful Hyuga. The whines became a gasp as he gently blew on the nipple cooling it off and his saliva causing her to moan again. He stopped and switched to the other breast and give the same treatment, making sure to kneed the saliva covered breast with his other hand so it wouldn't be left out.

The change of temperature as the lustful boy's warm hand touched her moist and cool nipple felt so good. As Naruto started sucking the other one all she could think of was she wanted more of him, for her love to drive her body crazy and make it his. _'Yes…yes kiss it suck it, make me yours'_

Naruto finally stopped sucking her breaths leaving Hinata breathless, he put both hands at the end of her waist, curling his fingers around her pants ready to take them off.

Hinata seeing that they were both ready to move on to the main attraction grabbed his pants too, and in one swift motion, in sync the two soon to be lovers removed the last pieces of clothing stopping them from being completely bare and becoming one.

Naruto was memorised by Hinata naked body her pearly white skin was covered in a sheen of sweet, he looked at her flower which was moist as her juices flowed down her legs.

Naruto catching the undiluted smell of her own arouse he licked his lips, wanting to taste her sweet nectar, but he couldn't wait any long he needed her now, his own arouse was becoming too painful so tasting her had to wait.

Hinata was having a similar reaction seeing his 8-inch long and 2 inches wide manhood in colour for the first time. The veins of his erection pulsed for her, a white fluid could be seen coming out of the head which looked swollen almost painfully. She licked her lips and her heated core got wetter at the thought of is penetrating her and was preparing to take it in.

Hinata's hand reached for the twitching cock making twitch away as Naruto grabbed her hand positioning himself over and his manhood over her waiting entrance.

He stopped just before looking in Hinata's eyes, a part of him knew it was wrong that they should wait, but the more primitive and lustful side was in charge and it wanted nothing more to become one with the woman before him, his woman.

Hinata nodded, breathing deep readying for the pain of her first time as her flower finally bloomed. Naruto slowly entered her, it was painful how good it felt, she was so tight so wet, he wanted to just thrust into her again and again, but he didn't want to hurt his mate as his instinct told him so he put up with the pain and slowly entered her stopping every so often to let her adjust to his grit.

He finally reached her barrier and stopped, there was no easy way to do this he looked at his mate again and she nodded, he pulled back slightly and with one mighty push he sheathed his length into his mate connecting the two in body and soul.

Blood dripped down between Hinata's legs as her face scrunched up in pain Naruto's own face was scrunched up trying not to focus on the tight warmth enveloping his manhood, resisting the urge to just move until he got his much-needed release.

After a minute of unbearable waiting for the two Hinata gave her new lover the single to move. He did just that shivering as he pulled all the way out and then slowly thrust all the way enjoying the sensations as his erection grind against his lover's inner walls.

It wasn't long when to he started to lose what little senses, he had and got lost in a world of lust and pleasure. He speeded up his tempo getting lost in Hinata's warmth. He wanted to hear scream his name in pleasure to know that she was his.

Hinata was still in a bit a pain, but when her lover slowly started to thrust into her, her pain ebbed away and was soon replaced by pleasure as she lost her mind as her beloved thrust into her and made her body his and his alone.

And then it came lost in the world of lust she screamed his name much to her lover's delight. "Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun!" Her hips started thrusting of their own accord matching his rhythm increasing her pleasure.

Hinata kept saying his name in pleasure, Naruto could feel the tightness in his balls and he was ready for his release, but he held off, he wanted his lover to cum with him so he kept thrusting into her groaning holding back his own release.

Hinata could fill a coil inside her tightening and tightening as her pleasure increased and then it happened the coil broke and her lover felt her walls tighten around him and her juices enveloped his manhood with a shout of. **"NARUTO-KUN!"**

As his lover reached her climax Naruto couldn't hold it any longer as her walls constricted around him and he felt her essences all-around him and with a groan of his own he released his seed into her still thrusting as he saw white. **"HINATA-CHAN!"**

As both came down from their highs Naruto fell on top of his lover exhausted breathing heavily, he scooped up his new lover and mate into his arms which she happily complied and the two fall asleep still connected. Both fall asleep with smiles, bathing in the afterglow of their love making.

* * *

 **End of lemon**

* * *

That night both of them were united in heart and soul, a new feeling bloomed within Naruto own that was there before, but now it was stronger, a feeling that he didn't think he could live without as he slept within his love in his arms.

The next morning Naruto woke up as the haze of sleep wore off and he saw only midnight blue hair his heart drop. _'Fuck!'_ He screamed in his head, trying to not wake up the sleeping Hyuga. _'This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm monster doing something like this to kind, sweet Hinata-Chan, I don't deserve her love! I don't deserve to be loved by anyone!'_

His erected heart beat woke up his lover who hugged her new favourite pillow and Naruto blushed tried to ignore the growing erection that was still in her wet cavern.

"Mumm!" Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto, opening her eyes, she was delighted to see her beloved Naruto-Kun's face and that the greatest moment in her life wasn't a dream.

She moved and kissed him _'Damn it! Why did she have to do that?'_ Naruto thought close to repeating last night's lovely event. Feeling her body on his, his manhood ready in her cavern, but just before he lost it again he pushed her away.

Hinata was hurt slightly as she looked at her lover and was about to cry when. "I'm…sorry Hinata…I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to force myself on you!" Naruto cried he was in tears; he did this to one of his closes friends tears in his eyes.

Hinata seeing her beloved Naruto break down, just put her hands on his cheeks gently. "It's ok, I wanted this." She whispered, her pale lavender eyes looking into his deep blue ones, making him feel worse.

"I-its…not ok…I-I didn't mean for us to this far and we weren't ready! B-but because of my lust I ended up hurting you!" He shouted in self-loathing.

 **SLAP!**

A stinging pain touched Naruto's cheek as Hinata slapped him and then cupped his face like she did in the war. "You didn't hurt me Naruto-Kun, I love you and being with you like this had been my dream since I meet you." She responded honestly and sincerely rubbing his red cheek as she looked at him lovingly.

"B-but Hinata-Chan I-I don't feel the same way as you. **I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"** He cried Hinata was killing him with her kindness and understandings.

"And I don't expect you to. You never been loved Naruto-Kun even though I watched you I never given you my love first so you could experience what it was like to be loved, to have some care about you whole heartily." Hinata stated with tears in her eyes, taking Naruto's breath away with her words.

She leaned in and gently put her head over his heart. "I love you Naruto-Kun and I don't expect you to love me back like I love you. I've loved you since I first meet you and experienced what it was like to be loved first hand, I don't expect you to return emotions you never experienced before because you were deprived of them." She was crying herself now as she listened to Naruto's heartbeat.

"Please let me give you my love, I don't care if you don't love me the same way, knowing that you're willing to try, knowing that I mean something to you is enough. **SO PLEASE LET ME LOVE YOU! LET ME TAKE AWAY YOUR PAIN AND MAKE YOU HAPPY!** " She shouted with all of her love, she hugged Naruto closer to her as she cried. She knew he wouldn't able to love, not unless someone showed him how, not unless she gave him the love he's never known and opened his heart to what love really is.

Naruto couldn't take it; he didn't deserve such pure love; he didn't deserve the women holding him. His mask slipped he broke down as Hinata hugged him unable to keep his emotions inside anymore. He hugged Hinata his face buried in her hair as he cried, opening his heart and letting all his suffering go for the first time.

Hinata just whispered soothing words as he did rubbing her Naruto-Kun's back as he cried and held her like his life depended on it. He just hugged her and cried until he was all tuckered out and fall into a much-needed sleep being exhausted emotionally from finally getting the love he always wanted.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

* * *

That night was the first of many, for the first month Naruto and Hinata kept their relationship a secret and swore off any more sex until they were both ready.

The second month Naruto took Hinata on a real date that spread quickly that the saviour of the world and the Hyuga princess were dating. Much to his fan girls dismay. All his friends, except one pink haired girl was happy that their little knuckle head was experiencing true happiness for the first time, they could see the clear difference in Hinata and Naruto and how brightly they smiled.

They became Konoha power couple and was seen as the cutest couple as the two held hands, Naruto never felt so loved before, he couldn't pry himself form Hinata's side and he didn't want to. He forgot about everything else he wasn't lonely anymore, Hinata spent all her free time with him and he would follow her anywhere she went.

They would train together and she would cook his meals and spend nights at his house, they didn't do anything beyond cuddling though.

Naruto couldn't keep his hands off Hinata, he was always touching her in some way, holding her hand nuzzling her hair or neck, hugging her. He showered the Hyuga girl with affection that he was never allowed to give or expresses before. All his attention was for solely Hinata now and this caused a pink haired girl who missed the attention and power trip it gave her to watch on in envy as the boy that used to chase her moved on happily while she was left alone.

For the next two months after their first date much to a certain dog and bug user ire Naruto and Hinata were inseparable. They couldn't figure out how the orange ninja managed to keep whisking Hinata away right under their noses.

It was then Naruto took Hinata on the best date of Hinata's life and made her happier than she ever was as he told her he loved him and they consummated those words once again now that their feelings were mutual.

For the two months after that they repeated their first night together that was the cause of their current relationship and in one of those many nights together an innocent little flower began to bloom.

But sadly the good time and the soulmates happiness was destroyed by the spite of another who wanted back what was once hers.

"Mmmm...I never get tired of your cooking Hinata-Chan." Naruto complimented not a lie in the words he spoke as he looked at his girlfriend/lover with pure adoration. He grew fond of Hinata's delicious cooking; it was the highlight of his day eating the meals she prepared with love. Nothing compared to her food not even Ichiraku Ramen.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Sakura came out disturbing the couples picnic wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tank top. Naruto looked at his teammate who he hasn't seen for a while, he still felt a sense of warmth around her the same as he always had and he thought she looked pretty. But whatever he always felt for her didn't compare to his feeling for Hinata in the slightest they were on a whole different level.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata greeted with a bright smile, she was still prone to shyness around her Naruto-Kun especially when he was being affectionate with her, but she didn't stutter around anyone else at all.

Sakura gave a fake smile she was annoyed at her friends little glowing smile and happiness. _'You won't be that way for long.'_

"I was hoping if I could talk to Naruto for a bit?" She asked giving Naruto an almost lustful look Naruto snapped out of his daze as he was busy eating Hinata amazing food.

"Sure, say whatever you want Sakura." Naruto said clueless to the gaze she was giving him. She felt a pang of fury and jealousy at the lack of the affection term he used to always use.

"Actually, I need to speak with you alone." Sakura batted her eyes. Hinata didn't like it, but her Naruto-Kun just respond.

"Don't bother, I tell Hinata-Hime everything anyway." He smiled, taking his Hime's breath away at how he said it.

Sakura was mad at how he shrugged off her flirting. "I can't it's embarrassing and I don't think I could say it with Hinata around."

Naruto looked to Hinata with worry, he didn't want to abandon their date. Hinata gave her own fake smile and told her beloved. "It's alright go and see what she wants."

"Ok…if you're sure." He said hesitantly, still unsure of leaving her on her own and interrupting their date. He stood up, but before Sakura could drag him off, he steps down towards Hinata and gave her chasten kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back Hina-Hime."

Sakura glared at the girl and thought. _'Enjoy it, it will be your last kiss'_ She dragged Naruto away.

Hinata stared at the Naruto shaped rice balls in her hand and felt a sense of dread in her stomach as she got up and followed the two.

Naruto was confessed over the way Sakura was acting, she would giggle and talk like one of his fangirls he never paid attention to.

Before he knew it ended up in Sakura's house and in her bedroom. "So, Sakura what did you want to-" His mouth was silenced when he felt lips being pressed up against his. He kissed back on instinct so used to kissing his Hime back, but it felt wrong.

' _Yes, Naruto you are and always will be mine.'_ The pink temptress thought in victory too soon.

Naruto was confused, he knew he had some feeling for Sakura, but he knew he loved Hinata, his feelings for Sakura just weren't anything compared to his Hime.

Sakura started to pull him towards her bed, but he pushed her away "Naruto, why are you...?" she questioned. She never expected Naruto the one who chased her for as long as she could remember to push her away. She enjoyed the kiss and considering he kissed back for a few seconds he did too.

"Because I don't love you." Naruto admitted. Sakura huffed as she got up close to him, causing Naruto to back way against the wall.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me Naruto, and besides what about me?" Naruto looked at her.

"I am not lying! And what about you!" He growled. "I admit at first I was only thinking about using Hinata to make you jealous." He admitted.

Sakura was smiling as she grabbed Naruto shouting. "I knew Hinata meant nothing to you!" And she kissed him, her inhuman strength, making it impossible to pry her off.

"Naruto...please make me yours." Sakura tells him lust in her eyes, she was snapped out of her trance when they heard an object fall to the floor.

Both jumped away to see Hinata looking at them with wide eyes. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura off not caring if he was rough. "Hinata-Hime... please I can explain!" Sakura started to say feeling guilty for what she just did to one of her best friends. "You...only...used…me?" Hinata said as droplets of tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hinata...please this isn't...I never intended to." Naruto tried to explain, but was silenced when a hand collided with his face. Hinata had just slapped him, sure she did it before, but never out of anger or disgust.

"I can't believe you...you of all people...Naruto-Kun, this is one of the worsts and lowest pains that you could have ever given me... **I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!** " Hinata shouted in detest and left the room.

 **"HINATA WAIT!"** Naruto tried calling out to her, but she had already left, he chased after her in tears leaving a behind a guilty looking Sakura.

Naruto finally caught up to his Hime, but when he grabbed her. "Hinata-Chan let me explain it's not what…" He began to cry, put Gentle fist strike stop him cold and he fell unconscious.

He didn't wake up for three days, Tsunade refusing to treat him because she heard what happened and all his friends despised him not knowing the real story.

By the time he was up his beloved Hime, his soulmate was gone without a trace.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 **"DAMMIT IT!"** Naruto yelled to himself. He hated himself, he hated himself since that day, he may have got together with his Hime for some misguided reason, but that didn't last long and he fell in love for the first time and he let her go. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself.

He stood up determination in his eyes. **"Hinata...I'm so sorry. I'll get you back no matter what!"** He shouted to the heavens and the clouds opened up shining a light on him. He waited too long, he should have chased after her, ignored her shout of rage and that she…s-she never wanted to see him again. He should have gone and explained, apologised, he should have ignored everyone telling him to leave her be you'll only hurt. He should have followed his heart and get his love back.

"Hinata-Chan I love you and I can't keep going on without you! I'll find you even if it's just to see you hate me, I'll apologise and if you don't love me anymore and I can't get you back then I'll stay out of your life forever…..T-that's a promise of a life time." He promised himself with a few tears, he didn't know if he could live with the rejection from the one person to ever truly love him. But after all he's done he want cause her any more pain especially if she's moved on.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Ok you may have to wait a while due to other stories, but also I want to read through the original chapters and make a sort of solid plan first, so I can do ShyHinaCham justice to her fic.

In the original Naruto only wanted Hinata to make Sakura jealous, but he became attached to her so much in two weeks that he completely loves her. In mine Naruto feels really guilty, but forgets about Sakura almost completely with Hinata by his side and all ideas of using her vanish. I made them spend six months of happiness where Naruto falls in love with Hinata. I also changed why Hinata left into a misunderstanding since I just couldn't think of a way to pull off Naruto being confused enough to confess to Sakura like he did in the original when he knows he loves Hinata instead.

Note: Hinata only saw them kissing and not Naruto fighting back from her POV.

 **Recommendations**

Recommendations are my favourite and ongoing stories I like with the main purpose to give the authors stories the attention they deserve and offer them support needed to complete their work. This will be updated frequently with ongoing fic's but I will make sure that the stories I think are the best will stay up.

Also check my favourites for any other stories.

All the stories will be Naruto and Hinata parings since I'm a fan of them Naruto and Hinata Forever:)

Recommendations are on my Profile.

 **NaruHina Adoption Corner**

Adoption corner is a forum I came up with to make potential authors more aware of the story's that are up for adoption and make sure that the original authors work get the ending they deserves. If anyone has a NaruHina story they want to put up for adoption check it out.

Please check my profile for specify URL for adoptions that I put up for other people or find interesting which can be found in the NaruHina Adoption Corner section on it.

 **Naruto and Hinata Challenges**

Please check my profile for specify URL for challenges that I put up or find interesting which can be found in the Challenges section on it.

Finally, I have a community all Naruto and Hinata fans are welcome all I ask is you try and add a NaruHina story find good to it when you come across on. Anyone interested in joining PM me the community is-

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. I'll Go No Matter What

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have given Hinata the original role as heroin she was originally meant to have.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

 **Chapter 2: I'll Go No Matter What**

* * *

 **Summary:** After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitten with Sakura. Desperate for affection he decides to realise his desires by using Hinata. After she finds out due to a misunderstanding, she leaves heartbroken leaving the village and the man she loves behind. Years later Naruto, who's full of regret and despair rushes to find the love of his life and fix his mistake.

* * *

Naruto was walking to Tsunade office, his eyes were cold and lifeless, but for the first time in five years' determination was lit anew.

He was the door, he requested Baa-Chan to let him look for his Hime many times since that fateful day, but every time he was turned down.

But nothing will stop him this time he was a man on a mission, he was going to find his beloved no matter what he has to do.

Naruto walked right up ignoring the Chunin guards, he marched with purpose in his step and with a big push he slammed the door open. The loud bang caused the two occupants in the room to jump, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune looked at the intruder with surprise, it wasn't the first time he barged in after the event with Hinata, but he seemed more serious this time to the two. Both women were extremely disappointed in the boy they saw as family after what he did to Hinata, but they still kept a close bond with the boy, but their relationship just kept getting worse every time Tsunade refused his request to search for the missing his missing Hyuga.

"Hokage-Sama." The hero of Konoha spoke coldly, his voice had no warmth like it used to when he affectionately called her Baa-chan.

Tsunade's brown eyes, surveyed the boy she saw as her own son. He just stood there looking at her, with those piercing blue eyes of his, he wore a blank face not a trace of the once brilliant smile he once had.

Frowning at her son in all, but blood, she missed that adoring smile of his, since that day she hasn't seen the boy now a young man, smile once. But what unnerved her the most was his face, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see a trace of emotion. It was as if the man in front of her was already dead, his soul destroyed, only the emptiness he feels seems to show anymore, the cheerful boy they all knew was gone maybe for good.

' _When will you return to your old self Naruto; you have to move on, it's what Hinata would want.'_ Whenever she saw the man in front of her a pang of guilt, regret and sadness filled her heart.

She looked over the attire he now sported for over the past few years, missing terrible his once orange tracksuit. Now he wore pure black clothes, the jacket had the same style of armourer built into as the ANBU uniform, but had several seals woven into it for weapons and scrolls. He had black pants on same as the ones issued for ANBU and fingerless metal hand guards like his sensei.

The only bit of colour he wore at all was the red spiral of his clan on the back.

This was only one of the many changes the boy she once knew went through, every time she saw the outfit she was reminded of the days she had him in her ANBU hopping to keep watch and the disaster that unfolded as he went on one suicide mission after the other.

' _Maybe I made the wrong choice.'_ She thought, sapphire blue eyes met hazel brown, the two blond remembered the day when the boy transformed into the shell he is now.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

It was a rainy day, in the Konoha hospital there was a single bed, sheets and pillows of pure white. Put what was important was the person sleeping on the bed unmoving.

The teen lying on the bed he had bright blond hair spiky, whisker mark cheeks and slightly tanned skin.

The person's eye opened slowly as he released a groan, revealing twin bright blue orbs. He sat up slowly while one hand went up to his head rubbing, as he felt a slight heavy feeling as his body woke up.

"Man…what happened?" He questioned still groggy.

His blue orbs surveyed the room, taking in the plan room he was in and the infuriatingly recognises where he is. "Fuck! The hospital how did I end up here, I hate hospitals." He moaned, his body protesting when he tried to get up.

' _It feels like I haven't moved for a while, how the hell did I even get here?'_ And then it hits him, memories of what happened to him flashed through his mind at light speed. Sakura forcing herself on him, Hinata seeing them, her…telling him she him and then her teared stained face.

' _Oh Kami Hinata-Hime needs me! '_ He jumped out of bed, ignoring the heaviness of his body practically sprinting to the door. _'Hinata-Hime, I'm sorry it wasn't what you thought.'_ He thought worriedly, in his mind all he could do was see her crying sending a wave of guilt and concern for his beloved.

' _ **I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'**_ Was shouted in his mind, his heart broke into at that he couldn't image a life without his Hime by his side.

Tears formed in his blue orbs, at her hate filled words, but also the pure pain and betrayal in her voice as she said it. Blinking away his tears, determination shone in his red eyes. _'Don't worry him, I'll get you back, I love you and only you, I yours now and forever and I know that you feel the same about me.'_

With his mind set he opened the door, intending to head straight for the Hyuga compound. But as he went through he bumped into something getting knocked backed landing on the floor.

Glaring at whatever was obscuring his path, about to shout and ready to tear into the person pissed from being kept from his distraught Hime. However, when he saw that person was his Baa-chan he stopped. Calming himself down, he offered his Baa-chan a smile of endearment.

"Hi Baa-san, sorry I'm in a rush I need to find Hinata-Hime pronto!" With his quick apology, he got up attempting to go through the door expecting his Baa-chan to let him through.

He was surprised to see Tsunade made no effort to move, looking at her face to face he couldn't help the twinge of hurt when he saw her giving him a disappointed look.

As he stared into her hazel eyes, he could clearly make out the disappointment and sadness expressed in them, but worse of all he was wounded because the look and emotions behind them was obviously meant for him.

"Baa-chan what's wrong? If I did something wrong can it wait until later I need to find Hina…" He was cut off by a punch from Tsunade it wasn't anything new, but this one was weaker than usual.

"Baa-chan want was that for!" Naruto growled, his Baa-chan just kept looking at him with disappointment.

"Brat how could you do something like that to sweet Hinata!" The fifth Hokage growled out half heartily. She was well aware of how much the girl loved the boy in front of her and was truly help for the two when they got together. They deserved one another, but she was absolutely horrified and enraged when she was informed what he did to Hinata it was just…cruel and she wouldn't let it slid just because she loved the brat like her own.

Naruto tilting his head in confusion just looked at Tsunade for a second. "Baa-chan I didn't do anything to Hinata-Hime now let me through so I can look for her!" He growled/pleaded now wasn't the time to argue he need to find his Hime and tell her the truth.

Tsunade just screamed back in fury. "NO! You won't hurt that poor girl enough, I'm forbidding you from searching for her!" The blue eyed boy glared at his Baa-chan, he slowly walked up to her, once face to face he didn't back down from the death glare the Kage was giving him.

"Listen Baa-chan, I am going to look for my Hime and I will let nothing stop me. Now move out of the way before I make you." He demanded coldly. He was no longer treating as his Baa-chan and family, he could allow himself to go easy on her. Every second he wasted was another second his Hime was in pain.

Her hazel eyes locked on the boy not backing down despite his demand. You could clearly see the mothers love she held for the boy. But like all mothers, she couldn't let this slide, she had to put her foot down and discipline him when he did something wrong. **"Naruto! You broke Hinata's heart and CHEATED ON HER WITH SAKURA! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HER ANYMORE!"**

Shizune who was in the corner of the room, turned her head away in shame for the boy she saw as a brother, she didn't believe it at first. Her Otouto was a kind and caring person, it was so hard to believe that he would do that until she saw the results of his actions first hand. "Naruto I agree with Tsunade-Sama you'll only hurt Hinata more…" She started, but she was cut off from a roar of rage.

" **THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED NOW LET ME SEE MY HIME!"** His roar boomed through the hospital room, shocking the two women as a dark orange aura with traces of red started to form around him.

He took a step past Tsunade his chakra raising by the second, preparing to fight his way out if need be. He relieved when his Baa-chan and Nee-chan didn't try to stop him. But as soon as he was about to exit the room a brown and grey blur crashed.

Before the hero knew it, he was pinned to the floor being punched one after another. He could feel the pain from his nose telling him that whatever attacked him broke it. Was only after a few punches and bruises was Naruto able to react and see just who was punching him.

" **HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HINATA, YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"** Roared one Kiba Inuzuka, who just kept pounding away, his fists bloodied, with Naruto's blood. The boy he was punching was bruised and bleeding, but the Jinchuuriki just ignored it, punching the dog nin back, sending him into the wall.

" **BACK THE FUCK OFF I NEED TO SEE HINATA-CHAN!"** Naruto roared, eyes slitted and his red and orange aura grew strong as he drew upon more of his tenant's chakra to heal himself.

Kiba just glared back, his own eyes slitted held the intent to kill growling like an animal. "Over my dead body you hurt her enough already!" After what this boy did to his adopted Imouto he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He readied his claws, his Ninken partner, barking his own enraged threat, planning to make the boy who tore their pack member away from them pay.

Before the fight got under way, Tsunade put a stop before the two boys could destroy the room further. **"Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki STAND DOWN AT ONCE!"**

Naruto was the only one to partly listen, putting his fist down and once again going to leave the room, his search for his Hime was delayed too much already. _'I have time to deal with these guys at the moment I need to find Hinata-Him.'_ His eyes gave a faraway look, filled with sadness and longing. _'Don't worry Hime I'm coming.'_

However, the enraged dog nin had other plans as he charged with a roar. **"HELL NO! BECAUSE OF HIM HINATA LEFT THE VILLAGE FOR GOOD!"** At this declaration, Naruto froze, Kiba's latest attacked hit dead on. But the boy didn't even notice, not feeling it at all, his body numb at the revelation that his Hime was gone.

' _Hina-Hime…left because of me.'_ Hinata loved the village with all her heart and knew she could never bring herself to leave it. But she did, all because she couldn't…stand to see him any more…his beloved despised him.

His blue eyes went hollow, as Kiba punched him again and again, Naruto didn't fight back, he no longer had the resolve to do it. The person he loved most was hurt because of him, she left, leaving her family and friends behind. He ruined her life, his Hime's last words to him came to mind and sent a wave of pure agony through his soul. _ **'I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'**_

' _I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt you.'_ The hero of Konoha didn't feel any of the beating he took from Hinata's ex-teammate. Not the enraged boy's claws digging in and tearing at his skin, not Tsunade and Shizune trying to pry the boy off, not his blood seeping out along with his life.

He just laid there, eyes empty, ready to accept his death, his punishment for failing his Hime, that was until a booming voice roared through his head reminding him he still had things left to finish. _**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP AND FIND YOUR MATE ALREADY OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HER KEEP HURTING BECAUSE YOU AREN'T WILLING TO FACE HER!"**_ Kurama roared to his container, unlike the other fools in the room he knew the whole story.

At those words the fire returned, his Hime still needed him and he couldn't let her live thinking she was betrayed, that his love wasn't real. With a shout, he blasted his tenant's chakra, sending everyone back Kiba crashed into the wall being the closest to the epic centre of the blast.

Orange and red chakra of the Kyuubi Chakra Cloak glowed briefly before it went out. "I love Hinata-Chan! I'm not going to let anyone get in my way, in finding her and apologising!" He spoke with purpose, thanking his fox partner for knocking sense into him.

Kiba fell out of the wall, coughing blood, the blast causing internal injuries. He scowled at Naruto. "Like you give a fuck about her! We all know you cheated on her with that damn slut Sakura!" He snapped pissing Naruto off, but the boy ignored him not wasting anymore time.

Kiba coughed up more blood. "You know we thought it was strange that you suddenly started liking Hinata, but you were just using her to get into that slut's pants." Word spread quickly, due to the help of one pink haired girl who thought, Naruto would be all hers now that her rival for his affection was gone.

However, her version was that Naruto, truly loved her all along and that he only was with Hinata, because he didn't want to hurt her and couldn't ignore her confession of love during Pain's attack.

She staked her claim to Konoha hero, despite feeling bad for Hinata, her own needs came first and figured everyone would forgive her in time, after all Hinata wasn't one to hold grudges and would come back.

Snapping, Naruto told the dog nin. "I love Hinata-Chan! I admit my reason for getting with her at first were selfish, but I truly love her and am going to get her back!" Before he left however, Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto, Hinata doesn't want to see you! I forbid you from going after her! ...You may not like it, but Hinata doesn't want anything to do with you. She left heart broken and just want to be as far away from you as possible." Tsunade spoke, the shy Hyuga got permission to leave, giving her the reason why.

Tsunade was shocked when Hinata told her Naruto was only using her to get Sakura and tried to get her talk with the boy before making her final choice. But the Hyuga refused, saying she couldn't face him, she couldn't take him telling her it was over, but also that he made it very clear that he didn't love her.

Tears welled up in his eyes at hearing what his Hime said, knowing that after what she herself last said it made sense. But he wasn't going to let it slide. "I'm sorry Baa-Chan, but I need to look for her and tell her what happened."

With those words Naruto finally was about to walk out the door, before he felt a blow to the back of his head. His body went limp and with what little strength he could muster, turning his neck he saw Tsunade crying as she knocked him out her hand glowing blue.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't let you go after her, you've done enough already, let Hinata move on and find peace." Her pleads was the final thing he heard as the world around him disappeared and he entered unconsciousness once more.

The boy was on the floor lifeless unmoving. "Was that necessary Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked, looking her Otouto condition. Her master served the boys spinal cord, in a way that the fox couldn't heal it properly on his own quickly and would need some of hers or Tsunade level to get him back on his feet. Until then he would be paralysed from the neck down.

Tsunade gave her assistant a frown, not pleased with her choice, but there was no other option. "I had no choice, he would of heal too quickly and went after her. At least this way Hinata will have a month or two head start." She told the brunette.

"Besides, if he left Hinata is guaranteed to come back…" She trailed off her silent thought finishing. _'Especially when she finds out about…"_ She didn't' finish her thought, instead turning to the other problem.

Turning a glare on Kiba. "Now Kiba, you are forbidden to go near Naruto again. I can't have my ninja killing each other!" The dog nin looked ready to argue, but she wasn't finished yet. "You know very well Hinata would never forgive you if she found out!" At that point the dog nin admitted defeat.

Naruto spent the next month in a medical coma and then another month under house arrest followed by him secluding himself at home for the next few months. During that time each of the Rookie nine had a piece of him, not knowing what truly happened. Since that day Naruto was never the same, Hinata's leaving destroyed him, even more when he was prevented from going after her.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Both blonds came out of their recollection of the events, that time was the hardest thing Naruto ever went through. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't just hide his pain behind a smile like he always did.

Tsunade already knew what he wanted, but she couldn't allow him to go after Hinata. _'I'm sorry brat, but I just can't let you go. I know it hurts, but you'll only make things worse.'_ The Hokage, didn't want to let Naruto go after Hinata, she wanted to protect the young girl from any further heartbreak. She held on to the position of Hokage even though Kakashi face was on the monument and everyone already approved and started calling him Rokudaime.

But she knew the one eyed nin would side with his former student if he was put in charge so she held on to the detestable job. _'Maybe I should have just let you go when it first happened, at least then you could have moved on, without destroying the new life she most likely has now.'_

She once again doubted her choice to prevent Naruto from going after the wayward Hyuga, she believed he would have let the girl go. Especially when he started dating her apprentice, but that never happened, she didn't know whether it was out of guilt, but Naruto and Sakura never went out despite what happened between the two.

She didn't like what they did, but she thought the two would have started a relationship after what happened. _'However, the brat seems to hold it against Sakura what happened.'_ She was slightly proud the boy understood what happened and refused to go back to Sakura.

But also caused a few problems, her decision to keep him here was besides on the assumption that what she heard he did with her apprentice was true. That he would move on with Sakura no matter how much it disgusted her and let Hinata live in peace and build her new life.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt Hinata would have come back if Naruto asked her to, whether he loved Sakura or not didn't matter. Hinata would come back because she just couldn't help herself from loving the knucklehead.

"Hokage-Sama, I'm leaving to go and look for Hinata-Chan." He stated, being the Hokage out of her daze. Tsunade missed the real messaged behind his words and signed.

"Naruto I told you just let her go, I'm sure she's happier now, I am not giving you permission." She closed her eyes, these talks always took a lot out of her and she was reaching her limit.

She could hear Naruto's footsteps as he approached her, expecting another argument to break out she waited.

Shizune watched in shock as Naruto lifted hand up to his head.

The footsteps finally and instead of the shouting she was prepared for all Tsunade heard was a clang of metal hitting wood.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked at what laid on her desk before her. What she was staring at was a black cloth with a piece of metal attached to it, with the Konoha symbol etched proudly on it.

The Hokage turned her now shaken gaze to the blond, who wild hair was now untamed due to the absence of his headband.

"It seems you didn't hear me right. I am not asking for permission I am going to look for my Hime whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you stop me anymore." His cold blue eyes burrow into her as he stated what he intended to do.

Both Shizune and Tsunade had tears in their eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. _'No, please no, he can't…'_ Tsunade thought her eyes frozen on the head protector in front of her.

"Naruto… y-you can't be serious… if you leave the village you'll be branded a rogue." She stuttered, not believing the boy would go this far.

"Then consider this my resignation, if you don't want them to brand me a rouge like you promised you would if I ever tried to look for Hinata without permission." His words were calm showing how serious he was, Tsunade was cursing herself for ever threating him with that. Her own words were coming back to haunt her.

She only used it to keep him in line he never thought he would take it this far. _'Damn kid you can't be serious are you really going to throw everything away for Hinata.'_ Tsunade was afraid, she kept Naruto away thinking it was for the best, but if Naruto was willing to go that far she was dead wrong and might have made the biggest mistake of her life by keeping them apart.

Shizune was having similar thoughts, she didn't think her Otouto would go this far, but she couldn't say he was wrong, she watched every attempt, Naruto made to try and convince them to let him look for Hinata. She saw how much he suffered, but didn't say anything blindly trusting her master. _'I can't believe you're willing to go this far…but it's not like we gave you a choice Otouto.'_

"Naruto do you understand what you are saying? What about your dream? You do realise if you leave, you can never achieve it." The Hokage position wasn't something he could have if he left the village, especially if he left without permission. She would need to resign him so he's no longer under the villages authority or mark him as a rouge for abounding the village.

If Naruto left, his dream would be over because he would no longer be Konoha ninja.

When Tsunade asked him the question all she received was an icy glare. "Tsunade, do you honestly think I give a fuck? What's the point of becoming Hokage and achieving my dream if I'm all alone without the person I love by my side? I don't care if I never become Hokage, Hinata-Hime is more important to me, without her there everything else is meaningless!" He told her hatred lacing his voice, it was just as much to himself then the two women in the room. He should have ignored what they thought and followed his heart, he should have chased after Hinata right away even if it meant losing everything and becoming an enemy of the village.

It was empty without his Hime by his side, he needed her, she was the light of his life, nothing else mattered. When she left, he thought lot that it would just be better if he died. Punishment for what he did to Hinata, but he couldn't bring himself to take his own life, knowing that his friends, his family and most importantly his Hinata-Hime would all disapprove of it.

So instead he joined ANBU and rushed right into every suicidal mission, he could, but no matter how close he came, no matter how dangerous he completed every one and survived.

He was easily the strongest ninja in the world at age 17, only Kage level shinobi or geniuses that could out smart him with cunning and experience could beat him.

But his days in ANBU changed that, he became stronger and faster than he was, he gained the experienced he lacked and sharpened his mind. All these just helped stay alive and there were very few who could beat him in a straight up fight now on their own.

At his words Tsunade and Shizune were both shocked to their very core, they were crying. The revelation hitting them hard, they made the wrong choice. That in the end all they were doing was hurting the boy they saw as family.

Tsunade looked at the boy, no man that became like a son to her. Drowning in guilt, because she finally realised that she did the one thing she should have never done. She played a part in Naruto losing the woman he loved.

She should have seen his pain; she should have coincided when he started distancing himself cutting himself off from the rest of the village. He did exactly what she did when she lost Dan drowning in sorrows trying to do whatever he could to forget about the pain.

Her teary hazel eyes looked at the boy. "Alright, you have permission, gather a team together and bring back our wayward kunoichi." The Godaime Hokage conceded finally admitting…that she was wrong.

She looked back at the blond and more tears welled up, this time not tears of regret, guilt and sadness, but tears of happiness because for the first time in five years Naruto gave a true smile. Sure, it was still far from its usual room brightening self, but it was a start. As she looked into his now sparkling blue eyes, she once more saw the will of fire burning anew and could see the image old brat that she came to love once more returning.

' _I should have given him the ok years ok'_ She cried. Smiling, happy to have the old Naruto back, even if he was still just a shell of his former self it was a start. But her thoughts darkened and guilt once more consumed her. _'But what if it's too late, it's been five years'_

Her musing was broken as she once more heard the words she longed for. "Thanks Baa-chan I won't let you down!" Her fellow blond shouted, causing the women to cry more. He finally called her Baa-chan after all these years, she missed his term of endearment so much.

Naruto turned to leave, but before he could. "Naruto! Wait!" She held out the man's forgotten headband.

Naruto just smiled sadly at the piece of cloth and metal. "Keep it Baa-chan, I don't intend to come back until I have Hina-Hime by my side." Both women in the room were shocked by his statement and knew what it really meant.

' _I'm not coming back without her, even if it means I have to leave the village for good, I'll refuse any orders to return until she's back safely.'_

"N-Naruto…" She croaked, the remorse of her action felt like a knife was stabbing her heart every time he said something, that just proved that her choice in separating the two lovers was the wrong one. "I'm s-sorry…I shouldn't have stopped you from going all this time."

Her words were filled with shame, the young man could only smile slightly. Even after the part she played in keeping his Hime away, he still loved his Baa-chan to bits.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I know you only just wanted to protect Hinata-Chan, just wait I'll be back with my Hime in no time flat." He boasted like old times, causing the women to smile back.

Head bowed Tsunade thanked the man for his forgiveness. "Thank you"

"Don't worry Baa-chan I don't blame you for keeping me away from her, I'm sure she was in a lot of pain. I-I… was afraid of facing her again… afraid that she would reject me, so I followed your orders and didn't go after her. Hoping she would end up living a happy life without me, but in the end. I was just running away and that's something Hinata-Hime would never approve of that." He admitted turning around with a smile.

"I won't run away anymore." He stated, before leaving to face his past and get his beloved Hime back once more.

Tsunade looked up once more, tears still coming down her face. _'You don't understand Naruto, Hinata wasn't the only one I kept from you…I'm so sorry because of my choice, I hurt all those you cherished most and may have thrown away your only chance to truly be happy.'_ She cried once more, the consequences of her decision and action crushing her. She could only hope that everything will be alright, that Naruto came back and with the love of his life where she belonged once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I kind of cut the chapter short than what I planned, but it was the perfect place for a cliff hanger and I had no idea how long the chapter would become if I put everything else I wanted to in it. Also uni is keeping me really busy, it took me a week to get this done and I only got the chance to work on it a few hours.

The changes made from the original are that in the first Naruto left a year later, which then changed into five years the next chapter making it seem like Naruto has been looking for Hinata for five years when he just left.

He left after he overheard Kiba and Shino arguing with Tsunade to let them go and find Hinata. He then barged in requesting that he joins them.

I decided to make it so Naruto decided to leave of his own free will and that he didn't need someone to finally get him to go after Hinata. I also showed how serious he was and why he didn't leave sooner, by having him willingly give up everything else for his love.

Along with showing what happened immediately after the events and him getting into a fight with Kiba and why Tsunade was so adamant about not letting him go after her and describing a few of the changes he went through after he lost Hinata.

Note there may be quite a few flashbacks to describe the past and setting during this fic.

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. Naruto's Students

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have given Naruto a genin team of his own.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

 **Chapter 3: Naruto's Students**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Damn it's been forever since I did a chapter for this so sorry. I am going to one or two chapters for this before moving on, but before that some messages for guest reviewers who's reviews I don't remember, but I wrote response for them when I got the review so might as well show them.

Ok guests Sakura is not innocent where did you even get that idea from, yes Naruto only got with Hinata because he was desperate and did plan to make Sakura jealous, but he quickly forgot about that and genuinely loved Hinata and forgot about Sakura.

The reason Hinata left was because she saw Naruto and Sakura kissing after she forced herself on him and overheard him talking with her before he could finish.

Second Tsunade isn't some heartless bitch if Sakura and Naruto did something bad then of course she would be disappointed in them. How can you say Tsunade doesn't care about Hinata when it is her job to look after the village as a whole, not only that, but she would have been happy seeing the two happy together?

If you use that logic you might as well say she only took Sakura as apprentice because she was Naruto's teammate.

If you think it's all Naruto's fault please go back and read chapter 1, he didn't out right betray Hinata it was Sakura who did that and Hinata misunderstood what happened between the two. Yes, he wasn't the best at the beginning, but be fair Naruto was being left behind by the only family known and was lonely and wanted it back.

As for why Naruto didn't leave for five years, it was because he was scared of Hinata rejecting him like she did when she first left. She was really hurt and angry so he was afraid to she would still hate him also a part of him was thinking it was better for her then being with him.

Also, Tsunade making sure he didn't go after her with threats of declaring him a rouge ninja and sending him on high ranked missions. As well as her continuingly talking him out of it by saying he would only hurt her more.

 **Also, rude reviews with no point other than to bash me will be deleted don't like it don't read it!**

 **Extra Note: All Japanese names are loosely translated, so please be forgiving if they are wrong.**

* * *

Leaving the Hokage office with determination in his eyes Naruto was going to put together a team to help find his beloved. He already knew who and was sure they would find his Hime. As he took steps forward on his new path his beloved waiting for him his whole demeanour seemed to brighten in a way that would shock anyone that knew the heart broken blond for the past five years.

" **Naruto-Sensei!"** The familial ringing in his ear was all he needed to identify who called. Turning to the source seeing a single person running at him and two others walking at a slow pace.

The one running at him was soon right in front of him, a large grin on the boy's face. "Sensei what are we going to do today more training or missions? And if it's a mission can it be something other than D ranks please." The boy begged, the boy was 12-13 years old with fiery spiky reddish-orange hair, round eyes that were a light shade of violet, giving an almost unearthly glow. He wore an old beanie hat the hat was bright orange that made his darker and reddish hair stand out, with two lines of dark blue going around the hat. His clothes were the same colour a short sleeve jacket with dark blue clips and pockets, however, his bottoms were blue shorts with an orange line pattern on each side.

"Not today Takeshi I'm going to be away for a while take a break for now and keep doing regular training with your team." Naruto orders causing the boy to whine. It was shocking how alike the boy was to him in the old days.

"Oh, come on! How long are you going to be away for, I want to hurry up and do real missions. I mean what good is all the training if we can't test it out." The 12-year-old moaned like a child, itching for some action.

"Please! It's not like it would change anything you'll still won't be able to keep up with me."

"Yeah Shinji-Kun right, you're still a loser that would pull us down on missions."

The two people that were lagging behind him caught up to their teammate and sensei. The first one to speak was a boy with pitch black raven hair done in a ponytail, his eyes were also black with a sharpness to them. His clothing was a white sleeveless kimono with the kanji for sword on the back and the hem guard was black with fishnet armour underneath. He had a pair of black and white arm guards on each arm. The final part of his clothes were ninja pants that were black with the same colour ninja sandals, however on his waist was a holster with a sword attached to the back.

The second one was a girl with long silver hair going down her back, her eyes were the same colour, but with a hint of blue along with pale skin that made the girl live up to her namesake a white Lilly. Her clothing was a simple sleeveless dress with a short skirt, both a light shade of blue with a darker shade on the hems. One look was all you need to tell the outfit was expensive.

The black-haired boy looked at his teammate, while he agreed that they needed to do higher rank missions, he was far from ready to acknowledge his teammates skills that were far beneath his. Takaishi was glaring back at Shinji causing the girl to hit him over the head. "Don't glare at my Shinji-Kun!" She scolded as if her teammate was a child.

"Ow Kanna-Chaaaan…" The boy whined as the girl sent a flirtiest smile to his rival. Shinji just ignored the smile annoyed at the girl reaction. While Takeshi glared with envy rubbing his poor head.

"Kanna what did I say about insulting and hitting Takeshi." Naruto scolded Kanna, who immediately put on a puppy dog face trying to justify herself. But to the cold-hearted Naruto her cute action wasn't going to work on him, as cute as she was she was nothing compared to his Hime.

"But he was glaring…" She was cut off by her sensei.

"No, buts if he does something that annoys you ask him to stop before violence." Unlike his own sensei Naruto was determined to cut off any traces of abuse. Shinji wasn't much of problem, while he was arrogant, he quickly learned and thanks to the training his team went through was starting to respect Takashi. But Kanna was another story always trying to please Shinji and attacking Takashi no matter how many times he's warned her not. The situation reminded him of a past he rather not think about, if Kanna attitude looks like it's going to affect the team in a negative way than he's going to have to transfer her.

Kanna looked away in spit it wasn't the first time she got scolded and it wouldn't be the last. _'Damn sensei always favouring Takashi.'_ Shinji was having similar thoughts, but he was feeling more jealous. Both teens started noticing early on that their sensei was more lenient to Takashi, not to say that, he didn't tell the boy off whenever he did something bad which was all the time. But their sensei was unusually cold compared to the stories they heard and the only one that seemed to defrost him was their annoying teammate. They had no idea why and they didn't see much difference, but it was like the air just seemed lighter when Takeshi was talking to sensei even when the boy was bugging him none stop.

Shinji was ok with it, as far as training goes Naruto's been more than fair taking turns training them all personally in their own combat styles. But he wanted to have a role model that he could look up to like Takaishi did Naruto. As a war hero, he respected Naruto greatly, but when he thinks of his ideal self Naruto just doesn't match up to it. Which was strange, because of the three Shinji was the one that acted the coldest just like their sensei always did.

"So, sensei where are you going, is it really cool missions." Takashi's eyes sparkled Naruto giving a brief smile. Even though his heart was cold on the inside it was impossible not to feel a little warmth with such a positive attitude around.

"No, it's more personal while I do plan to take a team it won't be dangerous." Their sensei responded, with a wishful look in his eye taking his team back who were not used to their sensei being so open with them. Their sensei was many things a sadist one of them, but until now they've only really seen a cold Naruto one that always seemed close off and defensive.

"When will you be back Sensei?" The question came from Shinji who, despite his usual cold self was curious at what could make his sensei give such a look.

"Don't know it's possible I could never come back." Dropping the bombshell on them.

" **WHAT!"** All three of his members shouted, surprising the Jonin sensei.

"But you said it wasn't going to dangerous!" Takashi shouted, not wanting to lose his favourite sensei. While Naruto was harsh on him sometimes, he taught him more in the few weeks they've been a team than he's learned from years in the academy.

"It isn't, but until I sort my business out I'm not coming back." He said with finality. His blue eyes dark in decisiveness that made his team back down. They saw this look before and knew when their sensei had, it was the final say in the matter or pain would follow them in the next training session.

"Then what will happen to us?" It was Kanna who asked the question this time. While she didn't like sensei most of the time, she couldn't deny how effect his teaching methods. That plus the advice he gives her about Shinji always seem to work and she was now only considered a minor annoyance by the boy.

"The three of you will do normal training and D ranks on your own, I'm hoping I shouldn't be gone that long, but in case that I am Hokage-Sama will sort out you guys until I come back." All three grew worried, while each had some problems with their sensei one way or another he was the best and the few weeks of teaching was all they need to know there was no one better for them.

"You better come back Sensei." Kanna responded, looking like she was about to cry her two teammates agreeing with her. Shinji keeping his cool front while Takashi tried not to let his own tears go.

Putting his hand on the girl's head Naruto gave his team a great big smile the first that they have ever seen from their sensei. It was strange it was as if the sun was brought closer to them a sudden surge of warmth made them all feel better taking the hero of the worlds words to heart. "Don't worry all of you have done great these past few weeks, I have no intention of abandoning my team. But until I come back keep training and you'll all be even more amazing when I come back."

Blushing a little Kanna heart was racing her gaze taking in how handsome her sensei looked with his sun kissed hair and whisker marks. _'No, no Shinji-Kun the only one for me._ ' Nodding as Naruto removed his hand from the girl's head, a tint of red still present as her mind wared with itself.

"Don't worry Kanna-Chan even without Naruto-Sensei I'll protect you." Takeshi boasted with a wink, receiving sigh from the girl. Which also had the same effect of calming the girl's heart down.

"Please Shinji-Kun's going to be the one to protect me right." Flickering her eyes at the boy, who only dismissed her as turned the other way.

As Naruto looked on, the memory of the past came up. The image of him and his old team in their younger days overlapped. Takashi was him, Shinji was Sasuke and Kanna w-was…

Bringing himself back to reality, not even able to finish his thought, feelings of anger welling up inside him. He was determined to make sure his team never ended up like his, their start was the same as his almost as if the number team 7 was cursed.

* * *

 **Flashback Three Weeks Prior**

* * *

Cold blue eyes surveyed his new team, eyeing them up one by one. _'What the hell is Baa-chan thinking.'_ Now he already knew that his sudden appointment to Jonin sensei was an attempt by Tsunade to get his old self back, but really this was going too far.

"Alright I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, my goal…" A flashed of his Hime went through his mind before he continued. "Is to be Hokage. I hate the three minutes I have waiting for ramen to cook and selfish people who hurt others to get their way!" Growling out the last bit thinking of a certain pink haired woman that ruined his life years ago.

The teens assembled were taken back by the anger of their new sensei, even more when Naruto restrained himself going back to his cold demeanour as if nothing happened. Not a single emotion was shown making them doubt if they really saw his anger.

"Your turn introduce yourself, likes, dislikes and goals for the future." The Shinobi war hero asked.

The first one to replay was an orange clothed boy with reddish hair. As he gave his introduction the silhouette of a young Naruto overlapping him. "My names TakeshiKachū I like ramen as well." The boy said with a big grin. "My dislikes are arrogant bastards." He shot a glare to his dark-haired teammate who ignored him, but sadly his other teammate didn't.

"Don't you dare glare at Shinji-Kun you loser!" A silver haired girl with blueish eyes shouted mercilessly hitting the boy in the head.

"Kanna-Chan I don't understand why you like the jerk so much." Takeshi moaned, the girl was going to give the idiot teammate another smack when…

"Enough!" The anger in his voice scared them once more. "There will be no hitting of your teammates under my watch!" Naruto order glaring at girl making her back down. His icy stare scaring the poor girl as the anger of his past was directed at her. Signalling to Takeshi to continue, however his rage didn't vanish straight away this time.

"My goal is to become an even greater ninja than Naruto-Sensei and Hokage." The boy smiles innocently making Naruto return a sad smile of his own, knowing his own innocent days are long gone.

"Next" He said looking at the girl that abused Takashi seconds ago.

Looking at her sensei the girl responded. "I'm Kanna Kōri, my likes are ahhh" She squeals looking at the boy next to her, an image of his former pink teammate overlapping. "My dream for the future is ahhh…" Another loud squeal only confirming his fears that one of his students is a useless fan girl.

He was confident he already knew the answer like his own sensei in the past he asked. "And what do you hate?"

"Takeshi!" She said crushing the boy's self-esteem. Even though he knew the answer she would give it still hurt acknowledging it. Finally, he looked to the final member of the team, he was silent until now, the image of Naruto's best friend and rival overlapping him it really seemed that this boy and Sasuke were cut from the same cloth.

"My name is Shinji Shiroharyū, I have no likes or dislike my goal is to become Jonin and master the way of the sword that is all." The last student said quietly, not caring at all about what he said. Kanna swooned at the cool attitude while Takeshi looked at them with jealously.

"Ok…" Naruto smiles giving them his verdict. "All three of you should give up on being ninja because as you are now you will never understand what it means to be a true ninja."

All three looked on in shock. "What do you mean by that, we passed the graduation exam, we are ninja!" Takeshi shouted angrily at his role model.

"Oh, that was just to weed out those who have no hope to become ninja from those who do, at most only nine normally pass to become genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy." He responded coldly, not even acknowledging the looks of shocks/despair his so-called students gave.

"What do you mean we should give up?" Shinji questioned only for Naruto to glare at all three of them his cold eyes showing the experience of his own ninja career.

"It's as I said, whether you become genin or no is all up to me and so far, I'm far from satisfied." Was their sensei's response the quicker these kids learned that being ninja wasn't all fun and games the better.

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen us fight!" Takeshi shouted, his teammates agreeing with him.

"There's more to being a ninja than just fighting strength meet me at training ground three at 6 am sharp for your test." He got up to leave, but turned around to give them one last message. "Oh, and skip breakfast otherwise you'll puke." With that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As he fled to the scene the distant memories of his own team meeting haunted his mind, causing him to question why Tsunade gave this team.

A hyper active knuckle head, an annoying fan girl and an arrogant prick. Everything about them reminded him about his old comrades and while, he learnt from his Anbu days not to let his emotions cloud his judgement there was no way in hell Naruto was going to let the same disaster happen twice.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **6 am**

* * *

Takeshi sleepily walked into the training ground, his new teammates already there and waiting. The first thing he did was greet Kanna only for her to crankily shout at him, before switching to trying to grab Shinji's attention once more.

All three sat down in their respective places icy eyes inspecting them keenly why they waited for their sensei to arrive.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

 **9 am**

* * *

" **He's late!"** Kanna shouted, waking up a sleeping Takeshi, who dozed off while they waited. "Who does this guy think he is? I bet all the stories about the guy are made up, there's no way a jerk like that could be the hero of forth Shinobi war. Right Shinji-Kun?" Directing her complaint to her crush who ignored her, yet the response she wanted was filled in by the hopeless Takeshi.

"Now Kanna-Chan I'm sure something happened and that's why Naruto-Sensei is so late." Takeshi reasoned not wanted his one side crush to bad mouth his hero.

"Oh, please by what he said yesterday it's obvious the jerk doesn't want to teach us!" Kanna shouted in response causing Takeshi to back off looking down solemn.

Unlike Kanna and Shinji yesterday wasn't his first meeting with his sensei. It was after the war when Takeshi first moved to the village and joined the academy Naruto was brought in as visitor to speak with the children and the one he met that day and yesterday were two different people. The Naruto he remembers always smiled and was encouraging, going on about how he failed so many times, but never gave up and that was what got him where he was today. It was those words that made Takeshi want to be like him, someone who never gave up and could be respected by all. But seeing his hero again once more an acting cold left the boy torn, he always looked forward to the day, he would fight by his hero side, but the man he met yesterday wasn't that hero.

"Damn, when I get my hands on that jerk I'm going to…"

"Going to do what?" Kanna was cut off by the voice of their sensei startling the three. Turning his students looked up seeing Naruto was lying lazily in the tree.

"Sensei w-when did you get there?" Kanna panicked hopping he didn't hear her. Sadly, that was not the case.

"I've been here since before all three of you arrived." Instead of scaring the girl because the most powerful shinobi alive heard her rant about him, she was instead enraged at being toyed with.

"Wait if you were here, then why didn't you say something and give us the test we've been here three bloody hours!" The silver head girl looked ready to explode turning red glaring at their irresponsible sensei.

"No need you all failed." He said flatly, angering the girl more while Takeshi showed worry. The tone was far from a joking one making the boy think he was serious. Even the cool head Shinji was sweating a bit not knowing if their sensei was joking or not.

"What how can that be we haven't done anything!" The girl shouted, losing her breath getting tired, she didn't think she could deal with their sensei anymore.

"Exactly since you arrive for three hours you did **nothing**." Their sensei empathised. "You've just sat and waited, you didn't investigate the area for trap nor clues at what you were supposed to do." As he listed the point off all his students took what he said for real none of them thought their test would start as soon as they entered the training ground. But Naruto was far from done there was so much more, he was going to say. "Along with that you didn't bother preparing for whatever the test would be, you got here before me and could have set up traps to give you an advantage. On missions, you have no idea what's going to happen, you need to be cautious ensuring you won't be taken by surprise and always take a chance to seize an advantage!" His words hung into the air, Kanna tried to responded, but the serious voice of her sensei kept the words in her fault.

"B-But you…"

"But nothing, just because I didn't say what the test would be doesn't mean you can just take it easy. In the field, you need to act and think for yourself. You won't always be given a detailed briefing explaining what you need to do and how to do it." He scolded jumping down from his branch, his blue eyes holding them in place with a serious gaze. While D rank and C rank missions always gave the team an idea of what to expect and how to go about, once you reach high rank missions nothing was certain and you would be left to you own devices after been give the slightest amount of information.

"Luckily the test I have planned is simple and straight forward." The mention of test brought hope to the students along with infuriation.

"But you said we failed!" Kanna was losing a screw at her sensei's games.

"A ninja must see through deception. While you are sitting here for three hours wasn't a part of it my main goal is to see whether or not you qualify to be ninja and as I said I am far from impressed if you want to pass you guys better work _**together**_ and impress me." At this point Kanna was ready to give up and try again next year for A more sane sensei.

"Oh, and Kanna it's not that I don't want to teach I just want to make sure you are worth it. After all a real battle is different from practice if you can't apply what you learnt you won't pass my evaluation." Blushing in embarrassment, knowing that last part was a jab at what she said early, she knew she was going to have her work cut out for her.

' _While Sensei an ass Shinji-Kun is on this team so I can't fail.'_ Determined not to be separated from her love Kanna was going to pass whatever insane test their sensei was going to give.

"Your test is simple." Pulling out a clock and placing it on a log. "By noon you have to get one of these balls from me." Holding up two sliver balls tied together with red thread.

"But sensei there's only two balls." Kanna spoke up, wondering how this was going to work.

"Exactly those who don't get one will be tied to the post and watch while I have my lunch in front of you." Holding out a set of bentos the cries of hungry stomachs following.

' _So that's…'_

' _Why he told us…'_

' _To not have breakfast.'_

Takeshi, Kanna and Shinji all finished the same thought looking at the box lunches with hunger as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now that you understand you may start." The students scattered to the winds the test for their future beginning.

* * *

Breath out and turning around Naruto came face to face with the odd one of his students who didn't hide himself after the test started. TakeshiKachū stood confidently ready to face off his sensei. "Let's do this sensei just you and me!" The declaration only made Naruto sigh, oh why did he have a team exactly like his old one. The fact that the words were the same words he gave during test only made him cringe more.

After years of experience, Naruto was finally getting what he deserved for always giving his old sensei such hard time.

Some in Konohagakure a silver haired Jonin with a scar on his left eye was suddenly feeling happy. _'I don't know why, but I really want to laugh at the moment.'_ Getting back to reading his favourite book releasing perverted giggles enjoying an old classic.

Back with Naruto. "You really want to fight me on your **own?"** Naruto asked, hoping Takeshi would back down and get what he was saying.

"Of course, how many people would say no to a chance to fight the great Naruto Uzumaki the strongest shinobi there is." Was the boy's response.

Feeling like slapping himself, Naruto recalled what he read about the boy in documents given to him. _'Takeshi_ _Kachū 12 years old, Taijutsu is B, with Shurikenjutsu at C+ with everything else a D or lower. The class clown of the group and dead last. Currently lives with his mother father died as causality of war and he moved here at age 7. Despite not having any shinobi in the family his chakra reserves are high A+ with chakra control at D.'_

It was unnerving how alike the two were with their academic grades and personality. If he didn't' know any better he would say someone was using one of his old shadow clones. "You know it would have been better to hide you don't really expect to defeat me, do you?"

"What's the point in hiding all that does is give us less time! It's better to go on the attack and besides, I don't need to defeat you!" With those words, he charged in.

"While you are right nothing good will come by staying on defence there are better ways than just charging head on." Takeshi went to punch Naruto, the blow coming in Naruto's hand came up landing on top of Takeshi's fist. Pushing down gently Takeshi rolled in midair and before he knew it landing right on his rear behind his sensei.

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu the most basic of ninja art known to all ninja to some extent." Naruto listed, Kakashi getting the feeling to gloat at Naruto next time he sees him.

Confused getting himself up Takeshi looked at Naruto. "That was awesome you stopped my attack without barely even moving! How did you do it?" The boy said excitedly, sparkles in his eyes wanting to learn how to do the same move.

Naruto felt like smiling slightly turning to the boy explaining. "You came at me head on and in mid-air it was easy to redirect the force of your attack and break your balance." It was a bit more complicated than that though. The moment Takeshi's fist was in range Naruto applied downward force to it redirecting all the weight and force behind it downward causing the boy to roll. While the boy was disoriented Naruto quickly side stepped, allowing the tumbling boy to pass before returning to his original position giving the appearance that he didn't move.

"Damn well try this." Sending another punch to Naruto's chest with his right hand only for it to get batted away again to the side with Naruto's own hand. But instead of falling Takeshi twisted his hips pushing up from his legs. Sending a kick at his sensei Naruto once more blocked it, causing the boy to jump away.

Violet eyes stared to dark blue ones as Takashi fished out some weapons from his shuriken pouch. Throwing them quickly before he even came to a stop, not even bothering to aim. The messy array of shuriken came at him thrown widely Takeshi having no idea where they would hit.

Stilly using only his right-hand Naruto grabbed one shuriken, letting one go passed him before catching a second and third. In total 6 shuriken were thrown two passed him by without issue one landing several inches away not even reaching him. His hand fisted holding the three shuriken that would have hit him had he done nothing in-between his knuckles.

Hoping that he was distracted Takeshi kicking to his sensei head with his left leg as soon as Naruto caught the last shuriken. Sadly, it wasn't enough, to a ninja of his calibre keeping an eye on the thrown shuriken and Takeshi was easy. Naruto was well aware the boy charged at him as soon as he threw the shuriken. It was a good tactic throwing weapons as a distraction while he came up close. Good, but not good enough, blocking with his right-hand Naruto pushed the kick away leaving Takeshi wide open. Back fisting the poor boy Naruto sent him flying meters away.

Regaining his balance Takeshi planted his feet on the ground still sliding back a bit. Confident that he was coming to a stop Takeshi smiled at his sensei's way, not expecting to hear the clang of something hitting metal as a force hit him in the forehead. Losing his balance Takeshi landed on his rear the second time that day.

Wondering what happened his violet eyes caught sight of something falling to his side. Tilting his head to the object he saw three shuriken on the ground next to him. Sitting back up, he saw his sensei's hand now empty.

"Wow…" Was all the boy could say, his sensei was so awesome knocking him over with only three shuriken.

"Don't just throw them willy nilly, it doesn't matter what you use them for if they don't hit." Naruto cautioned, adding in some wisdom. "If you had aimed them so all six would have hit I would have had a much harder time stopping them all. But look, I didn't even need to bother with half of them because two flew right pass me and the one never even made it to me in the first place."

Takashi looked away growling slightly, his hand clenching the ground beneath him. "While it was a good move, you couldn't pull it off if all six of shuriken were aimed at me your attack would have hit." That was a bit of lie Naruto still could have dodged, or used the shuriken he caught to stop Takeshi, but he didn't want Takeshi to feel too down. The move was a good surprise and would have worked on most Chunin level nin if pulled off properly.

' _Shit, no matter what I do I can't get near him.'_ While the praise from his hero did make him slightly happy, he was more furious at himself and his sensei advise fall on deaf ears. Gripping the ground hard Takeshi got an idea smiling, he ran straight for Naruto once more.

' _Again, no matter how many times you charge straight in it's not going to do anything.'_ Takeshi threw what looked like a punch, but at the last minute it turned into a swipe throwing dirt into his sensei's eyes. _'Shit!'_

Now blind Naruto could only just make out what Takeshi was doing. Seconds away from grabbing a ball and being the first to pass the test, Takeshi's victory was short lived as his sensei's hand griped the back of his collar. His right-hand holding on Takeshi's collar Naruto twisted himself slightly throwing Takeshi away from him and the ball.

' _Damn'_ The genin thought seconds away from face planting the ground. Stretching both arms in front of him as soon as his hands touched the ground Takeshi pushed himself off the ground rocketing himself back to his sensei who was still in the same position.

Through blurry vision Naruto made out Takeshi's form passing seeing the boy make another attempted at the ball. Panicking slightly Naruto's left hand reached out.

His sensei's other hand grabbed him right when he managed to just touch the bell, it wasn't long after that Takeshi was thrown back once more his butt landing on the ground for the third time that day.

Looking at the sky in disappointment Takeshi mulled at the fact, he failed. _'Damn it so close, at this rate I might as well marry my butt off to the ground.'_ He sighed, before a thought crossed his mind a smile breaking out on his face.

Getting up Naruto noticed the odd smile, his student had on his face despite his failure. "What are you smiling about?" He enquired, slightly freaked out his student was smiling.

"You used your other hand!" Takeshi shouted in triumph as if he won the lottery.

Naruto brow raised realising the boy was right. Like how his own sensei handicapped himself during his test by reading a book Naruto limited himself to one hand. In his panic to stop Takeshi from getting the bell Naruto used his left hand for the first time. "That may be, but the goal is to get a bell not make me use my left hand."

"I know that!" The shout coming from Takeshi before the boy smiled again. "But you've only used your right hand that means I finally got you to take me seriously." To Takeshi this was a victory to itself.

Naruto mouth twitched almost letting a smile comparing himself during own genin test. Takeshi was doing slightly better than he did, but still not enough to get the bell.

"I may have used my left hand, but I still haven't moved from this spot." Naruto teased at those words Takeshi looked at Naruto's feet still firmly planted in the same position he's been in since the start of the test.

"Daaaamn it!" Takeshi shouted realising that along with not using his left hand his sensei also hasn't moved from the spot he was in since the start. "Fine next I'm going make you move from that spot!" He declared forgetting the goal of the test."

"Ok" With that Naruto took a single step forward, the boy looking at Naruto blankly.

"You just can't move on your own!" Takeshi shouts, it meant nothing if he didn't force his sensei to move like he managed to force him to use his left hand.

Rubbing the back of his neck the Jonin bending down slightly. As he did a sword swiped over the spot his head was. The second student was joining the fray.

* * *

Seeing an opening Shinji rushed in gripping the sword on his waist silently covering the distance between him and his sensei in a few short seconds.

Using quick a draw technique, Shinji aims for Naruto's head the drawing of his sword and attack happening in a single stroke. No hesitation in his movements showed fully committed to taking his sensei life, cold and efficient like a true ninja. _'Hakuryū Style: Hakuryū sōkon (_ _White Dragon Style: White Dragon Wounding Slash)'_

However, Naruto unexpectedly ducks, causing the sword to swing overhead missing his sensei entirely. Unable to stop his momentum Shinji went over Naruto only for his new sensei to raise at the exact moment colliding with Shinji in an unfortunate place.

" **Fuuuuuuuuuck!"** The scream echoing all throughout the training ground.

"Shinji-Kun!" Kanna shouted, Naruto looking right at her the next second. Realising her position was discovered Kanna was left with a choice. _'I could go out there and help Shinji-Kun, but I'll lose the element of surprise.'_ Hearing her crush scream in pain caused her be torn between her feelings for wanting to help him and fear that was born from watching the one she idolised get taken down so her ninja training Kanna retreated, looking for another spot to hide, hating the idea of leaving her precious Shinji-Kun behind, but thinking it would be for the best. _'I'm sorry Shinji-Kun I promise once I lose Naruto-Sensei I'll come and help you.'_ As long as she could surprise sensei she was confident that Shinji could escape or even get a bell, meaning it would help her beloved pass. To Kanna these seemed the better choice than getting caught and taken out early, when her opponent out classed her.

Frowning in Kanna's direction Naruto was sorely disappointed in her choice while, moving position when discovered is a standard textbook tactic, it left a poor taste in his mouth that she left her team behind even after one of them was surly hurt.

Looking back to Shinji Naruto couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

"Ahh-Ha-Ha!" Takeshi was laughing his head off at the poor boy's suffering. "I can't believe this best in the class yeah right, I can't believe you got hit there Ahh-Ha Ha"

"Shut it lo-loser…" Shinji breathed out, the poor boy was crippled to the floor, his hand covering his private area, the spot where Naruto's head hit just moments ago.

Naruto really loved his job at the moment and would easily say that move over shadowed his sensei's One Thousand Years of Death. While it was cruel Naruto was determined to break all his students so, he could rebuild them from scratch. Dealing with Shinji's arrogance though meant completely destroying the boy's pride. _'Man, I wish I could have done that to Sasuke back in the day.'_

Finally recovering somewhat Shinji wobbly made his way back to his feet, wincing in pain with every movement he made. Sending an unholy glare at his laughing teammate before sending the same glare to his sensei.

"What I'm not responsible you shouldn't have made an attack that left you so open in the first place." Naruto stated Shinji readying his sword, not listening to his sensei's excuses/advice.

Just like with Takeshi Naruto listed off everything he knew about Shinji in his mind _. 'Shinji Shiroharyū, heir to the_ _Hakuryū (White Dragon) sword style, his family runs a sword dojo in the village for several generations producing lots of Chunin level ninja. However, despite their best efforts the family failed time and time again to meet the standers necessary to start up a clan. Shinji is a prodigy, having mastered the basics of his family style at a young age and easily reaching top of his class. Specialise in Kenjutsu however looks down on all other forms of combat and is extremely arrogant. However, has shown talent in almost all areas necessary for a ninja.'_ The boy definitely had talent, but just like Sasuke it was wasted with the attitude the boy held. It was easy to tell by his goal Shinji wanted to prove his family style was an asset to the village, they're by allowing them to start a new clan. But Naruto could tell the boy was overestimating his families style, he thought it was the best leading the boy to develop a loathing to the village that thought differently and denied his family clan status.

Grabbing Shinji's hand preventing the boy from finishing his slash attack, throwing the boy away with easy, Takeshi swooping in with high kick at the same time only for Naruto to duck letting the boy go over his head. _'Interesting let's see if these two can actually work together.'_

Both boys recovering attacked Naruto from two sides Shinji from the front and Takeshi from behind. The faster Shinji was the first to reach their sensei immediately going with a downward slash of his sword. Blocking with the metal plate of his left-hand glove Naruto easily swatted the proud Shinji's sword away leaving an aggravated Shinji wide open. With a punch to the face Shinji was sent back once more spinning around Naruto backed kicked Takeshi gut once more sending the boy on his rear.

' _Sorry guys, but just defending is boring.'_ It was time to see if these guys could hold up when Naruto got a bit serious.

Takeshi and Shinji attack once more, but unlike last time there timing was better thanks to Takeshi not being knocked as far back as Shinji.

Narrowing in on his sensei Takeshi went low kicking Naruto's legs with Shinji going high with side wards sword slash impressing their sensei with the timing. But it was not enough jumping slightly their sensei avoided Takeshi's kick turning around he rolled in mid-air avoiding Shinji's attack, his side wards body in the space in-between the two boy's attacks. Seeing their attack get avoided both boys changed their posture Takeshi using the force behind his kick to enter a hand stand sending another kick to Naruto's midsection. Shinji doing something similar by twisting his hips sending the swing of his sensei's defenceless legs. Smirking at his student while he rotated in mid-air both attacks heading straight for him. Aligning himself Naruto pushed his arm forward so his hand was atop Takeshi's foot. Pushing of the boy's foot Naruto propelled his upper body upward the movement also causing his lower body to extend downwards causing Shinji's attack to miss. With the new momentum as he righted himself up Naruto elbowed Shinji in the back of the head.

Landing safely on the ground with his limbs intact Naruto observed the two. _'Good they are working in sync kind of reminds me of me and Sasuke back in the day.'_ They may be at each other's throat most of the time, but the boys had surprisingly good synergy.

"Damn it Shinji stop getting in the way!" The shout caused Naruto's mood to do a 180.

"Me it's you that keeps getting in my way I had him until your failed attack allowed him to counter mine, you loser." As the two boys argued Naruto felt more and more annoyed.

' _Really! How much more can they be like me and Sasuke what kind of joke is Kami playing at!'_ Naruto shouted in his head. It just wasn't fair, just seconds ago Naruto was ready to pass them only for them to wipe that thought from his mind the next second _. 'Oh, why couldn't they just work together?'_ Their teamwork was great even if it was a coincidence if they did that all the time they could have gotten a bell easy.

It was really a pity both boys had talent Shinji was good with a sword and well balance once you get rid of arrogances he's guaranteed to be able to reach Jonin like he wants. As for Takeshi, the boy had a long way to go before he had a chance at the title of Hokage, but Naruto learned first-hand that academics doesn't always show one's potential. The boy was quick on his feet able turn a disadvantage into an advantage once he polished his basics he'll be able reach Jonin rank as well.

Coming out of his thoughts seeing that his students finally finished auguring. _'Looks like their done.'_ Though both boys were still far from getting along they were ready to continue.

Both of them split up Takeshi running at Naruto from the left Shinji from the right looking as if they were going to work together. Sadly, that was far from the truth as both boys only had one thought _'I'll get the bell before that Loser/Temee'_

Both boys closing about to strike Naruto not making any moves. At the last second of Takeshi's punch and Shinji's sword their sensei disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Colliding with one another, both boys end up rolling on the floor until they managed to push the other one off.

"Dame it! What are you doing loser!?"

"Me what about you almost cut me in half with a sword Temee!"

"We would have been better off if I had since your so useless."

The boys augured back and forth until spotting something shining Takeshi walking over to the spot. Getting closer Takeshi finally identified the object as one of the bells. "Sweet! I must have got him with my attack." Running enthusiastically picking up the spoils of victory, at last it was not meant to be for as soon as Takeshi's hand was close to the bell the boy was flung up into the air.

"WHAAAAAT!" Watching from the side-lines as his teammate bobbed up and down Shinji was smirking as it all took place.

'Idiot of course it was trap it was so obvious, there's no way it would be that easy." Approaching the bell, the boy only smiling conceitedly.

"What did you say just wait until I get down from here!" Shouting from up high as his teammate picked up the bell was Takeshi's response struggling to undo the rope tied to his leg.

"Sorry, but even it was trap the ball looks real so looks like you fail and I succeed as usual." Shinji proudful showed off the ball Takeshi fuming as he did. That was until hearing the same sound that was heard just before Takeshi was trapped. Being flung into the air Shinji was helpless as he fell into the same trap as his teammate Takeshi laughing all the while. The laughing didn't last long however, as Shinji collided with Takeshi the two ropes getting tangled up along with boys the bell lost in the process.

Appearing out of nowhere their sensei looked at the tangled-up boys who somehow made his simple trap even more complicated wondering if they would be able to escape with their limbs all tangled up like that. _'Oh well...'_ Naruto thought picking up his bell showing off to the boys before disappearing with some parting words. "A ninja must see through deception"

" **Damn you Sensei!"** Echoed throughout the training ground as they struggled to escape only making it worse as their limbs got more and more tangled.

* * *

Somewhere in the training ground Kanna finally came to a stop. _'What am going to do Shinji-Kun got beat so easily… No! Shinji-Kun would never lose like that Sensei must have tricked him or something.'_ Were the girl's thoughts trying to persuade herself not, believing that her precious Shinji could lose. In all the years, she's known him never once has Shinji beaten been yet alone break a sweat. Yet just minutes ago, she saw him mysteriously scream in pain. It was too much for the poor girl who basically idolised the boy to take in forgetting for a moment that Naruto was said to be one of the greatest ninjas in history only focusing on the fact that her Shinji-Kun suffered.

' _I have to help him somehow, but if sensei could deal with Shinji-Kun so easily what hope do I have.'_ Seeing the best in her class get taken down regardless of the trick used scared her. Losing all confidence in herself Kanna had no idea how she could help her love yet alone get a bell.

' _I can't think like that Shinji needs me. If the two of us are together, I'm sure we can manage.'_ In her mind Kanna saw herself rescuing Shinji who then teamed up with her utterly beating their sensei then Shinji proclaiming his love for her and that she was only one worthy to be his partner.

"Eeeeeh! That's it I just have to rescues Shinji-Kun and then we'll beat up sensei!" Squalling at her plan missing faults in it like how she was going beat Naruto or the fact Shinji would never work with her.

"Ok, first I'll throw a smoke bomb and rush to Shinji side then we can fight together like the partners we are Eeeeeh!" Plan decided she starting to head back to where her beloved was failing to notice eyes the shade of icy blue looking down at her.

On her way, back to her beloved Shinji Kanna saw something ahead of her as she got closer the colour of white was easily made out and it was long after she began rushing towards object knowing who it was. "Shinji-Kun!" Shouting Joyously, each step bringing her closer to her beloved. But Tripping on something Kanna was sent falling to the floor, her body colliding with the ground getting dirt all on her expensive clothes.

"Ow!" She squeaked, getting hurt as her delicate body hit the ground glaring at the object that tripped her face paling a shiver going through her whole being. There looking right at her were the lifeless blacks of her beloved, unmoving as a statue, not even blinking at her. His hair was messy locks all over the place, his face as pale as hers. The sight shocking to her very core at this time the person she was running towards started falling, turning as it did time came to a stop finally seeing the full view of what she was running towards. What she was watching slowly fall was the body of her beloved his clothes stained red, his head absent.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** The echoing scream, reaching the ears of the tied-up Shinji and Takeshi made both boys look to its direction where birds were flying away from the walling scream.

"That was Kanna-Chan!" Instantly struggling to save his crush hurting both himself and Shinji in the process.

"Calm down idiot!" The words fall on deaf ears as Takeshi stretched and swung his limbs in every direction he could, hitting Shinji a few times by accident.

Right when Shinji was going to hit Takeshi back the rope snap both boys plummeting to the floor. Now free Takeshi ran off in the direction of the scream ignoring his fellow captive who cushioned his fall.

"That damn loser, I'm going to kill him." Getting up with a slight arch in bones from the weight of his teammate landing on Shinji left to challenge his sensei once more.

* * *

Back in the forest a ninja with black clothes jumped down from the trees. "Lesson 2: Genjutsu used to deceive an opponent. A Ninja must always see though deception." Commenting as he looked at his fainted student. "Though I still can't use genjutsu." At those words, the headless body of Shinji and the bodiless head disappeared in smoke.

"But regardless of the method you can't allow yourself to be deceived so easily." Looking back over her the resemblance she had with his former teammate brought out both anger and pity.

' _Kanna Kōri top of the class in academics yet practical skills were almost null for the exception of basic jutsu. She has a crush on Shinji that borders obsession and hates doing anything that requires effort in less it involves Shinji. She has also conflicted with several of her female classmates when it came to the boy.'_ To Naruto the girl was a disaster waiting to happen far from ready for a ninja's life. But worse than that he knew that if something wasn't done about her behaviour then the past would repeat and the girl will hurt those closet to her. The mere thought of Takeshi or some other poor soul ending up like him filled him with rage.

Taking one last look at Kanna Naruto reminded himself that she wasn't his pink teammate and that she can still be stopped from taking the wrong path like she did assuming they passed his test. Disappearing like the wind to check on the two students he left earlier, he hoped they could somehow pull through and prove his suspicions wrong.

* * *

In the clearing Shinji was searching for his sensei, but finding the Jonin was no easy task.

"Looking for me." Jumping away from the source of the voice, the swordsmen drew his weapon facing to his sensei with the intent to kill.

"Good, at least you won't fall for some simple genjutsu like a certain someone which leaves me no choice to handle you myself." Feet in line only slightly apart sword held with both hands Shinji was ready. He took note that the person his sensei was referring to was most likely Kanna, but he wasn't surprised and the information did nothing to prevent his plans to get the bell.

"What not going to ask who it is?" The Sensei asked, Shinji only coldly glaring at the man who shamed him.

"I already know who it is and it doesn't matter it won't stop me from getting a bell." The words were uncaring not a single sign of worry for the girl that was madly in love with him.

"That's just cold…" Shinji heard the words, but he didn't care sword raised with a glowing blue aura. Taking a single step forward Shinji swung with all the force he could muster.

Now normally such an attack would be useless the slash nowhere near Naruto. That would be the case if it wasn't for the blue aura of chakra surrounding the blade. With the swinging of the blade chakra was released from the tip an arc of chakra forming as Shinji slashed downwards.

Gouging the ground, the blue arc made of pure chakra set course for his sensei flying across the distance at amazing speed.

' _ **Hakuryū Style: Hakuryū's Kiba! (White Dragon's Fang)'**_

Once done all that was left in Shinji's wake was smoke and the trail of destruction left from his chakra slash. Hakuryū's Kiba was his strongest move and his styles pride a flying sword attack using chakra slicing an opponent in two from a distance. His sensei was caught by surprise making Shinji confident his attack hit.

The smoke clearing Shinji's confidence falters, there standing completely unharmed was his sensei, his body positioned side wards having easily side stepped his best move.

"Shit!" His body moving back into position for another slash. As his sword rose the world seemed to move in slow-motion watching his sensei close the distance before the sword was even overhead.

Face to face with Shinji Naruto was whispering to the boy not at all caring of the katana that could be brought down on him any second. "You know you should use an attack that doesn't leave such a huge opening." With a tight grip Shinji brought the katana down only for his sensei to send him flying with a kick to the midsection.

Losing grip on his katana Shinji lands a few feet away from Naruto the katana landing in the ground in front of him. Glaring at Naruto the boy couldn't stand to be taken so lightly, even more so when his sensei insulted his dojo's best move.

Picking up his katana Shinji faced Naruto once more unwilling to admit defeat. "It doesn't matter that method of attack won't work no matter how many times you try." Shinji wasn't going to give in though while Naruto admire determination it wasn't what he was looking for in this test.

* * *

"Kanna-Chan… Kanna-Chan…" Were the first words she heard waking her from her slumber.

' _Shinji-Kun…'_ Her eyes flicking open for a moment, seeing only a vague figure standing over her. Her mind was hazy unable to identify who it was, but in her heart, she hoped it was the boy she deeply loves.

"Kanna-Chan!" The voice sounded louder, concern was etched in it registering the shaking of her shoulder the hazy of mind began to lift as her eyes opened widely her mind awakening completely. With the hazy lifting, she was able to make out the figure of her savour and he was not who she hoped he would be. Instead of black hair was fiery red, black eyes were replaced by violet ones.

"Kanna-Chan I'm so glad you're alright." Takeshi happily exclaimed, relief showing on his face and the depths of his worry. Sadly, his touching concern meant nothing to the girl who got up pushing the boy down in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screaming in slight fright that her hero ending up being the loser instead of her handsome love.

"What are you doing!?" Questioning with anger in her voice, not a single care of the boy she pushed down. More worried about what he was doing and how she ended up unconscious than Takeshi's health.

"Ow I was just trying to help Kanna-Chan I came as soon as I heard your scream." Replying to her question one hand rubbing his head, his violet eyes gazing at the girl with worry still.

"Humph…" Scoffing at the answer. While plausible she was far from ready to trust the classes number one trouble maker. "Oh, really you didn't do anything while I was asleep, did you?" She accused the boy shaking his head vigorously.

"No of course not I just want to make sure you were ok." Was his answer, but the accusation hurt when all he wanted was to truly help the girl.

Looking away from the depressed boy Kanna was trying to clear away the hazy of her memorise to discover the cause of unconsciousness. Slowly, like the playing of a film images assaulted her one by one, the discovery of Shinji in the woods, the decapitated head of her beloved and the shocking sight of his coru….

"No! Shinji-Kun!" The shock and anguish at her beloved's death hitting her hard. Falling to her knees crying for her deceased love. "H-he…he's…."

"Don't worry the bastard was ok last time I checked." Takeshi muttering with jealously. "He probably went to find Sensei instead of checking up on you after you screamed unlike me." The boy commented, irritated at the boy who would just ignore the screams of someone who deeply loved him to carry out his own goal.

The boy hoped that Kanna would realise how big a jerk the guy was and then finally look his way, but instead his words were only helping the girl calm down enough to check the scene.

The words Takeshi told her didn't make sense at first, it was only after inspecting the place that she realised that it was indeed the same spot she encountered her beloved's body. Yet the strangest thing was there was no sign of said body, or even a speck of blood for that matter.

It was then that the realisation hit her. _'Genjutsu!'_ It was the only explanation that made sense after her Shinji-Kun would never be killed so easily, it was all a trick none of it was real. _'Damn sensei how dare he trick me!'_ Growling in her head marching off to find her beloved.

"Where are you going!?" Takeshi asked in worry the girl never ceasing only giving a short replay to the boy's words.

"To find Shinji-Kun!" Kanna shouted, growling softly to himself Takeshi reluctantly followed while he didn't care about the guy, he wasn't going let Kanna after finding her knocked out.

* * *

Back in the clearing Shinji was out of breath covered in scratches and dirt the complete opposite of his sensei who didn't have a single speck of dirt on his clothes let alone a scratch. The battleground around them though was another story the ground itself was covered gouges, the parts that weren't were broken apart in all different sizes.

"Damn it!" Shinji cursed no matter how many times he attacks not a single one hit, his sensei only dodging or counter attack every time.

"I told you it wouldn't work, the attack has to many weaknesses and is far from complete." Glaring Shinji tried once more to raise his sword only for the aching of his muscles to make him stop only just managing to keep the blade at waist height.

"First, you can only do that attack in one stance and not freely. Samurai from the land of iron can use the same move regardless of what position they're in while you have to reset and do the same slash over again to get the jutsu to work." Naruto pointed at the first flaw much to Shinji's fury. "Next while your chakra shaping is good for a genin you're not using it right for that attack you should focus on sharping the chakra your releasing instead of just firing off huge amounts every time. And finally, the attack itself leaves you wide open in the time it takes you to raise your sword overhead and swing." Finishing his lecture, it was obvious by the boy's fuming that not a word got through to him. The Jutsu itself was good it just had much improvement before it could be used against other ninja and was only suitable for fighting low level opponents.

"Are you ready to give in your about ready to collapse."

Responding with the lifting of his sword with the last of his strength Shinji was attempting to charge his sensei one last time. His katana ready for blood Shinji put all his strength into his next swing, but like all others it was fruitless as Naruto effortless dodged the slash like all his previous attempts infuriating his student even more. Glaring at Naruto once more Shinji hand twisted to send another slash, at that exact moment three shuriken came from woods. Noticing them quickly Naruto easily dodged the three shuriken as well as back stepping away from Shinji's next slash just by an inch.

"Shinji-Kun!" The high pitch sound reached their ears as Kanna ran to the tired boy who was almost unable to keep himself standing. Against his will Kanna helped Shinji stand using the opportunity to get closer to her crush. _'Sweet Shinji-Kun smells so nice and his muscles are so firm.'_ A goofy grin on her face was irritating the raven-haired boy sending shiver down his spine. Yet, as much as he wanted to distance himself from the girl his aching muscles protest the girl's skin was cool to the touch sending a chill that soothed his overheating body.

"Serves you right, you should have just left sensei to me." Takeshi smirked with victory, though the look in his eyes holding jealously as Shinji unconsciously leaned his weight on a euphoric Kanna.

Scowling at the red headed annoyance Shinji stabbed his sword into the ground propping himself with it moving away from his annoying and grinning fan girl.

"Like you could do anything loser, we all know I'm better than you." He smirked back, sweat dripping down his brow, his breathing heavy with exhausting, yet refusing to back down in the face of this loser.

"Yeah Shinji-Kun right, there no way you the dead last would beat sensei!" Kanna raged missing the warmth Shinji gave off blaming Takeshi's mocking for taking away her Shinji time.

As the three augured Naruto was smiling slightly it took a while, but all members of team seven were in attendance. Now all that was left to do was see if they could pass his test and figure out the hidden meaning behind it.

Unfortunately, Kanna made big mistake that set their sensei off releasing the rage and pain inside his heart. "Shut up loser! We don't need you me and Shinji-Kun are more than enough would you stop ruining everything already!" The words were harsh, even taking Shinji back as a look of pain appeared on Takeshi's face as the words hammered a jolt of pain in the boy's heart.

Kanna just had enough Takeshi was always annoying her and getting in her and Shinji's way. After the horrifying illusion, she saw Kanna just wanted to end this test and wasn't going to accept anyone getting in her Shinji-Kun's way and to her that made Takeshi the first target.

Kanna froze an icy chill covering her body cold sweat breaking all over her, her arms and legs going numb feeling as if they were weighed down by lead. No, it wasn't just her arms and legs, but every muscle in her body from her heart to lungs felt heavy. It was the first time she felt such a cold feeling which made it even worse for as long as she could remember Kanna never got cold in the winter, the unnatural feeling this chill was giving her was almost painful. Bags of exhaustion under her eyes, Kanna looked to Shinji who looked like her was about to keel over, Takeshi was no better despite being in good condition compared to his teammate. Both held fearful looks as they stared at something so intensely she couldn't tell if they were breathing. Struggling to turn her head under the pressure every breath she took almost chocking, her heart and lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. It didn't take long for her to understand the reason for the boys fear as icy blue eyes, made her shiver her body tensing before it came to a sudden halt like she was trapped in a glacier.

There giving them the look of death was the grim reaper himself, dressed in all black his blue eyes lifeless yet holding a chilling fury. It was just their sensei yet no matter how hard they tried they couldn't recognise his human form. All they saw was a black human shape with glowing blue eyes filled with cold intent to kill no value for human life at all. The killing intent was so powerful it created an illusion of an icy skull of death beckoning them to join it in the afterlife.

All three could only think one thing they had to run, all confidence they had before gone all pride vanished the thought of even facing their sensei or passing the test didn't exist anymore. The only single thought they all had was to survive yet their bodies refused to obey the command to flee.

"You just don't get…You're so selfish only caring about yourselves never those around!" The chilling voice was whispered yet they could hear it clearly as if it was coming from right next to them. "We have no need of ninja that only think of themselves…" Next instant the chilling aura increased tenfold Takeshi and Shinji falling to their knees, yet Kanna still stood not by her own will, but of that of the reaper that appeared in front of her in an instant. Leaning closer to Kanna Naruto whispered, but the boys whose sole focus was solely on Naruto could clearly make out what he said. "None of you understand just what it means to be **Ninja** …"

Pushing his fist in to Kanna's gut the girl threw up falling to her knees, her eyes dilated her consciousness fading. Shinji and Takeshi watch in horror as their sensei mercilessly took down the poor girl without the slightest hesitation.

"Ninja have to face death every day, just wearing a headband and passing a test doesn't make you one! When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you anymore you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. Children like you who only want the title for self-gain and don't do the job seriously don't deserve to be called **Ninja!** " His icy voice roared the fear they were feeling carving the words right down to their very souls.

His blues flickering to the side Naruto bent his back, dodging a terrified Shinji's wild swing. "Takeshi get Kanna out of her now!" Shinji's voice rang yet the boy didn't move inch his eyes frozen staring into the abyss. **"Damn it loser wake up!"** It was only then Takeshi's eyes regained their former sparkle his first sight being that of his rival standing protectively in front of Kanna. **"Get Kanna out NOW!"**

Surprised at the request Takeshi was going to refuse and fight as well. "But…"

" **Don't be stupid for once in your life and get her to safety!"** Those words knocked some sense into him, dashing forward Takeshi swept up Kanna jumping to the trees of the training ground.

"Damn it who gave you the role of hero…" Seeing his rival talk down to him hurt the boys pride, but more than that it was his own powerlessness in the situation. _'I won't lose to you next time…'_

* * *

The dazed Kanna couldn't really tell what was happening, hearing the muffled shouts of people as she drifted on the edge of unconsciousness. She felt her body move from some third-party force unable to do anything, but let it carry her away.

Minutes went by with the wind grazing against her skin till finally it came to the stop feeling whatever was carrying her put her down against wall of some kind.

Her dilated silver eyes obtained some sharpness the shine coming back along with a limited ability of cognisance. Kanna saw a humanoid shadow looking down at her. "Do…Worr…Kanna-Chan…we'll protect you…" The muffled voice spoke getting clear as it finished before it vanished along with the shadow.

* * *

Takeshi turned back to direction left Shinji, while he hated the boy and didn't really feel like going back, he just couldn't leave and decided despite his better judgment to rescue his teammate.

* * *

Shinji faced his sensei all alone the oppressed killing intent weighing down on him. This was different then their earlier match which seemed no more than children playing. This was now a battle for survival one Shinji knew he would lose. Yet he didn't flee instead he protected the rear allowing his teammates to escape.

Silently cursing himself for playing the hero Shinji knew it would be much wiser to leave Kanna and Takeshi behind and save himself. Sadly, it was against his honour to run away and leave those idiots behind. Even as he felt the crushing weight of his sensei killing aura and his own exhaustion Shinji refused to let himself fall willing his body to keep standing despite its current condition.

He looked at his sensei with fear for who knows how many minutes time seemed to stop with each second feeling like an eternity and within that eternity he finally saw his sensei move. With the slight shift of Naruto's foot Shinji ran right for the Jonin.

Swinging his sword by force of will alone Naruto just grabbed the boy's wrist twisting it until his arm bent at an odd angle. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Screaming in pain Shinji dropped his sword, once disarmed Naruto painful twisted Shinji's arm again then letting go with a kick to his students back knocking the wind out of him. Skidding across several meters of land Shinji was left on the ground his body unmoving dust and dirt covering him. The last thought in his mind was of awe and fear for his opponent. _'So, this is the strength of one heralded as the hero of the Forth Great Shinobi War.'_

Luckily before his sensei could move again however a flurry of kunai came out from the trees, with just a few steps the kunai missed their mark. The cold bloody Jonins blue eyes turned to his new pray, sending a shiver up his assailant's spine.

Takeshi gulped in fear never having seen anyone so terrifying. The happy image of Naruto-Sensei from years ago was destroyed in that moment standing before him was a true ninja who's lived through death countless times.

Shaking his unencouraging thoughts from his head Takeshi did what he did best acting without thinking. Jumping off his tree branch to his sensei Takeshi attacking his sensei, but just like all attacks before it, it too was pointless and with hardly any movement Naruto avoided the blow. _'Shit!'_ Left wide open Takeshi turned his body his arms switching into a defence stance ready to block Naruto next attack. Blocking his sensei's punch Takeshi wasn't prepared for the numbing strength behind it that sent him slamming into the ground knocking the air from his lungs.

Haze covering his vision the boy rolled away on instinct ignoring his pain he pulled pellet out from his ninja pouch throwing a smoke bomb at his sensei. Bomb exploding and smoke everywhere Takeshi started heading to Shinji's direction under the cover of smoke. But against someone of Naruto's level it was of no use not even two steps away from his previous position Takeshi was pinned to the ground by a hand that came out of nowhere. Grasping his throat in a vice grip the boy defenceless as the life was chocked out of him.

His violet eyes crossed with his sensei's blues a smirk appearing on the boy's face as a sizzling sound was heard from the side.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

A great explosion shook the area Takeshi sent flying by the force to his teammate with burns and scrapes, but alive. Knowing he couldn't beat his sensei when Takeshi threw the smoke bomb, he also planted an Explosive Tag. His plan was for it to explode while he got away distracting sensei while he rescued his teammate. It was not supposed to explode right next to him catching both him and his sensei into the blast. On the bright side, it was a low powered bomb that only sent him flying a few meters away almost the exact distance where Shinji laid injured.

Rushing to Shinji's side Takeshi gave the boy a hand to his feet Shinji groaning in pain the whole time. While Shinji mind gathered itself, a dark shadow came over the two boys both noticing they saw their sensei standing before them covered dirt, his clothes singed, but otherwise completely unhurt.

As his hand stretched both preparing for the worse, what they didn't expect was for Naruto to side step as Kanna passed by him tackling both of them to the ground. Her surprise attack failed the three students watched as Naruto gather chakra to his palm twisting in all directions a sphere taking shape with a low humming noise. The sphere of chakra was rotating in all directions, yet was contained in the small orb like a typhoon radiating a strong power just like the force of nature itself.

With Naruto's chakra and killer intent suffocating them the three waited for the end the outside world disappearing. A loud ringing piercing their ears they didn't care, not noticing where it was coming from or what it was. Scared for her life Kanna grabbed both Takeshi's and Shinji's hand. Normally one would be excited to hold the hand of the girl he liked, while the other would be too shy and pull his hand away. However, in the face of certain death the boys just held the girl's hand giving her what little comfort they could.

The Rasengan, a spiralling sphere of destruction created by the Yondaime Hokage and finished by his son Naruto Uzumaki. His students eyed watching the ball intensely as it slowly got closer and closer.

 **POOOOOOOOOOOP!**

* * *

A light pierced through the darkness, eyes flickering open as they accepted the light. _'What happened?'_ He could feel the wind on his skin, the softness of the grass below him. Getting himself up Takeshi surveyed the space around.

Looking to his right, he saw Kanna with Shinji next to her. The glare of the sun made him wince, the sounds of birds and wind echoing in his ear. The fog of his mind lifting Takeshi was hit with the answer to his earlier question.

Their sensei death like aura akin to the reaper himself, the cold eyes that stared at him with no emotion as they fought. The calm and almost calculating way he was defeated. Shivering at the thought of his sensei's episode the fear coming back, but it didn't stay long as a grin of relief came instead. **"WE'RE ALIVE!"**

" **YES!"** Jumping up and downin joy repeating again and again that they were alive the loud noise waking up his teammates.

" **Shut up idiot!"** A grouchy Kanna snapped, she was obviously not a morning person. Despite the rude comment she just said Takeshi smile never wavered instead it got bigger as he tackled both the waking Kanna and Shinji to the ground with a bone crushing hug.

" **AAAAAH! What you doing get off!"**

" **Loser let go!"**

" **We're alive…We're alive!"**

The two struggled to get out of their delusional teammates bear hug, it was proving to be a much harder task than expected to the disgusted teens dismay.

" **Let goooooo!"** Kanna shouted once more her leg kicking the boy away, yet it did nothing as the Takeshi gave disturbing grin even as the girl kicked him in the face.

"Ah even the pain feels good." Both Kanna and Shinji shivered at that sentence. The girl kicks stopped though, as she spotted something behind Takeshi.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Theear-piercing scream brought Takeshi to a stop as well as making both him and Shinji wince in pain for their poor ears.

Looking to the scared girl who was shivering in fear both boys turned to the source their sensei who was sitting in front of a stone monument.

Relapsing in their terrified memories of their near-death experience caused by their own sensei all three students froze on the spot.

"About time you guys woke up, you sure are noisy." Naruto grumbled, looking their way, his students flinching at the sight of his blue eyes and relaxing at seeing life in them instead of the lifeless and cold eyes they experienced earlier.

"S-Sensei?" Takeshi questioned, unsure what to say, while Naruto was his hero the terror he felt early wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Don't worry the test is over." Was Naruto's reply to his student's uneasy question.

"Test!" Kanna screamed at the top of lungs. **"That was no test that was a massacre where you were trying to kill us!"** She shouted once more, with throbbing ears both boys agreed with the girl statement that test was too much and all of them pretty much saw Enma waiting to collect their souls.

"Well, you pissed me off and deserved it!" The blond Jonin growled, while calmed down he was still annoyed at the girl's earlier words.

Flinching away, Kanna chose now for a good time to shut up in fear of making her sensei angry again.

"The test, w-w-we failed…" Takeshi added with trembling lip and shaking hand. Shinji was shaking as well, but not in sadness, but anger his sensei was toying with him the whole time the fact that Naruto could have killed him at any time aroused fear and rage in the young ninja.

"Oh no you passed…" Naruto innocently commented. "…Barely, but you passed." His three official students were each giving him the WTF look.

"We passed, but none of us got the balls!" Shinji shouted, angry that he lost, but even more so at the thought that his sensei was pitying them.

"Ah, but when did I say you needed the balls to pass." Kanna was the first to give Naruto stupefied look a single eye twitching in irritation, Shinji and Takeshi having similar looks.

Grinning Naruto teased his students. "My exact words where you wouldn't get to eat lunch if you couldn't get a bell not that you fail if you didn't get one." The words going through their head, the three realised that was true he never mentioned that they would pass if they got bell.

"ha-ha…HA-AH HA HA!" The only girl in the group broke in hysteria her broken laugh worrying the others. **"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THIS!?"** Snapping at her sensei, her teammates moving away from their enraged teammate.

"Let's see…" Putting one hand, his chin for thinking pose much to Kanna's annoyance however, before she could snap again cold eyes looked at her. "Why don't you tell me why do you think you were put into teams in the first place?" Her question just got her another question instead.

Kanna was froze her anger getting to her unable to come up with answer, Takeshi and Shinji thought on it, but nothing good came to mind.

"The answer is easy **Teamwork!** " His students were taken back by that. "If you were put on a team we obviously expect you to work together and that was what I was testing." Gazing at all three with disappointed looks.

"However, until the end not a single one of you tried to work together!" He barked shame colouring their downcast faces. "Kanna at the start you did nothing, to help Takeshi and you only reacted when Shinji was hurt, but was scared off and didn't try and help!" The girl shook, tears in her eyes, she wanted to help, but after seeing Shinji get taken down she freaked and was just unable to think.

Takeshi had a small smile, Shinji glaring at him, his hand unknowingly moves to protect his treasures after being remined of the incident. However, Takeshi's smile didn't last long as their sensei turned to them next.

"You two are just as bad! You worked well together without even trying yet you couldn't overcome your difference and remain focused on the objective instead you both augured missing your chance to get a bell!" It was the boys turn to feel humiliation, neither of them considered working together at all they only selfishly wanted the bell for themselves.

"Wait, but there are only two bells…" His sensei's cold eyes didn't move from Takeshi, they only kept staring at him coldly. "Yes, but a ninja needs to see through deception on your own you're no match for me, however if you worked together from the start you may have gotten a bell. There being only two bells was meant to turn you against each other which is something Konoha shinobi should never do." Naruto scolded them, eyeing their reactions making sure the lesson sunk in.

"As ninja you will face many life and death situations and the only things you can really rely on to survive are yourself and your teammates." As the words left his mouth, he remembered all the times he was saved by Sakura and Sasuke. How they used to joke about all the time, how even though they didn't particularly like each other at first, they were willing to defend each other with their lives. But those good days didn't last, while he cherished them with all his heart his teammates didn't do the same and were always willing to abandon him for their own goals.

Clenching his teeth Naruto, remembered just what his pink haired teammate did to all the pain and suffering he went through over the past five years. Looking back his students, his anger was quilled by the fact that his words were sinking in unlike they did when his sensei passed them.

"Listen all of you." His student's attention all turned to him and he turned to the Memorial Stone. "This stone has the names of heroes that gave everything they had to protect the village. Each of them defended the place they loved, their comrades and friends and by doing so had their names etched in stone so they will forever be remembered." His speech was interrupted, by Takeshi's voice that was filled with excited tone.

"Alright then if they're such great heroes I'll get my name carved on there to someday." Naruto was smiling slightly at the boy innocents remembering his own and how he said that he would have his name on there as well.

"I wouldn't be so quick for that Takeshi all these heroes are KIA." Naruto told them soberly, Takeshi didn't understand what it meant or why his sensei seemed so sad, while and Shinji caught on quickly.

"Y-You mean they were…killed in action…" The words left Kanna lips her gaze focused on the hundreds of names on the kunai shaped stone.

Hearing Kanna's words Takeshi grew sombre regretting his words. Even he understood what that meant and why sensei was so sad.

"Yes, all these ninjas died defending the village, they end up leaving their family and friends behind." Taking a deep breath Naruto turned back. "As ninja you have to depend on your comrades if you're at each other's throats all the time one of you will end up dead and those that survive will it regret for the rest of their lives. Many ninjas turn out like that they end up losing those close to them before they realise it all because of a few misguide actions." He thought of himself and his own sensei. Kakashi mourned for his comrades for years blaming himself for their deaths, always thinking what would have happened if they worked together. For Naruto, he saw Hinata's final moments in the village her tear stained face, the anger and sorrow that filled his nightmares and all because of betrayal of his own teammate.

"At the start, none of you worked together and it was only after you thought your lives were in danger that you started to. But your enemies won't be as kind as me they will kill you and if you are to overcome those situations you need to protect one another not just as comrades, but as a family that will be your greatest strength." His blue eyes held their gaze, his students listening to every word.

"I'll pass you this time, but if you don't change your attitude I have no problems kicking you out, I'll rather have you quit being a ninja then die young."

"Takeshi, you need to stop competing with Shinji all the time, if he can do something better, don't be jealous, but proud and become stronger so he can rely upon you. Don't argue with him all the time, because you two are much stronger together than alone." Back in his genin days he wished someone had told him the same thing, then maybe him and Sasuke wouldn't have been at each other's throats all the time.

"Shinji, you are the strongest of the three, but you think Kanna and Takeshi are far below you when they're not. If you think they're not good enough then help them advance by doing so you will push yourself and the team to greater heights." Sasuke was like that, he was strong and dependable, but always pushed them aside. But when he finally accepted his team the three pushed each other to their very best.

"Kanna you need to work harder and stop hitting Takeshi over every little thing, if he does something wrong tell him so. You're the smartness of the three, but you only care about Shinji and yourself, that's not good enough. You also push yourself on Shinji If you don't consider your comrades feelings one day you will find yourself without any." Naruto saw Sakura in her and it angered him. While he was willing to do anything for her, she didn't care as long as she was happy and now she was alone team 7 officially disbanded because of her selfishness.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. No matter the situation you're in, you must never leave your friends behind and never hurt them got that!" Naruto recited his sensei's words and truly understood those words now. If his team had truly taken those words to heart then there wouldn't have been so much heartache even now they would still be smiling happily together rather than not even being able to stand in the same room together.

"Yes Sensei!" The three shouted as one. It hurt having their faults pointed out, but they realised how powerless they truly were on their own and would rather never feel that way again.

"Good, we'll start our first mission tomorrow, but for now I'll treat you to some food." Naruto looked at them seeing the excitement in their eyes. _'Is this how we looked like when we passed. Then again, I got tied to a post.'_ His own team test was bad and even though they passed his team never learned to truly work together and understand one another and that lead to their destruction.

"Yes, alright I know this great place to go too!" Takeshi shouted, pumping his arm in the air.

"Oh, please whatever you want to eat is probably cheap." Kanna remarked snidely, Shinji looking away with a smile as she said it.

It was a good thing Naruto wasn't expecting them to work together right away. This team had a lot of work before, he was satisfied, but he promised himself that his team wouldn't end up like his no matter what happened. The new team 7 was going to have a happy and promising future ahead of it.

"Ok, but first before any food you guys need to get yourself cleaned up." All three blushed as they saw themselves covered in dirt and grime. But that wasn't the most shocking part, all three faces turned cherry red noticing that each had a damp area on their clothes.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Kanna screamed, rushing off and away from her teammates.

Shinji and Takeshi looked at each other before they too rushed off to get changed. The three students were cursing their sensei as they left. The new team 7 was in a bumpy ride because Naruto wasn't taking any prisoners. Regardless of what it took Naruto was going to turn them into a team he could be proud of. One that would always stand by one another, one that would never betray their comrades. He wanted them to show everyone what a true team was.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

That was a long one, I wanted to get this out last month, but I typed a lot more compared to normal. This chapter was mostly to display Naruto's team since in the original we hardly knew anything about them besides the fact that they had the same personalities as team 7. They also looked like they would get an important part in the original fic and I planned to show case what they learned from Naruto in later chapters.

I also wanted to show that Naruto was not going to let his team turn out like his old one and how he despises the fact they are so alike to the old team 7. It didn't sit well with me that Naruto was letting his team act the way it was when it turned into disaster with his own team, but also caused him to lose the women he loves. I wanted to show all of what Naruto experienced as a ninja and that without Hinata these past few years he's grown a lot colder. No longer is he the go happy ninja that filed the village with light, but a ninja that just been too much and lose something that meant everything to him.

The biggest change in this chapter are Naruto's student's description being more detailed and the fact the chapter didn't start out with Naruto sparring with them instead I added a flashback of the team test that let me better portray them.

Hopeful next chapter will be shorter and then we will get look at what Hinata is doing, in the chapter after.

Below are the names of three and what they mean, the original author didn't have any special reasons for the names so I kept the same, but also looked up the meaning to see if I could use them to help flush out the characters.

 **Shinji** ( **Shin** -real or genuine, **Ji** -two)

 **Takeshi** (Takeshi - military, martial)

 **Kanna** (White Lilly)

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. A Push In The Right Direction

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have had someone point Naruto into Hinata's direction. Literally all it would have took was a few words and their relationship would have blossomed.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

 **Chapter 4: A Push In The Right Direction**

* * *

Looking with a shine in his blue eyes Naruto's team his students were arguing, they still haven't made much progress since they started, but the slight smile, his team now had as they argued was a step in the right direction.

Sure, he would prefer they didn't argue at all, but considering what they were like he knew that was asking too much.

"Yo losers!" The boisterous voice called, putting a halt to his own team's arguing his three students glaring at the source of the voice.

' _As usual, they are only in sync when someone insults them.'_ Naruto thought looking the same way his students were now glaring at. As luck would have it, it was the genin team under the command of one of the people he would need for his mission.

A boy with spiky brown hair that stop at the nape of his neck. Sharp slitted eyes, a red fang tattoo on each check was walking towards his team with that I'm better then you look in his eye. He wore a simple sleeveless jacket with black fur on the hems and grey on all other parts of the jacket. Underneath was a black t-shirt and a necklet with three fangs on it could be seen wrapped around his neck. He wore plain black ninja pants and sandals; the exception though was the belt used had a silver wolf buckle on it. Walking next to him was silver dog pup that looked closer to a wolf then dog, with bright yellow eyes that had the same bestial look as his master.

"What do you want dog breath?" Takeshi was the first to question his teammates glaring at the new boy.

"Dog breath like I haven't heard that before, just because we're better then you aren't a reason to call us names." The boy taunted. This boy was Kai Inuzuka, his Ninken partner was named Ginmaru.

"Kai please don't…" A quiet voice spoke up. Walking up next to him was a girl, slightly smaller in height compared to the boy. Like him she too had brown hair, except unlike his shaggy and spiky hair hers was silkily smooth going down all the way to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, but easily shifted to almost golden colour depending on the light. She wore a light pink ninja kimono that was almost white in colour in the right light, the kimono showed off impressive assets for her age making Kanna frown taking a glance at her own chest. Underneath she wore a fishnet shirt, the finishing part of this out feet was a short pink skirt that didn't hinder her movements in any way along with normal blue ninja sandals.

"Harumi what's wrong with teaching these losers their place." Kai scoffed back, his rough demeanour scaring the poor girl.

Despite the anger in his tone, she didn't back down, glancing to Naruto's team. "B-Because it's rude!" She girl voice defensively, glaring and pouting at her own teammate.

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh Kai responded back to the girl. "Fine, but only because you're so cute." Were his words, but Harumi ignored it used to his flutiest behaviour.

"S-So Sorry about that Takeshi-Kun…" She bowed a slight pink to her checks matching her outfit. She was Harumi Kinsen Kai teammate and the female member of team 8. Unlike the bad boy Kai Harumi was a sweet girl that was always the peace maker when their teams got together.

"Kai-San instead of provoking them, why don't you just prove who is better." The final member of team 8 was also a boy. He had neat black in bowl cut, round glasses over brown eyes. The boy wore a grey jacket with green ninja pants both a plain design.

The last member of team 8 was Toshio Kagami a smart boy that didn't like fighting and while he didn't exactly love team 7. He hated Kai attitude more always telling the arrogant boy to prove with action instead of bragging needlessly.

These three made up team 8 under the command of Naruto's old classmate Kiba Inuzuka.

"I agree with Toshio I'm more than happy to put you in your place."

"You tell him Shinji-Kun."

Shinji was always ready for a fight, while the boys didn't have any bad blood between them for some reason unknown to team 7 Kai was always picking a fight with their team after they graduated.

"Now, now, no fighting you two, you're in the middle of the street and in front of the Hokage tower." Naruto remined both causing both boys to scoff at one another.

"Anyway, do you guys know where I can find your sensei?" Naruto asked politely.

"Why would you want to know?" Kai glared at the Jonin refusing to tell him, but his female teammate was more than willing to make up for her teammates rudeness.

"He's at training ground 8 with Shino-Sensei." Harumi bowed in respect and apology.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, he was about to wave off to his team when he heard Takeshi ask Kana a question he told him not to.

"Kanna-Chan want to get ramen with me?" Naruto looking to the boy with tried look.

' _Not again.'_ Naruto turned to Harumi seeing a hurt look on the girl's face, her eyes not leaving Takashi's form. Her eyes showed a silent sadness Naruto was all too familiar with.

"For the last time, I don't want ramen!" Kanna answered like always, but Naruto made note that she didn't hit him this time which was certainly progress.

"Oh, come on." Takeshi tried begging, whittling down what little patients his teammate had.

Before Kanna changed her mind and hit Takeshi Naruto decided to speak to the boy about the issue once more. "Takeshi…" Calling the boy over and out the way, Naruto gave him some advice.

"What have I told you about asking Kanna out all the time…" Takeshi was going to respond, but Naruto didn't let him. "Listen don't try and force it, if it happens, it happens, but first try being friends. I know you like her, but feelings that you try and push on her are only going to annoy her." Naruto spoke from experience, as well as personal opinion that the girl wasn't right for the boy. Kanna juts had a short fuse for anyone, but Shinji and to someone like Takeshi who was all over the place the two just didn't match well.

"I know, but what's wrong with asking her to get ramen as a friend." Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, no matter how many time he's explained Takeshi never seems to get it.

"If you're inviting her as a friend invite someone else otherwise she's going to think you're trying to rope her into a date." Takeshi pouted, knowing his sensei was right, but the only one he could invite was Shinji and that wouldn't help him get closer to the girl.

"Also, why not try someone else, maybe another girl would accept." Naruto eyes gazed at Harumi who was speaking to Kanna.

"Like who? All other girl are fangirls as well. There's no one who isn't interested in Shinji." Takeshi spoke, he did like Kanna she was smart and pretty. He has thought of asking other girls out, but not a single one wasn't into the damn Temee.

"What about Harumi?" Naruto spoke, knowing the girl was just like his Hime back in their genin days. It was easy to spot that she had a thing for Takeshi, but didn't have the bravery to approach him.

"S-Shes…." Takeshi looked at his sensei a shameful look in his eyes. "Weird…" That single word was like an arrow to his heart, reminding him of himself in his genin days.

' _Damn it, if I ever get a chance I'm going to beat the stupid out of my younger self.'_ A regretful look passed on his face, thinking of all the years of happiness he could have had with his Hime had he realised her affection sooner. Maybe if he got with her when they were Takeshi age, she would still be with him now. But at that age his thoughts were no differently than Takeshi being reminded of that made him what to slap himself silly.

"I mean she's always nice to me, but she seems to not like me much…" Takeshi voiced, making Naruto thankful that, he wasn't completely dense.

"I don't think that's it, she wouldn't have been nice to you otherwise. Why don't you ask her out to eat and try and get to know her better, it might just be that she's shy." His sensei's words made sense there was no reason to be nice to him if she hated him, not only that, but in their academy days Harumi was never the confident one. Maybe he just misunderstood her actions.

As Takeshi was thinking it over Naruto delighted his words were getting through knowing that what he said was true. Harumi didn't like Takeshi's presence, she loved it. The only thing keeping her from getting closer to Takeshi was her shyness, but if he were to make the first move…

A foxy grin showed up on his face for the first time in years, the two were in the palm of his hands. While the final choice was theirs Naruto was going to push them in the right direction instead of just watching silently on the sidelines. If Takeshi hung out with her and didn't like her then so be it, but with how much he resembled himself, Naruto was positive it wouldn't take long for him to fall for her and hard.

Takeshi was thinking hard on his sensei's words. _'Harumi has always been nice to me and I've always wanted to get to know her better, I mean she's really cute and kind compared to Kanna.'_ His decision made up, the boy failing to notice just how much better he thought of Harumi compared to his teammate.

"Alright Sensei I'll give it a try." The boy said with a big grin, giving Naruto the urge to hug the boy. As the two went back to join the others Naruto was praying to Kami-Sama that Takeshi and Harumi worked out.

* * *

"Sooooo… Harumi, what are you going to do about Takeshi-Baka?" Kanna questioned slyly, a brow raised as her friend cheeks heated up.

"I-I don't know w—what you mean…" If the girl thought denying it was going to get her anywhere she was sadly mistaken.

"Oh, please everyone can tell you have a thing for the baka. I don't why, he's too dense to even notice it." Kanna's words brought an array of emotions to the girl face, the reveal of her classmates knowing her feeling coloured her face a bright pink matching to her outfit. But any embarrassment she felt quickly dissipated with the insults her friend made to her beloved.

"Takeshi isn't dense…" Girl glared and pouted, much to Kanna dismay.

' _Shit, mustn't look…'_ If there was one thing Harumi had on her side it was her cuteness. Every pout was a deadly weapon that even girls had a hard time resisting. Luckily Kanna was saved from pout of doom as the golden eyed maiden's glare curved into a frown.

"H-he just doesn't have any interest in…" Her lips wobbling slightly, the fearsomeness the girl displayed a second ago vanishing in thin air, replaced by the visard of a wounded puppy.

"Aw… don't say… considering how much the baka talks about you he obviously as some interest." As the words left Kanna's lips Harumi's head whipping around so fast that Kanna was sure that the girl suffered from whiplash. But any pain was second to the shock and happiness she felt from hearing that her crush talked about her.

"T-Takeshi-Kun t-talks about me…" The eyes sparkled so brightly, the gold hue of her eyes complementing her dark brown hair as swayed lightly in the wind. Looking at the girl now, Kanna couldn't help, but wonder why the girl didn't already have a boyfriend. It's not like there wasn't any boy that sought the attention of the golden eyed beauty. Then again, any boy that went after the girl had their hearts utterly broken as the girl cruelly and unknowingly turned them down with a cold indifference. To Harumi only Takeshi was in her sights any attempts to woo her ending in failure as the girl dismissed them without a second thought.

' _Now that I think about, both of them have that in common, they're completely oblivious to the affection of the opposite sex.'_ Shaking the thought away for later Kanna elaborated to her classmate and friend.

"Yeah, I don't why Kai has been such a jerk to us lately." Looking to the direction of said boy, who was arguing with both Shinji and Toshio. By the looks of Shinji's sword hand twitching a sign of the boy resting the urge draw said sword, Kai was most likely provoking her teammate again.

Turning back to Harumi, eyes rolling at the boys' antics. "But, it might be a good thing, since you've come to our defence Takeshi been mentioning how thankful he is a lot." Remembering how bold she was whenever Kai insulted team 7 Harumi cheeks flared up with a tinge of pink at the girl's words.

"Anyway, maybe you just need to go up and talk you know stop hiding all the time and take the initiative. I sure then Takeshi will start giving you the attention you waaant." Drawing out the last bit Kanna snickered as the tinge of pink on the girl's cheeks darkened with each second the want dragged out.

"I-I just can't… it's so hard just going up a-and…" Harumi refused, it's not like she doesn't want to get closer to her crush, but then whenever tries her heart races, her mind goes blank and she ends up making a fool of herself.

"Oh, come on…" Kanna rolled her eyes at the shy girl's blight, clipping her tongue as she continued. "You and I both know once Takeshi get friendly with someone he won't stop. All you need is to say ask to hang for a bit and in a weeks' time it would be like you guys are dating. "The thought of her crush dating sent a pleasurable jolt through Harumi's body. Her blushing spreading all over her body, a soothing warmth along with it. Oh, if only her thought became reality, how she would simply love to get ramen with her crush just the two of them, alone.

"Hey guys!" Harumi was snapped out of her dreams by her beloved, both him and his sensei returning after their talk. Her golden eyes gazing in awe, as his fiery hair shown a bright red as the sun rays kissed, bringing out the violet of his eyes. To the girl Takeshi was like a burning inferno, so strong and passionate yet oddly beautiful and gentle as the flames licked her skin.

Entering another dream about her beloved Harumi failed to notice the direction the boy was coming towards.

"Hey Harumi would you like to get some ramen!" The boy asked bluntly, his voice honest in his question, eye shining with innocents just wanted to spend some time with the girl.

Everyone had different reactions to the boy's question from shock to indifference everyone there had their own views.

"Say what!" Kai angeringly announced, beast like eyes glaring at the former class clown. Toshio and Shinji were looking at the boy with indifference yet the turn of their attention showed they too were intrusted in what was happening.

Kanna was literally shocked, wondering if maybe Takeshi over heard her and Harumi girl talk. A part of her felt a bit hurt after Takeshi asked her the same question not long ago, but more then anything she was happy for her friend whose been chasing the red headed boy for as long as she chased after Shinji.

Not hearing a reply, Kanna's aqua eyes, turning to Harumi who was literally catatonic. Kanna couldn't even tell if her friend was conscious or not. As seconds went by Takeshi's smile faltered, his confident self-vanishing, eyes wondering anywhere else, but the girl wishing she would say something.

"I-I understand stand if…you don't want to…" The shaken voice broke the silence. Kanna couldn't believe this was the same loud mouth that annoyed her for the past few weeks.

About to kick Harumi to her senses she almost jumped out of her sink as the quiet girl gave her the fright of her life.

" **NO...I-I mean I'll love to go out with you!"**

* * *

"Hey Harumi would you like to get some ramen!" Harumi couldn't believe the words, there she was dreaming about her crush asking out and then the words actually came from his very own lips. At this point she couldn't deviate from reality and dream so convinced that she was in a daydream. The second the words she longed for entered her ears time stopped for the girl. The reactions of her friends and teammates could no longer be seen, the world around faded to black leavening only her and Takeshi in a solitarily existences. At this time and place only her and him existed like all her fantasies, even when she heard those words, all she could think was of course it's all a dream a sweet dream that would soon end.

It was only when her Takeshi cheerful smile turned upside and a frown marred his handsome face that she was forced back in to reality by words that confirmed that this wasn't a dream.

"I-I understand stand if…you don't want to…" The words that came from her beloved's lips, were so hesitant… so unlike him that it shocked the girl out of her stupor. Yes, those words were words that he could never hear from dream Takeshi after all she always see him smiling and bright in her dreams, she always sees the hidden strength that she admires and that no one else sees. Only in reality could she see a side of Takeshi she didn't know, only the real Takeshi would look so sad and unsure. Once she realised that Takeshi's words were real and not one of her many fantasise bliss rushed thought followed by panic that she might miss this once in a life time opportunity.

" **NO!.."** She shouted with all her might, denying his accusation there was nothing she would rather do than go out to eat with beloved. Her loud voice shocked even her, as soon as it came her boldness, went her hands covering her lips as if to hide her previous shout. The next sentenced from her mouth starting as small unsure whisper, but it quickly grew in to an even more powerful shout as joy and fear mingled together. **"I-I mean I'll love to go out with you!"**

With the end of her confession Harumi quickly covering her mouth as if to take back her words. All Takeshi did was ask her out to eat, not on a date, yet the way she responded gave that impression to all who were watching.

Kanna was smiling slyly like a Cheshire cat, knowing that girl both didn't and did mean to say those words, but also that Harumi wanted her words to be true even though Takeshi wasn't implying anything more than a bite to eat.

Kai was glaring at Takeshi's back, Shinji and Toshio silently watching as the boy reached his boiling point.

Naruto was grinning the same smile as Kanna, it's been years since he felt like this. Harumi words only confirmed his suspicions, that Harumi liked Takeshi. The reaction remined him of his Hime, how she went from bold to shy in an instant how, she unknowingly confessed to the boy in her own way. Naruto disappeared in the commotion the reminder of his Hime doubling his resolve to locate his love.

"Great!" Was Takeshi's blunt reply, completely oblivious to the girl's accidental confession. Lead by his hungry stomach, grabbing the girls sleeve he pulled Harumi away. The euphoric girl happily following, her face red in embarrassment.

Kanna whispering a quiet. "Good luck…" As the girl passed her by.

Watching her friend get dragged off instead of her to eat ramen, Kanna noticed an infuriated Kai matching towards the budding couple.

"And where do you think you're going." Stepping into his path Kanna put a stop to whatever plans the boy might have.

"Where do you think to stop Harumi from making a big mistake!" He barked back, growling slightly as he tried to walk pass the girl only for the girl to push back.

"Not so fast, what do mean mistake only Harumi can make that call so stay out of it!" Snapping at him, infuriated that not only was he trying to ruin Harumi date, but also that he was trying to choose who she may date himself. To Kanna it was a clear violation of female rights and she wasn't going to let a man ruining her friend's good time.

"You stay out of it!" Kai shouts with rage. "If I don't do this Harumi is going to get hurt!" To the young Inuzuka, he was only acting in his teammates best interest even if said interest meant stopping her from dating her long held crush.

Kanna's pale skin turning red, finally reaching her limit with Kai's attitude. "What is wrong with you! Since we graduated you've been nothing, but an ass hole to us what the hell is your problem!" Snapping in rage, Kanna was finally going to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with the boy. They weren't close, but Kai was still a classmate and they were on somewhat friendly terms. Yet after they became genin that all change and the boy started unjustly acting hostel to her and her team.

"My problem…" Shaking in rage, Kai was ready to explode just like Kanna did. "My problem why doesn't you ask your sensei! After all Takeshi is going to end up doing the exact same thing as him!" Kanna and even Shinji were left with no idea what their sensei had to do with this, nor the reason for Kai's anger towards him and Takeshi.

Before blood could be shed, a hand calmly gripped Kai's shoulder. Beastly eyes glaring at the owner of the hand only to calm when came face with the brown eyes of his teammate. Shrugging him off Kai was furious that Harumi and Takeshi were no long visible.

Shinji took a defensive stance next to Kanna readying for a fight if it came down to it. However, Toshio had more sense than his teammate who passivated his angered teammate leaving team 7 alone for now.

Shinji and Kanna shared a look wondering just why Kai mentioned their sensei's name and what happened between them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Chapter is done, there should be another one soon. Originally this chapter covered Naruto gathering his team members. But that exceed 9800 words and since the start of the chapter was different I decided to split them into separate ones. The difference from the original are that team 7 meets team 8 earlier and that Kai has brown hair since I made him a Inuzuka. In the original Kai's hair was silver which I think was based off a beyblades of character the same name. But I wanted him to be an Inuzuka for the plot later on so I changed his hair, clothes and name slightly.

I also made Naruto play match maker with Harumi and Takeshi since after going through a similar experience I think Naruto would want them to get together. This chapter also showed the team 7 as something other then carbon copies of the old team 7. Because Kai has been picking fights with them Harumi has left a lasting impression on Takashi as well as building friendship Kanna who is supporting her feeling for Takeshi.

The reason Kai is hating on team 7 has to do with the fact he is an Inuzuka and is a cousin to Kiba.

For anyone wondering **Harumi** means **spring beauty** , but can be , made using lots of different characters so there are many more meanings but I am using the spring beauty one as it is the theme I used to model her character.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	5. Gathering The Team

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, there would be more drama in team 7 relationships where they would break up and make up.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

 **Chapter 5: Gathering The Team**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To the guest that complained about the last two chapters being about Naruto's team. This story is about Naruto and Hinata getting back together so NaruHina is a long way from happening. The genin will play a role later one so I wanted to give the back ground and screen time that flushed out their characters.

I am sorry if you didn't like it, I admit I myself had a hard time designing the characters since besides their names and personality's there was not much to go one from the original.

* * *

Naruto's team will be shown more in the future, but the next few chapters should be free of them for now so you got your wish, but they will appear later on.

Entering training ground 8, Naruto watched his two former classmates from the trees. His mind whirling, trying to come up with a way to approach the subject of his Hime and get their cooperation.

Two Jonin stood in the filed both with brown hair, one had neat hair and wore the Chunin vest with two bug emblems on the collar. The other had wild spiky hair, he too wore the standard Konoha uniform next to him was a rather large white dog.

Suddenly the nose of the wild haired one twitched. Eyes going feral, sending a glare to the trees behind him. "What the fuck do you want!" Growling out every word with hostility.

' _Shit should have known I couldn't hid from them for long.'_ Jumping down, from his spot Naruto landing in front of the two with a greeting.

"What's up…" He waved with a smile, sweat dripping down as a tense atmosphere formed. His two former friends glaring at him, making no attempt to even humour his antics.

"Right I got a mission with Kiba." The hero of Konoha got straight to the point.

"Like hell I would go on a mission with you!" Kiba scoffed, his faithful partner agreeing with him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing in advance that this wouldn't be easy. He could only hope that if he told the truth about the mission that the dog nin would agree.

"T-the mission is to find Hinata-Chan…" As soon as his lover's name left his lips Kiba threw a punch at Naruto. Dodging on reflex, gaining distance from the enraged dog nin.

" **Like hell I would help you find her!"** His enrage voice bellowing in Naruto's ear, his grudge far from forgotten. **"You used her and then left her for that whore of yours and now you want her back!"**

Kiba's words were filled with venom, each one poisoning Naruto's heart, but along with the pain they inflicted so too was their anger. **"That's not true!"** Shouting with all his might, tears glistening in the blond Jonin's eyes.

The feral Inuzuka refused to listen to his words, prepping a solider pill for him and Akamaru. The Hokage might have gotten in his way years ago, but now that bastard two timer showed up in front of him again Kiba was going to make sure to finish the job.

"Enough Kiba…" Shino ordered his eyes hidden behind a visor, yet that didn't stop the burning glare from reaching Naruto. "I hope you are not going to hurt our teammate again if you go after her?" Shino asked, Kiba shell shocked from his words.

"Of course not! I never wanted to hurt her in the first place!" Pleading with them, his body practically begging, Naruto was no longer the hero of the village, nor the cold hearted Anbu he's been for the past five years. He was just a fragile boy that wanted the one he loved back, he wanted to make things right between him and his Hime.

"If you are going after her and Hinata doesn't want anything to do with you, you must swear on your Nindo that will never, and I mean never bother her **again!** " Shino said with absolute seriousness, glaring a hole in Naruto's head.

"I-I understand, if after I explained and apologised to Hinata…I-If she doesn't want anything to do with me…I-I'll leave her alone." Konoha hero gave in, he would never forget his Hime for the rest of his life, there were no other women for him other than her. Even if it left him heart broken and a shell of his former self, if his Hime didn't want him, then h….he would have to respect her decision.

"Shino, you can't be serious!" Kiba shouted, put the bug nin ignored it adjusting his visor.

"Very well, you better hold on to your promise." He warned, every intent to punish Naruto if he broke his word. "Which one of us do you want to take both of us or just one, I would need to get permission from the academy before I leave though."

"Just Kiba would be fine, while I'm sure you bugs could be useful, for finding someone with no trail Kiba sense of smell would, be better." Shino gave a nod of confirmation, while his bugs could find traces once the trail went cold they could only look blindly. While Kiba's sense of small would find any traces of Hinata even if they searched randomly, by either her scent in the wind, or by the tracks left behind.

"Wait Shino I am not agreeing with this!" Kiba refused, there was no way he was helping Naruto after what he done, even more so let him hurt his teammate once more.

Shino singled Naruto to leave while he handled Kiba. Vanishing in leaves to locate the next member of his team Naruto could only hope that the Aburame convinced the hard-headed Inuzuka.

"Shino what it that! How could you be willing to help him after what he did!" Kiba couldn't understand his teammate, while he learned to trust his teammate over the years the dog nin still could not comprehend what his teammate was up to.

Looking over to his teammate Shino rebuffed all his worries. "Naruto would have searched for Hinata even without our help, the least we can do is make sure that if Hinata wants nothing to do with that he stays away. Moreover, both of us have been trying to locate Hinata for years with no luck, if Naruto manages to find her then at least we will know where she is and whether Hinata forgives him or not is her choice. Considering the fact, she hasn't come back on her own Hinata is still not over what happened with Naruto, if we want our teammate back we need to let them meet so they both may move on and by doing so we can see Hinata again." Shino listed a pantheon of reasons, even if Kiba did manage to spot something wrong with his reasons, he was well aware whenever Shino spoke up so much that it was for a good reason.

"So basically, if we take part, we not only get to see Hinata again, but can also stop Naruto from hurting her again and prevent him from seeing her if she doesn't forgive him." Kiba more or less understood, while he didn't like it, even he had to agree that it was better than leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Shino pushed his visor up, while all the reason he gave were acceptable, he had another reason. Unlike Kiba Shino still kept an eye on Naruto, while he didn't know the full story still, Shino was sure that all was not as it seemed. Not only that, but if anyone could get Hinata to come back it was Naruto, not him or Kiba or even his sensei, but the man that Shino was sure Hinata still loved even after what happened. Regardless of what happens when the two met, Shino couldn't deny them meeting even if just to end things and let his former teammate move on. However, a red glow coming from Shino visors, his insects buzzing violently, if Naruto thought he could get away with hurting Hinata again he was sadly mistaken. He was willing to let them meet for their own sake, but if Naruto failed to convince Hinata and end up hurting her again Shino will be the one to personally punish him.

* * *

The next stop was the hardest for Naruto, walking down a wide street, walls on both sides. Left side was a housing complex containing many different buildings. But the right, was different, there was a single large wall that clearly separated this section of the village from the rest. The wall speared for miles, the building on the other side were much fancier then the building on the left side as if they belonged nobles. However, the biggest identifier was the same symbol drawn perfectly on the wall, each symbol a meter apart from the ones next to it. The symbol was simple an arrow pointing down, with arc near the end connecting the two sides of it together and inside was a flame symbol. This was the emblem of one of Konoha noble clans, belong to the clan rumoured to be the strongest in the village the Hyuga clan.

Walking to the nearest gate, Naruto greeted the two guards with a wave, their white eyes glaring at him with detest. One left entering the compound the other doing nothing, but watching Naruto fully prepared to escort him away regardless of how foolish it seemed.

Naruto made no room, knowing that the guards wouldn't let him, but also that they were ordered to notify their superiors if he ever came along again.

The blond hero could only hope that got someone, he could reason with.

Minutes later the gate opened, a girl with silky brown hair, sliver eyes without pupils exited the gate. She was furious, ready to attack Naruto a moment's notice. She wore a peach coloured kimono with red patterns at the bottom, the women looked to be in her twenty by height, yet her face didn't show the age at all still appearing the same as she did in her teenage years.

"What do you want?" Hissing at Naruto, not happy to see him waiting for an excuse to forcibly remove him in the most painful way possible.

"Hello to you too Hanabi… Don't worry I'll leave soon, but I need Neji for a mission." Naruto greeted his Hime's sister, her face showing detest at the mere mention of her name from his lips.

"As if any Hyuga would go on a mission with you after what you did with my sister!" Naruto sighed, hearing her venomous words, convincing Hanabi to let him see Neji was impossible. Out of everyone besides her father Hanabi was the one who hated Naruto the most for what he did to his beloved Hime.

"Sorry, but that isn't for you to decide I need Neji for my mission, and that's that unless you want to go against the Hokage's orders." Naruto said smugly expecting the girl to back down and let him through sadly that was far from the case.

"The villager's laws, state that every clan member that is sent on the mission needs approval of the clan first. And it is within our rights to refuse the Kage's request unless they give a specific reason for our participation." A smirk showed upon her face for the first time, one full of victory taking sweet pleasure in knowing the one who hurt her sister was helpless against her.

"So, Baka what mission is so important that the Hokage would ignore our warnings on going on missions with you?" Naruto glared at the girl, knowing he couldn't do anything, but also that he couldn't risk revealing his mission otherwise the Hyuga clan would stop him at all costs.

However, luck was on his side as another more mature masculine voice came from behind the gate. "So, for what do we owe the pleasure for your visit today Naruto-San?" Looking behind Hanabi, the woman turned as well seeing her cousin approaching.

He almost sighed in relief that the very person he came for appeared at the perfect time, yet Naruto showed no change, not wanting to give Hanabi the victory that he was helpless.

"Neji-Nii-San you don't need to worry, I'll handle him, you just go back inside." Hanabi told the older Hyuga who ignored the heiress walking up to Naruto with a glare.

While Naruto's chances of convincing Neji were much better directly, Konoha hero was prepared for it to take a lot of work, knowing Neji wouldn't just give in easily.

"I need you for missions Neji." Naruto stated professionally, the Hyuga's brow raising in question.

"What sort of mission? As Hanabi-Sama said, I am not obliged to go with you unless the mission is so important that I can't refuse." Neji emotionlessly informed.

Holding back a growl, Naruto's eyes darted to Hanabi and then back to Neji. He could only hope that Neji would accompany him regardless of Hanabi's feelings on the matter.

"We are going on a mission t-to find Hinata-Chan." Upon hearing her Nee-chan's name, Hanabi lost control of her anger about to attack Naruto if it wasn't for Neji's grip on her shoulder.

"Alright." The single word came out shocking Hanabi stopping her in her attempt to gentle fist Naruto.

"Now I know you hate me and I'm sorry I never meant to hurt Hinata-Hime and I want to bring…." Stopping midsentence his mind taking time to process the Hyuga answer not expecting Neji to give in so easily.

"What?!" Both Hanabi and Naruto shouted staring in shock at the Hyuga genius.

"I said I'll go to bring my cousin." Naruto mouth gaped open while Hanabi had a tantrum.

"What do you mean you'll go after what this bastard did to my sister!" Hanabi shouted, but Neji's mind was set.

"Hanabi…" Neji said without the honorific making the woman calm down at the seriousness of her cousin, but her anger still remaining. "The Byakugan is all seeing and it is impossible to lie too." He stated cryptically.

"We can both tell, that Naruto meant no harm to Hinata and that he honestly wants to make things right." The Hyuga genius was right, no matter how angry he himself was over the incident, it was hard to stay that way and hold a grudge when your eyes are practically shouting at you that Naruto was sincerely sorry about what happened and that there was more to it than meets the eye.

"I refuse!" Hanabi shouted, tears in her eyes pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "T-That man hurt my Nee-chan! She loved him, only for him to lie and use her to get with another woman!"

Just like before Hanabi's words hurt, each one an arrow imbedding itself deep into his heart. While Hanabi didn't know the whole story, Naruto wasn't completely blameless. At first through some misguided attempt to gain affection Naruto did plan to use Hinata, only for Hinata's love to make him happier than he's ever been. His Hime chased away any thoughts of what he planned, she erased the darkness in his heart showing him for the first time what it meant to love and be loved. Even though he hated himself, Naruto needed to see his Hime again, he tore at himself for five years wanting nothing more to disappear, but now he's made up his mind and he will bring back the one he loves to his side once more.

"Hanabi, I deserve all your hatred, but believe me when I tell you that I truly have and always will love Hinata from the bottom of my heart." Her silver eyes turned Naruto ready to shout at him again only to hesitate at seeing his sad blue eyes. The blue eyes were full of sorrow, they were empty and lifeless like a quiet ocean. Even without her Byakugan active Hanabi could see and feel his love and sorrow, but that didn't make her pain go away. For five years she's lived without her Nee-chan and right when their relationship was getting better, for five years she regretted not mending the bridge between them sooner. For years she missed her Nee-chan with all her heart, Hinata was more than a sister she was her Okaa-san, as child Hinata looked after her while her Otou-sama was busy. Taking the place of her deceased Okaa-san despite all the pressure and contempt that were forced on her by the clan. She couldn't forgive not when Naruto took her Nee-chan and Okaa-san away, but she was also well aware that Hinata would never approve of her hating the boy making her torn. Should she ignore her hate and follower her Nee-chan's words or should she never forgive the man her beloved Nee-chan loves with all her being.

The cold Hyuga heiress started tearing up, Neji moved giving the women a surprising, but not unwelcomed hug. Comforting Hanabi Neji spoke to Naruto. "I'll meet you at the gate, but if you hurt Hinata-Sama again there will be no forgiveness from the Hyuga clan." The Hyuga Jonin threated his pupiless eyes filled with saddens rather than hate. Unlike Hanabi Neji was friends with Naruto before the incident and knew well what kind of person he was not only that, but he himself owed Naruto. It was thanks to Naruto that the Hyuga clan changed so much, it was thanks to Naruto that Hinata, Hanabi and him could be like a real family. This only made it harder for the crying girl in his arms, because she was well aware just how much Naruto has done for her family, knowing that without Naruto she would still hate Hinata for being weak and a failure. But she wanted her Nee-chan despite everything Naruto's done for them in her eyes he was responsible for taking her Nee-chan away from her.

Naruto left to get the final member of the team carrying a heavy heart, it wasn't just his Hime's life he ruined, but others as well. Everyone was affected by Hinata's departure and while Naruto was aware of that seeing it himself just made his guilt worse. These past five years he should have spent them going after his Hime instead of wallowing in misery and self-hate.

* * *

 **Yakiniku Q**

* * *

"Time to eat!" A chubby man, with long shaggy brown hair exclaimed, wearing almost red almost samurai like armour. Chopsticks grabbing one piece of meat after another so fast that even trained shinobi would have trouble seeing it.

"Wo Wo Choji slow down a bit would yeah…" The man's friend explained, his black hair was done up in a ponytail reminiscent to that of a pine apple. He wore the standard Jonin vest, his headband tied to his arm.

"I can't help it Shikamaru… it's just so, so gooooood." Choji salivated taking several more pieces of meat into his mouth before happily chewing on them.

"I know, but if you don't take it slower we're going to run out soon." Shikamaru replied his hand tapping his pocket making sure he would have enough to pay for his friend binge eating.

"Hey Shika, I need you for a mission!" Naruto called in his black clothes shouted from the entrance, the Jonin noticing the return of his friend's old enthusiasm.

Naruto walked right up to his table, in the time it took Naruto to walk over Shika mentally finished calculating the money in his wallet the genius strategist coming up with a plan in seconds.

"Sure, no problem, but you got to help pay off Choji's food bill." Shika wasn't expecting Naruto to pay it no he wasn't that naïve, but was thankful to whoever put Naruto in a good mood knowing he could weasel Naruto to go halfsies with him at least.

Naruto without a second thought pulled out an oversized frog wallet filled to the brim with cold hard cash. Before Shika knew it, Naruto slammed a wad of ryō more than enough to pay for Choji's meal and another five Akimichi if it came down to it.

' _Shit if Naruto pulled back that much money this mission must be suicidal, is it late to back my words…'_ The Nara inwardly panicked, knowing once the words left his mouth Naruto would hold him to them.

"Ok… what's the mission and how bad did I mess up by accepting without thinking?" He asked, cold eyes trying to calculate a way out if it became too troublesome.

"Oh no danger, it's just…" Naruto gulped, Shika saw the Jonins blue eyes nervously looking about a sign that Naruto was unsure. "To find Hinata." With the name of Naruto's ex beloved all the pieces fell into place.

"It's about damn time!" Shika responded with sarcasm. "I don't know what happened, but you can count me in, we've been waiting for you to go after her for year now." Shika was smart and probably understood Naruto second only to Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto wasn't the kind of person to knowingly cheat on his girlfriend and certainly not the one instigates it. Not only that, but even if he cheated Sakura's stories didn't add up Naruto while tricky, always wore his heart on his sleeve and wouldn't be able to fake the feelings he had for Hinata while they were dating.

If Naruto truly loved Hinata which anyone that saw them when they were a couple would think then the only explanation was that Sakura wasn't telling the truth. Factor in Naruto being so heart broken only made the genius even more sure. None of his old classmates liked seeing Naruto a shell of his former self, but they were split on who side to take. Shika and Choji knowing Naruto better than the others were on Naruto's side. While Ino hated what Naruto and Sakura done, she didn't have the heart to fully reject her best friend. But even though Ino was one of the only ones to stay friends with Sakura even she was unable to get the whole truth from the pink haired girl. The Nara was convinced that Sakura's part in Hinata's and Naruto's misfortune was much more then an accomplice and wouldn't be surprise if the pink haired kunoichi was the mastermind behind it all. Both Shika and Choji vowed to support Naruto when the time came for him to look for his lost love and that time was now.

"Don't worry Naruto you and Hinata will be together soon I promise." The lazy Nara made an uncharacteristic and troublesome promise.

Naruto was truly touched by his friends support not just Shika and Choji, but Neji and Shino to all of them were still willing support him and knew what Naruto needed to do before he himself even knew it.

"Thanks man…" The Konoha hero whisper tearing up slightly not able to hold back his hippieness. A few years ago, Naruto was all alone, but now he had friends who trusted and supported him in his darkest times.

"Now don't get crying yet save them for your reunion." Shika stated getting up and leaving the store with Naruto.

Eyeing the forgotten stake of money Naruto left on the table Choji took it ordering another two servings of meat to feast on.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home**

* * *

Naruto packed his bag with all, he would need kunai, shuriken, scrolls and food supplies. When done blue eyes turned to the stand next to his bed, on it a single frame with a photo in it.

With loud steps Naruto approached, the old rickety floorboards creaking with every step. He picked up the photo a door to happier time. In it Naruto had his old orange and black clothes, a great big grin on his face, his blue eyes bright shining like the ocean on a summer day. And then there was the reason for his happiness, his right arm was wrapped around the waist of a petty girl, pulling said girl into his chest as he looked at her with eyes that said she was world to him. The girl had long midnight blue hair, that shone in the sun with bluish glow. Her skin was as pale as star light smooth to the touch. But the most prettiest feature to the blond Jonin was her eyes pale lavender moons that were more prefect then the real thing and just like the how the moon reflected sun light her eyes reflect love where there was hate. The woman was wearing a lavender and white jacket that hid her body, but that didn't stop the boy from seeing her natural beauty both inside and out. The pink hue of a blush was on her cheeks for all to see and despite her shyness she had a faint and content smile on her face just like the boy that was clung to her.

Those were the days Naruto thought, the days when both he and his Hime were innocent free to love one another, neither of the two expected it to come to an abrupt end.

Dark blue eyes looked at the empty stand, once a upon a time there used to be a second picture, one that was of the only family, he ever knew, of people that he thought understood him, one of people he loved. But that image of a family was only an illusion and only he ever thought that way.

Putting the picture of him and his precious Hime in his bag, Naruto said goodbye to his apartment leaving to inform his Baa-chan of the team, he chose. He left not turning back knowing that depending on the circumstances Naruto may never come back to his home, no without his beloved here with him this could be never his home.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Flower**

* * *

Ino arrange a bouquet of beautiful flowers filled with roses, lilies and sunflowers. As the blond woman did the finishing touches of her work, the familiar voice of her best friend echoed from the entrance.

"Hi Ino!" The voice sound calm and cheerful, flashing a smile putting the last flower in place Ino turned to her pink haired friend.

"Hello Sakura how have you've been?" Ino greeted, while the Konoha twelve broke up after the incident and break up of two of their members, ever one chose a side. And Ino besides from one other person was the only one that was one Sakura's, that also made her currently one of the only two friends Sakura now had.

The young Yamanaka head didn't approve of the pink haired friend's actions, no far from it she was horrified and felt like slapping and yelling at Sakura until some sense got into the woman's over side forehead. But when the lines were drawn Sakura was alone the only person on her side was the one refusing to believe that she could do any bad. While Ino resented Sakura for what she did to Hinata, Ino just couldn't take losing her best friend again, regardless of knowing Sakura was in the wrong. So even though it earned her the ire of several of her former friends Ino stayed by her friend's side, but at the same time she tried to get the truth out of her friend yet she was always tight lipped.

"I'm doing great the hospital has been slow for the past few days, so I haven't known what do to with myself lately." Sakura said, with a slight grimace. Ino understood this far too well, now that Sakura had almost no friends outside of work, Sakura would always spend her off days with Ino or alone. Considering how often Sakura has visited her lately the hospital really needed to get some work soon before Ino was driven crazy.

"Yo Ino!" Choji entering the shop with belly full of food courtesy of Naruto. "Shika is on a mission with Naruto, I don't know when he'll be back thought you should know…" Opening his eyes for the first time since entering the store Choji spotted Sakura. Now Choji wasn't cruel and didn't outright ignore her, but he wasn't actually friends with her. But since Sakura was friends with Ino Choji was neutral to Sakura, but cornering the incident Choji was by far on Naruto's side.

"Oh, ok what is the mission about this time, I'm sure Shikamaru is going to say it's troublesome no matter what." Ino spoke Choji's eyes glancing at Sakura sweat dripping down his neck unsure how-to respond. Sadly, his nervous response wasn't missed by his long-time teammate earning him an interrogation.

"Ok Choji why don't you tell me what the missions is about?" Ino asked again with a slickly sweet voice and smile to match that sent shivers up the chubby man's spine.

* * *

 **Konoha's Main Gate**

* * *

"I can't believe your forgiving him after what he's done to poor Hinata!" A girl with brown hair, done into two buns, sporting white sleeveless qipao dress with red trimmings on the left side of the dress was a red flame, holding the outfit together was a maroon obi, with black high-heeled boots.

"I am not forgiving him…" The Jonin in a grey outfit next to her stated. "I am just willing to help him find and make up with my cousin don't deny that you are worried about Hinata-Sama just as much as I am." Neji replied, his Byakugan silvery eyes staring down into her brown ones losing a battle of will fast.

"That is forgiving him otherwise you wouldn't be letting him go in the first place." Tenten huffed a sharp kunai knife mysteriously appearing in her hand. "You should let me neuter the damn bastard, that way he'll never hurt Hinata again."

"I don't think Hinata-Sama would appreciate that if they ever got back together." Neji told her, wearily eyeing the kunai breaking out in a cold sweat as Tenten's eyes looked at him.

"What was that!" Growling out dangerously, twirling the kunai in her hand a few times. "Hinata may be the nicest person I know, but even she wouldn't forgive Naruto after…" She was cut off by a know it all stare from Neji, no words were exchanged and there was no need to because the look said it all.

"Fine! I'll wait until he comes back to introduce his little pecker to my baby here." The kunai disappeared as mysteriously as it came Neji silently sighing in relief that it was gone for now.

Up ahead Neji saw the rest of the team, Shikamaru silently thinking coming up with a plan for their search, a disgruntled Kiba that was not happy to be there and Naruto himself who looked ready to rush off without any second.

Neji smiled, between his Byakugan, Shikamaru's genius and Kiba's nose, he was sure they could find his missing cousin. And while he hated to admit it, Naruto knew Hinata better then him and was more likely to know where Hinata would run too.

With his arrival, the team was ready to depart Tenten gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek, saying goodbye to her lover.

Naruto was finally going to find his Hime, but the departure was unfortunately delayed by a feminine voice.

"Naruto-Kun!" The voice spoke with sincerity, all the Jonin knew just who it was each person turned with a glare, but Naruto still stood still frozen in his spot.

Behind them was Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru glared at his teammate knowing, she had something to do with Sakura's untimely arrival.

"I-I know I don't deserve to, and that what I did to you Hinata was wrong…" The medic tearfully started. "But I want to make it right please let me go with you and apologies to Hinata."

Kiba, Neji and Tenten were not going to let that happen each one silently releasing killer intent at the pink haired bitch.

But it wasn't there killer intent that pink haired felt, no it was a much colder and fiercer one that gave her pins and needles all over like she was trapped in a snow storm. It wasn't just her that felt it, but everyone around did the source was the only person who had yet to turn around.

"You want to go with us…" Naruto's voice growled out in an icy tone the Ninken of the group whining as it backed away from Naruto. **"You've done enough, while don't you fuck off you'll only make it worse!"** He bellowed turning to the girl, his eyes red in anger from his tenant influence who sheared his partners own anger at his ex-teammate.

All spectators were shocked, never having expected to Naruto to shout and swear at the pink haired Jonin. Naruto, was Naruto the guy who forgave the village after all he went through as a child, the one who forgave the villages greatest traitor since Orochimaru, the boy who forgave someone that started a war and almost ended the world. No matter how many people have tried to kill him Naruto forgot and forgave and despite their own opinions on the matter, they expected Naruto to do the same with his ex-teammate. Yet all of them were oblivious to how much Naruto hated Sakura, there was a good reason they haven't seen each other in five years, right now Naruto restraining ever cell in his body that told him to make the girl pay for hurting his Hime, his mate!

"N-Naruto-K…"

Sakura was cut off by another angry shout that resonated with everyone expressing the depths of his rage. " **DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN CALL ME THAT AND IT IS NOT YOU!"**

It didn't a genius to figure out who after all only one girl ever called Naruto that besides his fangirls, who he just ignored after all he only had eyes for one woman.

Sakura was ready to cry her green eyes tearing up. Ino shot her teammate a glare, with the clear intent to make him do something. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to get in the way of another team's feud, but it would be even more troublesome to have Ino nag about all day for not doing something.

"It might be a good idea to bring a medic along just in case, we don't where we're going to go or who we'll face. Hinata herself may even need to be attended to once we find her." Shikamaru lazy said, trying not to seem that he was on Sakura's side, but that didn't stop the rest of the team glaring at him for even thinking of the idea.

"Fine!" Naruto said, happiness speared on Sakura's face that she would have the chance to make things right. The three Jonin that weren't happy with that decision were about to speak up and refuse if he accepted Sakura on the team. Yet they held their protest in their throats as Naruto finished.

"Ino would please accompanying our team on our mission as our medic?" He asked, the thought of accepting Sakura not even crossing his mind. Shikamaru brow raised knowing that with those words Naruto was dead set on not bring Sakura along.

"M-Me…" Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why not Sakura she's Tsunade's apprentice and your team…"

" **FUCK NO!"** Roaring in outrage at the idea. **"T-THAT BITCH IS NOT MY TEAMMATE!"** Cold enraged crimson eyes looked to said woman sending terror and saddens into her.

" **IT'S HER FAULT I LOST MY HIME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BRING SOMEONE WHOSE LIKELY TO SABOTAGE US! I DON'T NEED SAKURA'S HELP I JUST NEED TO FIX WHAT SHE DID!"** Rant finished, Naruto turned leaving Sakura behind not bothering to turn back.

Tenten leaned to Neji one last time before he left whispering in his ear. "On second thought, maybe I won't need to neuter him for what he did." Her previous threat was on the assumption that Naruto was a heartless bastard that hurt Hinata feeling no guilt for what he did. But Naruto's rage was real, Tenten like everyone else was surprised Naruto actually didn't attack and kill Sakura right then and there. This was the first time they saw Naruto's reaction to Sakura in the five years since Hinata left, Naruto's rage only fuelled the question just what exactly happened between them and Hinata?

Sakura fall to her knees, sobbing getting what she deserved for hurting her friends in the first place. Asking herself would Naruto ever forgive her for what she's done as she watch the team leave into the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is done unlike the original Naruto had to go and find and convince all the people he was bringing along. Not only that, but in the original the team was of 7 members all Jonin which was just way too much to find one person and I didn't think it would be allowed, but also that writing all the members parts and reactions is just too much. So, I chose the team members I was sure could, but also with the exception of Kiba I chose people who would be easy to convince and would have realised something was not right with what happened with Naruto and Sakura.

Neji still has hard feelings, but wants his cousin back first and to find out what really happened. Shikamaru is just being a good friend. Kiba and Shino though are different, they truly hate Naruto, but Shino is putting that behind because he wants Hinata to come back to the village and for her to be happy. Shino knows that Naruto is the most likely the only one who could bring her back and make her happy so he convinced Kiba who would never help Naruto otherwise.

The most major difference with this chapter from the original is Sakura. In the original Sakura was forgiven way to easily, by both Naruto and everyone else. Now that just sit right with me after Naruto lost the one he loves, but also it was mostly her fault, Sakura needed to pay the price for what she did and that is Naruto losing all faith in her.

There will another three-people joining Naruto later unfortunately bringing the number of people back to 7, but the current team is the only official team looking for Hinata so mission wise it is a loop hole for too many Jonin level ninja going after one person. Now can anyone guess who they are.

Next chapter will be Hinata at last, but I will move on after it and won't come back to this story for a while sorry.

 **Note Reviews that are insulting will be deleted especially reviews that complain about Sakura!**

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	6. Moving On

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have had someone point Naruto into Hinata's direction. Literally all it would have took was a few words and their relationship would have blossomed.**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten**

 **Chapter 6: Moving On**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this is so much later the planned uni has just been hectic, but at least I managed to update once a month even if I am around 40-30 minutes away from the end of the month.**

 **Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it since it was one most enjoyable chapters to write and longest. Funny thing the original ended at chapter six, yet here I am not even up to chapter 3 three plots wise of the original.**

 **Also, the guest who mentioned me to stop reviewing my story, I assume you meant how I compare how the original and the changes I made. The answer is no, I for one like knowing the differences authors make and why they change them so I will continue to add author's note explaining what was changed and why until I catch up. I also feel that I should explain myself if I feel there will be any questions readers might have kind like how pro authors do interviews explaining their thoughts only I do it chapter by chapter instead.**

* * *

The feeling of hands caressing her skin, leaving a trail of soothing and sensual warmth behind as if flames burned at the tips of his fingers. They stroked her pale skin, exploring every inch of her body that was his to do with as he please. Exhilaration arouse as the finger edged closer and closer to her sweet spots, a tortures pace that left her breathless in longing of the pleasure they would soon bring her.

Moaning as something hard and warm touched her sweetest spot, yet denying her the pleasure she truly sought. Instead, his rod teased her rubbing along her sacred entrance getting her wetter and wetter, preparing her for what was to come. But she could clearly feel his excitement and arousal the feeling that she was one doing this to him, that she was on the one he lusted after filed her with ecstasy like a drug. Yes, a drug that was what he must be, from the weight of his body on hers, to the warmth coming off and the musky scent of his arousal. She was addicted to all of it, it didn't matter what it was as long as it came from him, the one she loves it would douse the flames of desire making her yearn for more of him.

The hands finally reached her breasts, each one grabbed from the bottom forcefully a sweet and horny voice begging for more as pain and pleasure mixed. Then from the rough grab, he switched to slowly kneading her lovely melons earning keen whimpers and moans. Playing with her breast like a new toy, no matter how many times he saw them, he couldn't help, but play with them and her reactions. A giggle built in her throat at just how childish he seemed at the time, but he wasn't a child, he was a man the thing between her legs and what he was going to do to her was proof it. Her giggle was replaced by a grasp as her lover tweaked her two erect nipples. Seeing the playful smirk on his face only aroused her further.

Watching as his face nuzzled itself into his neck, kissing, sucking and biting at her pulse, while his hands still played with her breasts. She moaned a melody of notes for him each one filled with praise for the pleasure her lover brought. Trailing kisses from her neck to her chin, until she felt his rough lips on hers. Tongue entering her mouth, licking her own tasting her sliver, stifling her moans. Their kiss got more and more passionate, the two humping each other bring their lover more and more to the edge.

Finally, the man pulled away a trail of spite from each other lips all that was left of their previous connection. Blue eyes darkened with lust, looking at her like prey, the look that a beast would give his mate. Bright wild blond hair only added to his feral look, he was truly an animal with his whisker like marks and she wouldn't have it any other way, because he was one beast of a lover. Other times his animal features were cute, but as they made love all they did was give him a dominant aura that showed her that she was his and no one else's. Submitting to his every whim, eyes shining, her lover positioned himself for the main event. Finally, it was here the moment she longed for, she would have all of him the two would be as one bringing them both to blissful rapture.

His fox-like smirk never left his face, with a shake of his hips, his dick touched her pussy electricity flowing right from her pussy to her brain a shock of pleasure that faded as quickly as it came. Yet her lover retreated with another swing of his hips teasing, he pushed right into her giving her pleasure like no other, only to draw back right when he was about to enter her. She felt helpless yet it was grand in its own way, the feeling of knowing she was at his mercy excited more and more, yet there was another feeling of satisfaction knowing that he felt the same building up excitement as her. Her own hips met his in inpatients wanting to feel him inside her, rubbing against him begging with wanton to give her what she wanted.

Enough playing around with one might thrust he entered her, giving her a feeling of fullest that only he could give, completing the yin to his yang.

"AH AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ugh!"

Moaning in pleasure as he impaled her with a grunt. They stayed still for a few seconds, taking in the pleasure of being one frozen in time feeling the warmth of entering and being entered as one. Then like lighting the stillness broke.

Pushing in and out and in and out, moaning with every thrust he did, her pussy clenching trying to keep him inside her as long as possible only to fail as he forcefully existed, his rod scrapping along her insides as he did. Legs wrapping around drawing him as close as possible, yet it still wasn't enough it was never enough. Her hand scratches his back pulling him closer to her, his thrusts becoming stronger and rougher as he did. She humped matching his tempo, her lower half basically slamming into his. Driven mad with lust and pleasure both didn't care for anything else, wanting pulling and pushing against one another slamming widely into their lover. They wanted to deny the laws of physics that bind them and become truly one. Lost in their pleasure they couldn't tell where one began and one end and it didn't matter all the mattered was the growing tightens that built up in their stomachs. In her loins she could feel it a coil growing tighter and tighter, about to break in a release that would take her mind to another plane.

Then it happened she felt the last knot tighten a look in her lover's eyes showed the same, he was about to release himself inside. That thought only brought her release closer as the knot snapped a flood of pleasures and emotions over taking her mind lost to the pleasure he gave her.

" **N-NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUN!"**

* * *

Waking up with fright her lover's name screamed into her mind ringing out even as she came back to reality. Blue strands of hair flocked about, a cold sweat covered her sweltering skin. Pale lavender eyes were dark with lust, breathless at the curse of dream she had. Looking down she saw her nipples were erect, so hard that she could clearly make out they're shape under her night clothes. The wetness she felt as her legs rummaged, under the sheet told her that she was aroused and excited. Yet the tightness she felt in her loins meant she was so close to release that slightest movement would make her burst.

As usual, she woke up right when she was going to finish leaving her unsatisfied and a desire to finish and gain the release her dream self-started. But she didn't her hands clenched the sheets almost painfully, resisting the urge to rub herself until her mind went blank with ecstasy.

With a glance to the window, she saw the sun was rising, with another glance to the clock by her bedside 6:24 am. It was early, but not too early for her to start her day. Once she knew it was safe enough not for her to spill her juices she got out of bed. Her eyes lingered on the photo next to her bedside the one that no matter how hard she tried she could not bear to part with. In it the lover from her dreams had his arm wrap around her a smile on his face as she shyly leaned into his hug and touch.

Tears spilling out from her eyes, a hollow feeling coming from her chest, sprinting to the bathroom before they fell. Grabbing the handles of the bath turning them on until the shower started. As she waited for the shower to heat up, looking towards a mirror and into a reflection of herself.

Silky midnight blue, messy from bed hair, pale lavender eyes tainted with red and swollen a heart shape face that would make any man swoon. She was Hinata Hyuga ex-heiress to the Hyuga clan and ex-lover to hero of Fourth Shinobi war Naruto Uzumaki. She was once a ninja that struck fear in to enemies as strong as she is beautiful yet she couldn't get over one guy.

Steam coming from the shower singled it was hot enough for her to get in, her mind and body in a panic over her recent dream of her past, though she said dream it was more of a memory one of many that haunted her since she left her old life behind years ago.

Embarrassed and heartbroken she left her home behind, her friend broke her trust and her one true love broke her heart. She fled with no intent to return yet or forgive them. Now she started a new life far away from her old one yet the curse of the past still remained even five years later.

Stepping in the shower allowing the water to pelt her scorching skin. Every drop was felt by her, the heat of the water giving her a small jolt of pleasure as drop by drop landed on her skin. She listened to the sound of the shower blocking out the images of her realistic dream, but the images didn't stop her mind and body recalling the experience against her will. The ghost of his hand trailed her body just like in the dream making her shiver as her body heated up. The water, draping her skin felt sensual as it flows down her.

Biting her lip Hinata's own hands came up caressing her skin following the same path her dream lover took. Her hand were soft and warm, but compared to his they were small failing to excite her and bring her as much pleasure as he did. But when she imaged that they were his, her pleasure rouse eyes flicking open biting back a moan as she imaged him caressing her, him loving her. Finally, her hand traced the path to her breast hesitating slightly before she gave them a firm grab.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Moaning out her pleasure unable to hold it in. Her hand kneading her own breast pleasing herself imaging him all while she did it. Pinching and twisting her nipples, switching from rough grabs a to soothing massage, eyes half closed in lost whimpering and moaning as she did. She stimulated herself trying with all she could to match her ex-lover's movements. Her pussy clenched her juices tinkling down her leg mixing with the water. One hand still playing with her breast, the other heading to her soaking pussy.

Surely it shouldn't hurt to finish what her dream started, for five years Hinata went without a touch of man. Her body craved for him, for Naruto to touch and bring her pleasure. It haunted her dreams yet, she never got what her body desired never experienced the skin tingling sensation, the sweet blissful that was brought as pleasure racked her body until her mind went blank. Her hand encroached upon her sacred place, touching her sensitive jewel a jolt of pleasure shooting right to her brain whispering with a moan.

"N-Naruto-Kun…"

At this moment her mind came back to her senses, her hand reaching out for the hot tap turning it off all the way.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Scream of shock as the freezing water dosed her flaming body cooling down her lust, her sense of mind returning.

* * *

She spent the rest of her shower with cold water making sure that any wanton that was still left from her dream was extinguished. Once she was certain she was safe, she got out her body shivering from the cold air as it hit her dripping and freezing skin.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" Growling in discomfort and self-loathing. She swore she would never forgive, she had no problem hating the whore that stole her man. True, they were once friends, but Hinata always held a little bit of a grudge about how Sakura always treated her beloved. But hating her beloved was another matter altogether. Hinata was hurt and angry at what he did to her, yet her heart and body refused to forget him. For five years she longed for him, wanting him to touch her, to love her like he did in her dreams and she hated herself for it. Just seconds ago, she was pleasing herself while thinking of him, but forced herself to stop, because it meant admitting defeat that she still wanted Naruto after what happened. Even after what he did she still wanted him with her, yet also never wanted to see him again, her heart torn not knowing if she loves him or hates him.

Drying herself off with a towel, she entered her bedroom. It was a medium size room with a double bed with a bedside table with a lamp, a digital clock and a picture on it. A wardrobe was built into one side of the wall a set of draws next to it. On the other side of the room was a makeup table with a mirror. The furniture was simple, but shone in a way that showed it was made by master craftsmen despite its less glamorous appearance.

Walking over to the draws, she picked out a pair of light lavender undergarments, putting them on they stuck to her like second skin showing off her goddess like figure and bountiful E sized breasts. Next, she picked a dark purple short sleeved shirt with a pink hem one that help cover her amazing body. While she got more confident about her body, thanks to a certain someone, she was still her shy and modest self and hated showing off her body to anyone, but a certain someone she could still not forget. Next was a dark blue long skirt that went past her knee caps, hiding her slime legs.

Dressed for the day she checked the clock, seeing the time was 7:15. Leaving the room to cook breakfast going down a single flight of stairs. Her mind still whirling of her ex-beloved back in Konoha.

Did she regret what she did…not a chance, she may have been hurt and angry at Naruto for what he did, but in her hearts of hearts she could never hate him and deep down she most likely forgave him to some extent. The months spent by his side as his lover were the happiest times of her life and she wouldn't change anything about it. In some ways what he did could have been for the best. Even if Naruto never accepted her feelings, she still would have loved only him spending the rest of her days waiting for him to recuperate her love. Even though it meant getting her heartbroken, she was able to move on somewhat instead of waiting and watching him be with someone else or ignore her feelings even as he grew old and lonely.

She was living her life without Naruto now, or her family and friends. She was Hinata Hyuga an independent and strong woman was what she told herself.

Getting bacon and eggs ready, she thought about the one other reason why she would never regret her decision and would repeat her mistake and heartbreak again and again.

"Kaa-chaaaan…" A small and tired voice called out, turning with a great and bright smile Hinata greeted a younger boy of four years old.

The boy wore blue pyjamas with a seal cape the clothes were exactly like the ones Naruto wore as a child. In his hands was plushy of a fox with nine tails that became famous and popular after the Forth Shinobi War. The boy had midnight blue hair just like her own, but it was spiky with an oddly enough leaf shape to it. His skin was slightly pale like her own, but not as much as her's. His eyes were sky blue soft and round innocents and kindness shone in them as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Unknown to most unless they looked right up close into his face, you could see two slightly dark indents that were similar to whisker marks, but you would never notice if you weren't looking for them.

"Moring sweaty!" Hinata sang going over to kiss the boy's cheek as he happily smiled back at her. His name was Haruto Uzumaki Hyuga her sun in the sky and he was the reason she would never regret loving Naruto. Just before she left, Hinata found out she was pregnant, it was happiest time of her life she was going to start a family with the one she loves only to discover her lovers plans for her. When she left Hinata didn't hate the baby, even if Naruto didn't lover her Haruto was still the manifestation of her feelings for Naruto. During her darkest days in despair, it was him who kept her together and stopped her from doing anything rash, just like his father before him Haruto was her sun lighting up her way. So yes, while her time with the one she loves ended in pain, she was more than willing to feel that pain again and again to experience the love of her beloved and the birth of her most precious son.

Dishing up the food Haruto whined. "Aww no ramen!" Hinata gave him look that made the four-year-old shiver.

"You know ramen is not good for breakfast Haruto-Chan" Hinata warned earning a nod from her son. It was shocking how much like his father he was, yet he still had mixture of her in him that made Hinata swell with pride.

Hinata couldn't believe Naruto would do that and to this day she tried to deny it. But hearing the words come from her beloved's own mouth herself was proof that her nightmare was reality. _'_ _I was only thinking about using Hinata to make you jealous._ _'_ The words echoed in her head, still as strong as the day she first heard them.

The fact Naruto did that to her hurt, but at the same time Hinata couldn't blame him, like her he just wanted to be love by the one he loved. Yes, she blamed him, but the fact was Naruto didn't ignore all deny her feelings even if she was rejected in the end she experienced a brief moment of happiness before it ended. Which that in self was something she cherished after all months and intimate moments they shared was what lead to Haruto and the life they had now.

But even though she held a grudge and hated Naruto for what he did, she also felt guilty. Because when she left, she took the family Naruto had always wished for with her. She contemplated many times to go back just to let Naruto meet his son, but at the same time she knew, that if she did Naruto would stay with her for him even if he didn't love her. She didn't want that, she wanted them to be a family that stayed together because they loved each other. But even if it meant leaving Sakura, Naruto would stay with her because he would love their child even if he didn't love her. That was the kind of person he was Naruto never wanted to hurt her and would do anything to make it right by her and Haruto if they meet again. Haruto was the dream Naruto always wanted, and was someone Naruto would do anything for without a second thought. Five years have passed since they separated, she didn't want to think about it, but if Naruto and Sakura were together with a family of their own, then she could never go back. Naruto definitely felt guilty on some level and if he discovered his child, he would most likely ruin the life he had built out of that sense of guilt. Most women would welcome a chance to get back at their ex, but Hinata wasn't that vain she hated Naruto, but wouldn't or should she say couldn't wish harm on him.

So here she was living out her days forever as a single mother, determined never to see her beloved Naruto-Kun again both for her own sake and his. Because if they did meet again, Hinata wasn't sure what she would do. Even after what he did, Hinata didn't deny Haruto his father's name, and unlike other women in her position she didn't slander Naruto either. Naruto was still Haruto's father and it was only thanks to him that she was with him now. If Haruto asked, she was more than willing to tell him anything he wanted to know about her ex-love and all the words out of her mouth were positive, a never single negative comment was there to mark him as the bad guy.

"Kaa-chan?" Haruto questioned bring Hinata out of her thoughts. "You were spacing out again."

Giggling slightly, she apologised. "Sorry about that." This wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last Hinata had a bit of a problem with spacing, so much so Haruto wasn't surprised to see it.

The two-finished breakfast so they could continue on with their day.

* * *

Once they were done with breakfast Haruto got changed into his clothes.

"Are you ready for school Haruto-Chan!?" Hinata sweet voice, a smile on her face as her lovely son entered the room in his clothes.

He wore a dark blue top that was dark blue on the top and bottom, but the midsection of the top was light blue making a contrast between the two like the waves of the sea. On both sleeves parallel to one another was the Hyuga symbol a small yellow circle where the arm meets the shoulder and inside a red spiral flame. On the back of the shirt on the line where the dark and light blue meet was the red spiral of the Uzumaki clan proudly displayed for all to see. His bottoms were dark blue pants with light blue on the hems of bottoms and pockets.

Haruto smile back at his Kaa-chan, his blue eyes sparkling with joy that made Hinata's heart skip a beat in remembrance of her love. To this day Hinata still couldn't believe she had Naruto's child it was what she always wished for to give him the family he never had growing. But her dream never ended up how she intended, Haruto was the sun on her cloudy days.

Holding out her hand Haruto happily grabbed his Kaa-chan's hand, the two existing their house.

* * *

Outside they were met with endless forest, a morning mist present.

"Morning Hinata!" A boy of 17 with dark hair and eyes called, he wore a grey V-neck shirt, showed some developed muscles for his age.

"Morning Inari-Ji-san!" Haruto waved Hinata greeting Inari as well, a woman about to reach her forties came out greeting Hinata and Haruto from a wooden house that was big enough for a small family.

They were Inari and Tsunami, along with the retired bridge builder Tazuna they were the family that Naruto saved on his first C rank mission and the family that later took Hinata and Haruto in. Fleeing from Konoha Hinata headed south to the sea, with her bloodline no nation with a hidden village was safe especially when she was with child. Hinata always loved the sea, so she planned to go to a secluded and peaceful island and live her days in peace with her child. **Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)** was where she ends up and surprise awaited her to find a great bridge named after her ex. Naruto mentioned it to her and they planned to visit one day, but seeing the place wave become and the great sight of her love being hailed as hero warmed her heart even after it was broken. As fate would have it Hinata ran into the family of three that owed Naruto their lives and took Hinata in. At first Hinata planned to leave, but the family refused, even when they found out about what happened and though shocked by what Naruto did they were more than willing to accept the ex of their hero and her son into their home.

Within a year Tazuna built a house right next to there's for her and Haruto to live as his final act before retiring. Inari took on the role of bridge builder despite his young age and was already as well-known as his grandfather.

Bidding their foster family farewell Hinata and Haruto walked along the forest path to the city. After a twenty-minute walk, large buildings that reached for the sky could be seen. Tazuna and his family still lived in the same hut they did when wave was at its worse and because of his accomplishment of building the Great Naruto Bridge a large portion of the forest of the land of waves were given to him. As bridge builder it made Tazuna life so much easier, giving him plenty of wood to work with. Even as the old worn-down village became a thriving Metropolis Tazuna and his family stuck to nature.

With a light steps hand in hand the two Hyuga made their way through the city troves of man eyeing Hinata who ignored their lustful stares Haruto glaring at all that looked at his Kaa-chan that way.

Finally, the two arrived at the school Haruto started attending weeks earlier. It was a modest, but big building that had enough room for all the elementary students, its roof was dark blue with the walls being white. It was one of the first buildings built after the Great Naruto Bridge wanting to make sure children received the education they deserved. "Haruto-Kun!/Haruto!" A girl and a boy called.

The boy was Haruka he lived near Inari, but was closer to the city. He had blond hair and brown eyes sporting a yellow shirt with black pants. The girl was named Akane, she had bright crimson hair that was just so pretty to Hinata, pale skin like the moon and dark violet eyes. She wore an orange and light blue dress with a wave patterns on it. Haruka was someone that always causes trouble and kept trying to talk Haruto into helping him since they share part of their names. Akane was an independent girl that always tries to do things on her own, but became attached to Haruka and Haruto at the hip.

Haruto rushed to the two in excitement normally Haruto was so shy around anyone, but Hinata and Inari. But Akane and Haruka were the only two friends Haruto had that he could be himself with, when with them he changed showing a side of himself that Hinata never really saw before, it was like he was a different person, he was loud, crazy, and very courage's in ways that reminded her of Naruto. Yet when only with her or Inari Haruto was so shy and reserved like she was. It seemed that just like his Tou-san friends just brought out the best in Haruto.

Watching from the sidelines as her son greeted his friends Hinata couldn't be prouder seeing the cheerful smile on his face. But as she observed the boy, his hair turned blond recalling the childhood where she not only met, but also fall in love with his father.

"It's time for class to start!" The teacher shouted, the children separated from their parents, some with hugs and kisses others with waves. Haruto returned to his Kaa-chan giving her a hug before going to his sensei. As her son left for school Hinata's eyes crossed with Haruto's sensei who was coincidently looking right at her. He was tall man about 170cm so I he was a good few inches taller than Hinata. His name was Kaoru Hitoshi, he was 21 a year younger than Hinata and a well-known teacher in wave who moved to the country after it got back on its feet from Gato's reign. He was a polite and sometimes shy man with spiky brown hair and green eyes, wearing a blue shirt that was neatly tucked into his black trousers.

Smiling at Hinata Kaoru waved at her Hinata responding with one of her own that made the man smile even more. Hinata watched as Kaoru waited for her son so thankful that wave had such a nice teacher.

As Hinata left back home to continue with her chores, she was unaware of a pair of eyes following her.

* * *

The class was bustling children talking adamantly some running around. "Settle down!" Their sensei shouted, entering the class with Haruto. All child stopped what they were doing sitting in there sits. Haruto followed suit sitting at his own desk next to Akane and Haruka both greeted the boy.

"Ok class first we have maths today." Moans came from across the room. "Now, now it's too soon to frown later today we have PE so please do your best until then." Almost all the children cheered up after hearing this PE was by far the easiest lesson to do and was no different to play time for the children.

Minutes later, Kaoru-Sensei had several questions on the bored. "Ok, can anyone answer the first before I explain how?" No one could make heads all tails of the foreign language the numbers made. Sure, at this point they were familiar with taking away and adding numbers, but these questions were different than usual and no child had the confidence to put their hand up.

Except for one Haruto shyly put his hand up, several other student glaring at him. "Yes Haruto."

"T-The answer 6." The boy stuttered, looking down, knowing all eyes were on him.

"Correct and why is it 6?" Kaoru asked, wanting Haruto to explain.

"T-The question is asking to multiply 2 by 3 which means y-you need to multiply 3 by two by adding 3 to 3 to get six."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kaoru wasn't surprised that Haruto knew out all the students Haruto was way more advance for his age easily getting or already knowing everything he was about to teach.

"Multiplication, is adding the number the same number times of the other number. In this case if we add 3 and 3 together we get 6 or you can do it by adding 2 together three times." Kaoru then draw some circles with dots in them. Explaining that two groups of three were the same as six which you get from adding all members of both groups together. Congratulating Haruto one more time he continued to explain before letting the children work on their own.

As Haruto answered the questions with ease a whisper came from behind. "Smarty pants." His pen stopped for a second a sadness taking over his blue eyes before he continued.

* * *

 **Break Time**

* * *

After several more lessons, the children got a thirty-minute break to play. Haruto was playing with Akane and Haruka, until an ominous shadow blocked the sun from them.

His blue eyes glared at three boys a large fat one that was twice the size of any of the other kids standing in front. "You think you're so smart, don't yeah!" The boy bellowed, his two lackeys parroting what he said.

"I-I don't thi-" Haruto was cut off by a hard shove that sent him to the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Akane shouted, getting ready to fight the boys off, while Haruka got ready to get their sensei.

"Akane you shouldn't hang around with such losers!" The fat leader said to the girl. In their class there were two sides Akane, who was pretty and got the admiration from most of the boys and girls. And then there was chubby who used his overweight size to threaten everyone. These two were considered the unofficial leaders of the class because of this chubby wanted Akane to be with him cementing his power. It also didn't hurt that Akane was pretty for her age.

"Oh, please and hang out with a fat jerk like you! I'll chose Haruto over you any day!" She spat with venom enraging the boy. Furry in his eyes, he threated the girl with fire in his eyes.

"Kaa-san said never to hit a girl, but I'll make an exception to teach you and smarty pants a lesson!" The fat leader roared going to punch Akane, to her respect she didn't back down as the tower of lard closed in. But before the punch even got close to her a hand pushed the first away making it miss Akane. The children watched in surprise as Haruto stopped the bully. Faster than anyone could tell what happened Haruto's sweep the boys foot. Tumbling down the full force of the boy's weight forced him down almost slamming his overweight body into the ground. He screamed out in pain turning to Haruto with tears in his eyes, only to freeze up. Intense blue eyes trapped him, burning with anger the usual shy boy held himself high exerting a presence of power that amazed everyone there.

"If you lay one hand on my friends…I won't forgive you…" Haruto growled out, his faint whisker marks becoming more distinct the animal like actions sending a shiver of fear up the boys spines. But Akane was different she felt her cheeks heat up at this new side of Haruto sure he was more outgoing with them, but there was always that underlining sense of uneasiness he always had. But this was different Haruto protected her, which was new and he was like a different person so brave and strong his blue eyes glowing in determination that sent her heart throbbing.

' _What's happening to me?'_ She asked, her heart racing, more and more taking in Haruto's heroic appearance.

All three fled the leader limping away almost falling back to the floor, unable to support his own weight.

Haruto rushed Akane in worry, his transformation going as soon as it came. "A-Are you alright Akane-Chan…" The concern in his voice was evident, his heroic stature he had seconds ago gone.

"I-I'm fine!" Akane looked away a tint of red on her cheeks almost matching her hair. Haruka looked away as Haruto sighed in relief.

"That's great, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Akane blush intensified.

Getting defensive the girl shouted in shyness. **"S-Shut up!"** Both boys were taken back, Akane was covering her mouth embarrassed at what she did.

It was so irritating the image of Haruto as he saved her was stuck in her mind, her heart had yet to settle she felt weird and was heating up. But what really annoyed her was that Haruto changed back to his shy-self, she wanted to see more of that other side of his.

"Thank you." Akane blushed Haruto smiling at her as he responded.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Afternoon: PE Class**

* * *

The sun was high in an almost cloudless sky. Its rays sending down heat, only to be blocked by Waves natural mist. Wave was perfect in summer sure; the winters were bad with large scale mist and heavy snow. But in summer it was never too hot nor too cold making it a perfect day for sports, not only that, but thanks to the bustling city there plenty of tourists this time of year.

Haruto and his classmates were all outside doing warm ups when their sensei called them over to start there PE session. It was a basic 100 meters dash, followed by some mid distance of other fitness test. Once done and recorded the class would be allowed free time for sports for the remaining hour.

Separating into groups Haruto was one of the first, some girls cheering him on Akane glaring at them as they did.

" **YOU CAN DO IT HARUTO!"** Shouting at the top of her lungs Akane put an end to all the girls cheering as her voice overpowered there's and shocked most of the children around her.

Haruto glimpsed her way, both children smiling at one another Haruto with confidence and Akane with optimism.

Kaoru-Sensei hand came up and down with a shout of start all children dashing off the start line. Now as expected, none of the children were going to break any records and the compulsory PE exercise were just to make sure the more none sport kids still got a workout instead spending the whole session sitting out why the other kids played.

However, there was one kid who left the other children in the dust. A black and blue blur ran across the field finishing the 100-meter dash in record time compared to the other children.

"13.21 seconds." The class sensei said with a whistle. Haruto never ceased to amaze him, the other kids would be lucky to do it 30 seconds. But not the Uzumaki-Hyuga, in sports and academics Haruto was miles ahead of everyone else so much that it was hard to believe he was a five-year-old.

"Great job Haruto, you're so cool!"

"Haruto you were amazing!"

"You beat everyone so easily!"

The praise continued as fangirls swarmed him, heat going up to his checks turning them scarlet. Akane fought her way through the sea of fangirls trying to congratulate her friend. But it was hard no matter how hard she pushed the mysterious power of fangirls always pushed her back. Luckily Haruto came to her the girls parting like the red sea as their imagined messiah walked by. However, with the sudden disappearance of the unmovable force caused Akane to fly.

But instead of the hard ground she found herself hitting something or soft that held her up. "You alright?" The voice was all too familiar to her as she looked up releasing that the reason she didn't fall was because Haruto saved her and that she was now in his arms."

"Yeah!" Akane squeaked getting back on her feet, her eyes avoiding his.

"Good." Haruto said with relieve and a soft smile that his fan girls would die to have pointed at them. Instead, they were glaring at Akane, who glared back after noticing them.

The redhead stared down the horde, Haruto oblivious as Haruka congratulated him as he walked past the girls.

Haruka went up for his turn as he did quite whispers were heard all around, Akane and the others were oblivious, but not Haruto his ears picked up even the smallest sounds.

"I hate him."

"He thinks he's so cool, being popular."

"Too cool to befriend us apparently."

"Smarts and sports, he sure has it good."

The whispers didn't stop, Haruto shaking as he heard them his blue eyes darkening as he heard more and more. It was like he chose to be like this, he was doing his best and giving it his all in everything he did. Gazing at some of the boys, Haruto knew they were the one that tried to befriend him a few weeks ago when school started, only for them to change their tune. Haruto was naturally shy around almost everyone and couldn't really speak with anyone besides Haruka and Akane. But the class didn't realise that, they saw his silence as him not thinking they were worth it, that he thought he was so much better than them. Combine that with jealously it didn't take long for the boys of the class to hate, him while every girl other than Akane was just plain weird to him.

"Haruto-Kun?" Akane ask with worry, in moments his anger disappeared. Hidden behind a cage in his heart, with a bright smile Haruto started talking to Akane, her presence blocking out the hurtful whispers. But with every word he spoke she knew something was wrong, could tell that he was hiding something.

* * *

 **End of School Day**

* * *

Like all school days Haruto was waiting for his Kaa-chan, his blue eyes glancing at parents collecting their kids. He saw dads and moms together something he's never known. Haruto loved his Kaa-chan with all his heart there was no doubt about that. But it doesn't stop him from longing, from wondering where his Tou-san was. His Kaa-chan never said a bad word about him, only that he was brave and strong always determined, willing to do anything to protect those precious to him. To both Haruto and his Kaa-chan, his Tou-san seemed almost perfect, yet it made whom wonder why isn't he here now, if all his Kaa-chan could do was say nice things about him then why wasn't he with them now.

"Haruto-Chan!" His Kaa-chan called, her eyes full of love Haruto rushed over taking Hinata's hand, speaking adamantly about his day omitting the parts about his classmates hating him.

"Hinata-San?" Kaoru-Sensei called, before they could leave. Turning to the teacher Hinata bowed with a polite smile.

"Afternoon Kaoru."

Smiling back the man asked something, that caused Hinata to worry. "May I speak to for a minute." Haruto looked at his Kaa-chan with concern, she smiled back at him reassuringly, sending him to play while she spoke to his teacher.

Once he was far enough away, Hinata and Kaoru moved to the nearby benches. Sitting down the two saw Haruto chasing a cat, running after it following as it leaped away suddenly changing direction only for the boy to leap in the same direction following the cats every move his eyes unnaturally focused on the animal.

"I hope nothing's wrong?" Hinata as Kaoru, her eyes conveying worry.

The teacher gulped at her worried face all he wanted to do was reassure her which was exactly what he did. "No, no…Nothings wrong in both academics and sports Haruto-Kun is top of the class, obviously gets it from his Kaa-san."

"Te-te-te." Hinata giggle a smile replacing her frown. "You flatter me, but it's all him once he starts something he keeps at it and won't no matter how frustrated he gets just like his Tou-san…" The word left her lips without a second thought, not even realising she said it or the flinch from Kaoru.

"Yes, it can't, be easy." Kaoru tried to sympathising with her a single mother had it tough raising a child alone.

Hinata looked on in surprise, unsure what brought this on not realising that it was her own words that made Kaoru say that. "Oh no Haruto-Chan has always been a little angel so polite and helpful."

"Still it must have been hard raising him alone." Kaoru hand slowly reached to hers for comfort, only for Hinata hand to move away the teacher frowning as it covered her mouth as she released a few giggles.

"Not really Haruto-Chan is the best thing to happen to me, it's always so lively with him around." Her smile radiant, the teacher's eyes focused on her taking every detail of the beauty before him while he could. But at the same time a part of him felt a pang of jealously knowing that someone else was the cause for her smile.

"Yeah well, as I said there isn't really anything wrong with his performance, except there is one thing." Hinata's worry came back, it always hurt seeing a parent's worried face, but it hurt even more seeing hers. The temptation to stop was strong, but as teacher, he had to tell her what he thought. "Haruto doesn't really talk to others besides Haruka and Akane, he has great friends in the two, but he really needs to open up to the other students more." As she listened Hinata glance at Haruto remembering her own academy days. How hard it was to strike up even a simple good morning, let alone a conversation and how painful was for her for not being there for her beloved…

Hinata was worried for her little boy, but then she remembers how he acts around Akane and Haruka. Haruto was different when around them so much braver and loud, it's obvious he was his father's son at those time. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll go of his shyness in no time." Her voice was full of confidence, he wasn't just her son, he was Naruto as well and even with everything that happened that gave Hinata hope knowing that a little bit of shyness won't keep an Uzumaki down.

Kaoru smiles back at Hinata a tint of pink on his cheeks that Hinata missed as she stood up. "If you say so." Was his reply, getting up himself.

"Haruto it's time to go home!" She calls and with seconds the boy was by her side holding her hand.

"See you tomorrow Haruto." The five-year-old nodded hiding behind Hinata slightly, worried about what the two were talking about.

"It was nice seeing you again Hinata." Kaoru said with a small blush, Hinata noticing it, but not caring it was normal for the man so she ignored it not knowing what it meant.

"You to Kaoru, say goodbye Haruto-Chan." Her son looked at Kaoru from behind Hinata's leg.

"G-Goodbye Kaoru-Sensei."

The two left as they did Kaoru's eyes glossed over watching Hinata as she walked away a blissful smile on his face memorised as her hips swayed gently with every step.

Haruto peaked back spotting his sensei's funny grin, but despite how funny the face was to the five-year-old it aroused a speck of anger. Somewhere deep down Haruto hated the look his sensei was giving his Kaa-chan and it wasn't just the one he was giving now, but every one Haruto saw since school started. Sensei was nice, especially to him, but something just felt wrong and he didn't like it. Sensei wasn't the only one giving those looks a lot of men gave them to his Kaa-chan even Inari-Ji-san gave the look from time to time. He didn't know what the look meant, but his Kaa-chan was all he had and as the man of the house he felt the need to protect her.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

* * *

"Dinners Ready!" Hinata shouted up the stairs, not long after thumping was heard as feet met the wood of the stairs. By the time Haruto reached the table Hinata just finished putting down two plates of hamburger stakes and veg. Both him and Hinata sat down their respective sits clapping their hands together, both of them announcing it was time for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" Haruto picked up his food at slight fast pace while still managing to eat polity. Hinata slowly eat hers bit by bit. Nothing was said at first both of them eating in silence.

Finally, Hinata broke the silence. "How was your day?" She smiled at her son who finished chewing what was in his mouth like a good boy before answering.

With a smile of his own Haruto replied, his blue eyes staring into his Kaa-chan's lavender ones. "Alright, Haruka got slapped for lifting up Akane's skirt, we had maths that was easy and PE I won the 100-meter dash with easy!" Haruto finished at the end his hands gripping his cutlery a little harder as thoughts of his classmates whispering came to mind.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata and like any worried mother, she questions what was wrong. "Sweetie is something wrong." Haruto looked at his Kaa-chan, she could just always tell when something was wrong with him. Luckily Haruto got good at hiding stuff from her, but sadly he could never truly hard a thing from her completely but…

"W-What did…Sensei want…" Haruto asked shyly and with a worried look. Hinata was slightly relieved at this, it was perfectly normal for a child to feel worried when their teacher asks to talk to their parents.

He couldn't hide that something was wrong, but he could divert his Kaa-chan's concerns hiding what was the real cause for his concern.

"Don't worry Kaoru-Sensei only had good things to say about…" Haruto sighed in relief, while he was originally worrying about his classmate's treatment, he also had concern for what his sensei wanted with his Kaa-chan.

"But…" Oh no a, but was never good every child knew that.

"Kaoru wants you to open up and talk to the other students more." His Kaa-chan said, Haruto thought his class, in between fangirls and jealous boys they were by far the hardest people to try and talk to.

Looking down with a frown at his plate Haruto responded. "I-I know Kaa-chan…b-but I get nervous around new people." Sure, there was more to it, Haruto by nature was a shy boy and had trouble speaking to others. His classmates attitude only made so much harder for him to talk and make friends.

"Don't worry." Hinata waved off with a gentle smile that soothed the boy's worries. No matter how bad a day was or how upset/worried he was one smile from his beloved Kaa-chan was all it took to take all away. She was his safe haven the one place he could go to forget about everything else.

"I used to be the same back when I was at the academy." Haruto looked up, it was rare for his Kaa-chan to talk about her life before he was born, even rare about her own childhood.

"Really Kaa-chan…but you don't look…" His Kaa-chan was everything to him so of course to him she was always brave and strong, never shy and insecure like him.

"Te-te-te I know it's not an issue now, but back in my academy days I used to be really shy…I could barely talk to the senseis let alone other children." A look of sadness came over her while her childhood wasn't the best, not being able to make friends never worried her. It's not being able to befriend the one person that really matter and easy his suffering that she felt regret for even now.

Looking back to her son, her smile back in place comforting her baby boy. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll grow out it like I did." At least she hopped, it took years of being supported by a team, her beloved almost being killed, the assumed death of her cousin and war to get her to grow out of it. And even then, she was still shy, especial around him…

Haruto stared deeply at his beloved Kaa-chan, while he was only 4 he was more advance and mature for his age. His Kaa-chan started educating him early and he was a natural when it came to learning. Not only that, but his physical constitution was far better than other children. While this left him an outclass with most people his age, he could read between the lines, noticing when his Kaa-chan was sad. That was why he always behaviours and helps her out not wanting to upset and easy her burden however he can.

He felt bad that his Kaa-chan had to raise him on his own, sure she had help, but Hinata wasn't one to trouble other people with her problems especially when it concerned her only son. Haruto knew about his Tou-san his Kaa-chan never let him grow up without knowing who was, but even then, she never bad mouthed him. That made him angry, even when his Kaa-chan was suffering, she still only talked good about his Tou-san, though he didn't truly understand what love was it didn't take eyes to see that his Kaa-chan still felt the same way towards his Tou-san.

Haruto has a dream to became a great ninja, protect his Kaa-chan and make her proud so all her suffering wasn't in vain. But his dream could never happen, they didn't live in a ninja village, their nation didn't even have a single ninja at all. So, he could never get the training to be a ninja in less they moved which was something he was afraid of, but also when he was younger, he once told his Kaa-chan his dream and the fearful and sad look on her face was etched into his young mind. Since that day Haruto never once mentioned his dream or ninja, his Kaa-chan would never be willing to go to a ninja village. Or so he thought, in actuality, if push came to shove Hinata would do anything for her boy even returning to her former home.

Haruto finished the last of his food followed by Hinata, thanks to her son being in such deep thought they finished eating at the same time. Both picked up their plates taking them to the sink, Hinata rinsed the plates since Haruto couldn't reach the skin, but instead Haruto was given the plates to put away in the dishwasher.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

It was now the eve of a new day, the stars shone in the sky, outside was pitch black except for when the lunar light managed to pierce through the heavens.

Hinata was getting out the shower, entering the room water droplets dripping from her ample bosom and voluptuous figure. Her hair was an even darker lace of midnight blue, soaked and silky, but that only highlighted the colour as what little light reflected off gave it an ethereal glow.

Drying her hair with towel her mind was left wondering to the delicious yet torturous dreams she had this morning in this very same bed. The dreams of her desire, brought forth unwanted memorise of a hard past.

"Hinata-Chan... I need you please …let me make you mine."

"I was only thinking about using Hinata to make you jealous."

"I knew Hinata meant nothing to you!"

Throwing the towel across the room in anger, tears welling up in her eye, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't, crying was a sign that she was weak, that she still wasn't over him. In an attempt to keep her mind away from _**him**_ , she finished drying off rushing to put her night gown on.

Done getting changed her feet tiptoed across the floor silently, getting in her bed feeling a soft embrace as the sheets caressed her skin. Her lavender eyes opened, landing on the pictures of a happier time the picture of her and her love. It was always by her bedside, no matter how much it hurt, she couldn't throw it away, she told herself it was reminder of her own stupidity, but deep down she knew it was because she long to return to those times. Her tears came back without restraint against her will, she cried once again for what must have been the millionth time since she left her home behind.

Her petty hands reaching out picking up the picture hugging it to her chest. Why? Oh, why did she have to fall in love with such a jerk!? She asked herself, but she already knew why, he wasn't a jerk, he was kind boy and man that always been alone, one that fought and fought against all odds to receive even the tiniest bit of recognition. The boy who no matter how much he was bullied and hurt would never be corrupted and would always help those in need no matter the cost to himself. That was what her mind said, yet in the end her angle, her sun hurt her so much using her and then throwing her away. But her heart wouldn't let go of the boy she admired the boy she fell for, but he was no lie even after all that happened. She hated him yet loved him, she said she would never forgive him, but to her last breath and after she would always love him.

"Kaa-chan?" Her jerks to the concerned voice, seeing her son standing there in his pyjamas. His eyes were filled with sadness, she drove her tears away drying her eyes refusing to let him see anymore.

"Haruto-Chan what's wrong?" Hinata asked, but he only looked at her entering the room. He came, because he was worried, his mind couldn't stop thinking about school even after hours of lying in bed. Knowing his Kaa-chan would soon go to sleep herself, he got out and wanting to sleep with her tonight like he often did. Yet the sight he saw was sadly an all too familiar one. His Kaa-chan was crying, holding the picture of his Tou-san.

Entering the room, he questions. "K-Kaa-chan… are you crying again?" He continued not letting his Kaa-chan change topics and hid the fact from him.

"Oh honey…" Hinata lifted the sheets, holding her arms out for the boy. Haruto naturally trotted over to his Kaa-chan entering her embrace. "I don't want you to see me cry…" She told him rocking herself back and forth Haruto's head lying on her bosom.

"Is it Tou-san again?" Haruto said, his tone laced with anger and grief that showed he already knew the answer.

Hinata flinched slightly Haruto feeling it and looking up from his Kaa-chan's chest. She nodded and then spoke words filled with love. "But I don't want you to hate your Tou-san, he's a great man understand." Her voice held nothing, but love and truth. Hearing his Kaa-chan's words Haruto's anger fizzled out, she truly believed her own words. Haruto could not find any fault in that and that shook his own resolve.

"I understand." All he could do was quietly comply with her wishes, hiding his resentment in his heart drowning it in his love for his Kaa-chan.

The two sat silently hugging each other offering the comfort that only the two of them could give each other.

"Kaa-chan?" Haruto spoke up. "Can you tell me about Tou-san again?" Even Haruto wanted to know more about his Tou-san, he wanted to understand why his Kaa-chan forgave him, but then that he wanted to feel a connection with his other parent.

Hinata smiled lovingly stroking Haruto's hair. Repositioning herself guiding Haruto to lay on her belly. "Comfortable?" To her words Haruto nuzzled himself into her, taking in his Kaa-chan's calming scent all his worries fading away.

"Yep…" He mumbled sleep already taking him away.

She waited before starting, images of love flowing through so naturally every memory of the man he was the only man for her. "Your Tou-san was one of the bravest people I knew, always giving his all and never giving up. He had no parents and no one supported all looked after her, he was completely and utterly alone." This bit always made Haruto sad, he could sympathise with this, he couldn't image life without his Kaa-chan. But he did experience what it was like without Tou-san and it hurt, he figured the pain his Tou-san went through was twice as bad.

His Kaa-chan's word continued serenading him to sleep, his eyes getting heavier with each syllable. "But he never let it stop, he would always move forward through the pain trying to achieve his dream and earn the respect of the people that hated him. Because he wanted to be Hokage to respected by everyone, to erase their hatred. By now he is properly in his Jonin years and one step away from reaching his dream."

Haruto was almost asleep, but didn't stop a smile on her face speaking with passion. "Despite the fact that all he ever knew was hate, he could only give back kindness to all around him. The reason I love him, was because he saved me, his smile and hand lifted me out my sadness. He protected me when no one would and his example allowed me to move forward through my own suffering."

Stroking her son's hair, she finishes. "He is kind, strong, brave, funny and even though it hurts, I would never regret being with him, because not only was it the happiest time of my life, but lead to the greatest gift he and I made." Bending down on the sleeping, she kissed his head. "You the proof of my love."

She laying down, moving her son next to her positioning his head on the pillow and wiping his drool away. Pulling the covers over them, she stared at his face, his light whisker marks visible, reminding her of his Tou-san.

"Naruto-Kun do you ever think about me?" She asked sleep readying to take her. Even if it was unlikely, she hoped so that the man she loves would never forget her and that even if it was only a tiny bit that a part of what they had was real.

Elsewhere shadows moved across the tree tops, they left at late noon when the sun was still up and now that the sun was gone replaced by darkness. But still that didn't stop them, they couldn't because they were driven forward by their leader whose desire for his other half burned brightly.

Blue looked towards the starry sky, out of the millions of lights he could make out the face of the only girl to ever love him, the one that he need by his side most of all. "Hinata-Hime…p-please wait for me…" He doubled his pace, tears glistening in the wind as he did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done and done I bet a lot of you enjoyed seeing Hinata and her son. I hope you all like the name it was hard coming up with name that sounded Hyuga like and related to Naruto somehow. In the original Haruto went by Tachi which I have an OC by that with a good reason behind it, but also ShyHinaCham didn't have any specific meanings behind giving him the name Taichi. When making a character the name is important since it will help visualise and recall details about the character. Haruto name is written with **Haru** which uses the kanji for sun, so it links into all Hyuga names that almost always something related to sun and **To** with means sky. All together Haruto's name means sun in the sky, which would be what he became to Hinata replacing her sun Naruto in her life. Originally, I wanted something like distant sun to show she was thinking of Naruto, but couldn't find a good name with right kanji.

I also have a feeling that a few people won't like it, but meaning fits with what I want, though there is one part that I really hate about it that makes me want to change it, but only if I find a better name with kanji that are used in the Hyuga clan.

Now most of you who read the original might remember that one of Haruto's two friends was actually named Haru. The fact that Haruto has the same name is because I looked into Haruto's name ideas first, before I even thought about the other two. To make up for this Haru became Haruka which means distant, remote and was a candidate for Haruto's name. I also made the fact they both share the Haru something they bonded over.

Now I have feeling some people will complain about how wishy wash Hinata is about the Naruto situation. Just read the title, Hinata both loves and hates Naruto which makes her constantly torn between two different opinions of him, not only that, but she has years of good memories of him and one bad so the incident always seemed a bit unreal. I mentioned how Hinata wouldn't want to interfere with Naruto's life with Sakura, but the truth was that was just an excuse to not go back. Deep down Hinata wants Naruto back and also wants Haruto to meet him and be a family, but she hasn't forgiven Naruto yet so she makes excuses to keep herself from giving in and returning to the village.

Haruto is mix of his parents, but more like Hinata in less he is with friends and then Naruto's personality starts to show. Because Hinata is a noble and would have received education much earlier she started teaching Haruto at the same age she started. Factor in Haruto's ninja ancestry he a genius compared to other kids, since his mind and body are maturing at faster rate. Even among a ninja village Haruto would be top of class, but normal students have no chance to keep up with him. This has made the shallow girls love while the boys hate him, since Haruto is naturally shy most of the time the people who hate him see his silence as a sign of him being arrogant. Hence besides his to friends Haruto is treated as an outcast and no one else understands him look how Naruto was back in the day.

Just thought I should mention I found a forum called **"Improvements for the site"** and posted a topic on it. I doubt any fanfiction staff will see it, but wanted to mention it just in case anyone else has ideas for the site they want to put though.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**

 **Please Review:)**


End file.
